Words to My Heart
by SOA loving mom
Summary: Daryl searches for Carol after a misunderstanding breaks her heart and makes her leave the prison to find herself. He gets to know her heart through an journal as he searches for her. Prompted by an idea from Dixon8, used in Winter Heat. Cover Art by HGRHfan35
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1….The Betrayal

**So….if you're an artist of any kind you know the voice of your muse. It's this nagging little voice that inspires you and pushes you toward something, you don't always know where you're going but you know it's there. Well this is what happens to me. If you read Winter Heat my drabble series you know that I was requested by the lovely Dixon8 to write one about journal entries. Well that got me thinking about a story idea I had and how nice that fit in for that idea.**

**Now this one I think will upset some of you at first. Daryl is going to do something really bad, not all his fault but bad. So you've been warned about it up front so you don't get taken aback from it. But this will show the journey. I tend to write what my readers want and let you guide me but for this one I'm taking off my leash and running with it. This is my idea mixed in with the wonderful idea from Dixon8. I hope you give it a chance. Hugs and love to my dead circle girls who always have the right words to keep this broken down writer going. Your friendship means the world to me. Kaye**

**-Words To My Heart-**

Carol woke up stretching on her bunk. A small smile came to her face, the late before had been the best night they had, had at the prison. Maggie and Glenn got married on the old basketball court and they had one hell of a party. Everyone was drinking and enjoying themselves. Beth had sang and everyone noticed that Merle stayed close to her, not that anything had happened between the two of them, but everyone could see how different the crude man was when it came to Beth.

Carol had even gotten a dance out of the younger Dixon, before Tyreese had taken over and spun her around the dance floor. Carol got out of the bunk looking at Daryl's bunk, he was gone already, but that was nothing new. The new Woodbury people were loud and tended to make him uneasy. He opted for hunting early and taking cover in the old motor pool garage with Merle most days.

Carol dressed going down to breakfast she was surprised to see that Karen and Beth had already set out everything. She smiled to the two women, "Thank you. I'm so sorry I over slept."

Karen smiled, "It's fine, Rick was up early for watch so I just jumped right in. I hope that was fine."

Carol smiled, she really liked Karen and she knew that Rick did too, "That's fine. Can I have a plate for Daryl? I know he's probably nursing one hell of a hangover this morning."

Beth laughed, pointing at Merle who was face down sitting at a table with a cup of coffee in his hand, "Well that Dixon sure as hell is."

The three women laughed as Carol made her escape from the common room and headed toward the motor pool, a little hop in her step. She loved morning like this, the dew was still drying on the grass and the sun was just popping out over the horizon. She waved to Rick and Tyreese as she opened the door to the garage.

She squinted in the dark hearing hushed voices. As she rounded a few of the cars what she saw broke her heart. Not broke, destroyed it. Standing there in nothing but his pants was Daryl, his face full of misery and lying on a blanket on the floor was one of the young women from Woodbury, Anna. Carol stared at him as he sighed, his head going down, his hands on his hips as he stared at the ground. Anna had nothing on but a blanket she had pulled tight to herself and she smiled at Carol. The young woman had been pushing up on Daryl since the new people had come in.

Carol dropped the plate and ran from the garage her heart or what was left of it pounding in her chest as she ran back into the prison. She heard Daryl call after her, but she didn't stop, she couldn't.

**-Words to My Heart-**

Daryl didn't really remember what happened when he woke up that morning. The last thing he remembered was dancing with Carol. He had watched her all night in that yellow flowery sundress. She was beautiful. When he finally got up the nerve to ask to her to dance he was entranced by the way she smiled at him, her blue grey eyes so full of love for him as they swayed back and forth. His hands feeling like they'd come home hanging onto her hips, their bodies almost touching as Beth sang an old Lady Antebellum song, "Can't Take My Eyes Off You".

But then that motherfucker Tyreese had come over and pulled her away from him, when Beth moved onto a faster song. Daryl had been pissed, why did he get to feel pissed, she was his friend. He had no claim over her. He sulked, glaring at the couple as they danced, his fist held firmly to a bottle of southern comfort and before he knew it he was stumbling toward the motor pool, with a second bottle in his hand.

He was sitting on the old bench pretty much crying in his whiskey when Anna came upon him. She was beautiful in that plastic Barbie doll way and he had pushed her way from the beginning. The girl was just too god damn handsy. But he was drunk and he hardly remembered kissing her. When he woke up this morning he really thought he had been dreaming of him and Carol, but when he saw the long blonde hair he knew he had really fucked up.

He jumped up kicking at her with his foot, "Get up!"

Anna rolled over stretching like a cat, "Good morning lover. How'd you sleep?"

Daryl glared at her pulling up his pants, "Ain't no lover of yours. This was a fuckin' mistake."

Anna laughed, "Wasn't like that last night. I don't even mind you called me that old bitch's name last night. It was good, I'd do it again."

Daryl wanted to kill her, his fucking head was killing him and now he felt like he had betrayed Carol, "Ain't nothin' gonna happen again and if ya so much as open your fuckin' mouth to Carol I'll kill ya."

Before Anna could say anything, Daryl heard a gasp. He looked over and there was Carol. The look in her eyes was enough to kill him. He couldn't look at the pain he had put there; he felt tears biting at his eyes as he stared at the floor. When he heard the plate drop to the floor he looked up to see her run, "CAROL! CAROL WAIT! GOD DAMN IT!"

Anna laughed, "Don't worry sweetheart, she'll be fine."

Daryl reached down and pulled her up from the ground with one hand and with the other he scooped up her clothes, "GET FUCKIN' DRESSED AND GET OUT OF HERE!"

Anna nodded her head, not pushing her luck with the man. She shook as she dressed; the asshole had been leading her on for weeks. The asshole had passed out before anything happened muttering that old bitch's name and now she was getting thrown out. She was glad she had hurt the woman and screwed up his chances with her. They both deserved the pain she had caused. She sighed walking out of the motor pool, scanning the yard; she would have to move on to her next target. Maybe the older Dixon would be a good roll in the hay. She smiled, her day was looking up.

Daryl stood fully dressed resting his hands on the workbench his eyes welling up with tears, what the hell had he done?

**-Words To My Heart-**

Cried out. That's what her MeMaw had called it when a woman cried till there wasn't anything left. After leaving the motor pool, Carol had ran to the old library to hide. She was staring blankly at the wall when Michonne entered.

The dark warrior like woman had become close to Carol over the past few months. She saw the strength in the woman that others didn't. She understood the pain of abuse, having suffered it under her mother as a child and knew the pain of losing a child to this world when her brother and boyfriend turned walkers had killed her children. Daryl had gone to Rick and told him what happened and Rick had formed a small search party for Carol. The woman had been missing for hours. Michonne was glad she had found her.

Michonne crouched down in front of her, putting a hand gently on her knee, "You better now?"

Carol looked up at her and nodded. Michonne stood giving her hand to her friend; Carol took it and let her pull her up. Carol stumbled a bit and Michonne steadied her, "Haven't eaten today have you?"

Carol shook her head; she wasn't hungry, what was the fucking point. Michonne sighed, "Come on we'll get you some dinner and then we can move your things into my cell."

Carol looked at her smiling sadly with tears in her eyes, "Thank you." Michonne nodded helping her friend to the common room.

When they got there, Beth and Maggie took Carol from Michonne and Michonne went to find Rick and let him know that Carol was fine.

She found the men standing outside; Daryl's head snapped up, "Did ya find her?"

Michonne ignored him looking at Rick, "She was in the library. Maggie and Beth and getting her some dinner. I'm moving her into my cell." Michonne looked at Daryl, "It's for the best."

Daryl shook his head, "NO, she's always been with me. Don't trust ya to watch out for her."

Michonne smirked, "Whose going to trust you to watch out for her?"

Daryl lunged at the woman, Rick and Merle getting in-between them pulling them apart, Rick yelling, "ENOUGH! Now Daryl I know you don't like this, but for now until Carol settles down it's for the best! Michonne go on and get her settled in, I'll make sure her swifts are covered."

Michonne narrowed her eyes at Daryl, "Make sure this asshole isn't on with her, she doesn't need him to keep confusing her."

Daryl huffed, the steam going out of him, how the fuck was he going to function without her. He stared at Merle's face, Merle shook his head feeling for his brother, "Let it go boy, she needs some space to get her head on straight. I'll move in with ya. It's gonna be alright."

Daryl nodded, heading out into the field away from them. Michonne headed into the prison leaving Rick and Merle to stare at Daryl as he hit his knees doubling over he was fighting back tears. Rick sighed running his hand over his face, "This is a fucking mess."

Merle sighed, "Yeah it is. But something tells me that little bitch has a lot to do with this shit. That boy loves her, he just don't know how to let himself be loved back. Keepin' her close it's his way of lovin' her. Shit this is bad."

Rick nodded, "Yeah, if you have him, I'll go check on Carol."

Merle nodded, "Yeah I got him. Take him into the woods, needs to kill shit and then his head might clear. We'll be back."

Rick watched as Merle went over hauling Daryl to his feet and dragging him down to the gates. This was going to end badly and he had no idea how to stop it.

**-Words to My Heart-**

Carol had eaten and showered, by the time she got to Michonne's cell, her friend had brought all her things in from her old cell with Daryl. Carol smiled when she pulled her journal out from under her pillow. She held the book in her hands, touching the leather worn cover. This was the book she held all her darkest fears and best memories in. Carol had been so isolated when she was with Ed; he chased away anyone that meant anything to her. So she took comfort in the pages of this book, confessing all the things she felt and wanted when she had no friend to tell them too.

She opened the book to the next page and wrote down all her feelings; it was like word vomit when she got started. As she wrote her mind started to clear and a plan came together. She was strong; she could make it in this world. The prison was doing good and she didn't want to leave, not leave her friends who she loved so dearly, but they would understand. She just needed to get away and clear her head for awhile. Get over him; get over the hurt of his rejection. Hershel was doing great and they had Bob the medic from Woodbury to help him. Beth had Merle, even if the others didn't see that yet. Carl was doing better with Rick, Karen had helped that, taking the boy under her wing and she was a god send with Judith. The only person that Carol had really been sticking around for was Daryl and he didn't need her. He had Anna and his brother.

That night though her heart felt like it had a gaping hole where it should've been, she was at peace with her decision. She would get a few hours of sleep and slip out during change of watch. She needed to prove to herself that she was worth more, that she could be a strong woman, one that mattered to herself.

**-Words to My Heart-**

It was still dark when she woke; the prison was silent all around her. She pulled things into her bag, trying to keep quiet as she did. She didn't notice her journal slipping down between the bunk and the wall, that was a gift from God to Daryl, for him to find.

Michonne had been staying in Tyreese's cell at night and she knew the silent warrior won't be up yet. She slipped into the common room, leaving her note on the sink for Beth and she packed her bag with supplies. One stop at the armory she grabbed a few knives and her rifle with ammo.

She made her way outside staying close to the fence, unlocking the gates as she went. Once she was through the last fence, she looked back at the prison, "Good by Daryl, stay safe." She threw her keys through the gate and pulled her bag on her back, walking quickly into the woods toward town. She touched her cross necklace, "Keep me safe baby girl, keep momma safe." Her prayer to Sophia the only sound in the dark that hit the Earth right before dawn.

**-Words to My Heart-**

Daryl and Merle had crawled back to the prison around midnight. The older brother all but dragging his baby brother to his bunk and throwing him onto it. Merle settled in the bunk that use to be Carol's and he stared up at the bunk that held his brother. His mind hoping and praying that the morning light gave the boy some relief from the guilt that was chewing me up. He hoped he and Beth could help him and Carol finally find their way to each other. He hated seeing his brother like this; he knew if he had stuck around when they were young, if he had come back and took Daryl, he won't be like he was. Daryl was closed off, afraid of everything, he had always been the sweet one and Merle had left him to the will of a madman. Now his brother was hurting a gaping hole where his heart should be and it was all Merle's fault.

Beth and Karen were the first in the common room that morning. As Beth moved over to the sink she saw the letter folded up and she felt fear as she opened it. As she read sobs began to rip through her, Karen came to her side reading over her shoulder as she supported the young woman. Karen hugged Beth, "She'll be alright. I'll wake up Rick and they'll look for her. Just calm down."

Rick stormed into the Dixon cell and kicked the bunk making both men jump. Daryl looked at Rick, "What's wrong?"

Rick was pissed, more pissed than he had been in a long time; he threw the letter at Daryl, "SEE WHAT YOU DID! YOU FUCKING IDIOT!"

Merle stood up roaring, "HEY ENOUGH OF THAT SHIT!" Merle turned to see Daryl reading the letter in his hands.

Daryl clung to the letter as her words ripped into his soul.

_Beth,_

_If you're reading this then I slipped away during the night. I've been thinking a lot lately about what makes the women in this group strong. They all have one thing in common, they have something to keep them going, I'm starting to figure out that I need that now more than ever. For the longest time I was holding onto the fact that Daryl kept me going. That somehow God would look into my heart and see how much love I had for this man and he would see it to let Daryl love me back like that. But yesterday was my answer to that unanswered prayer._

_God wants me to learn to live for myself. I've never really been on my own before. I've always been under someone's thumb; someone else called the shots for me. I know now that most people need each other in this world, but I need some time, to find out who I really am. I need this sweetie, not a suicidal act, but a journey for me to find myself._

_I'm so proud of the woman you've become please always remember that. You deserve to be happy and so does Merle take care of him sweetie and love him with every fiber in your being. Tell Rick thank you for keeping us safe and for trying to save Sophia. He's a good man and a good leader. Make sure he doesn't screw up things with Karen; she's good for him and the kids. Kiss Carl and tell him he's my link to Sophia forever and remind him to be a good man. Kiss Judith everyday and tell her that Auntie Carol misses her and that when I get back I'll spoil her rotten._

_Thank your daddy for teaching me so much and being the father I never had. Make sure that Maggie and Glenn hold onto each other, they're what we all want in this world. Tell Michonne that she inspires me and that I'm off to find my inner warrior._

_Lastly, tell Daryl I want him to be happy. That I'll always value our friendship. I just couldn't watch him love someone else._

_I hope to see you again, if I don't remember y'all will always be my family._

_Love always, Carol_

Daryl looked up at Rick and Rick felt his heart go out to the rough man, his eyes were filled with tears, his voice cracking, "We've got to find her."

Rick nodded, "Be ready in ten. She couldn't have gotten far." Rick left as Daryl scrambled off the bunk getting his gear out.

Merle sighed, putting his hand on Daryl's shoulder, "We'll find her."

Daryl nodded, afraid that his voice would break if he spoke, he had to find her. She had to be out there somewhere; he just hoped she was safe.

**Ok, what did you think? I wait with baited breath, worried and scared as I always am when I post a new story! Be gentle, I break easy**** Hugs and all, Kaye**


	2. Clean Page

Chapter 2….A Clean Page

**Wow! Ok, first off, just WOW! No other words seem to do it justice. I always response to reviews and I had to decide did I give you chapter 2 or did I rezone to reviews, so I gave you chapter 2 with a HUGE THANK YOU almost 40 reviews for the first chapter. I got a little teary eyed. I promise tomorrow I will sit down and give you all a thank you, but for tonight you get Chapter 2.**

**The song that I will featuring in the video and throughout the story is called, "Long Long Way to Go" by Def Leppard and if you haven't heard it give it a listen. It is being sung from Carol's POV, it fits this story. I'm trying for tomorrow to have Chapter 3 up and the video on youtube.**

**Ok, our favorite couple's journey starts…..here we go.**

**-Words To My Heart-**

Carol stopped mid day on the outskirts of town, she sat down on a small log and pulled out a bottle of water and just enjoyed the fall air. The canopy of leaves rustling around her as the autumn colors dotted them, making her feel like she was in an enchanted forest instead of a walker graveyard. She snorted a laugh looking at the five walkers she had laying on the ground around her. She was covered in blood and muck and her back her hurt and her wrist, but damn she did that all by herself. There was no white knight to save her ass with a crossbow. She did this all on her own.

She sighed, pulling herself up from the log and heading toward town. She knew the perfect place to hold up in for the night. A place that no one would look for her if they came looking. She already missed them so much. She missed Him. But she needed to do this, needed to find her strength one way or another, she would find her joy.

**-Words to My Heart-**

They had looked all day. Rick had gone with Daryl and Merle, both men picking up her trail that lead straight into the small town of Halbrook. Daryl stopped at the walkers she had taken out, "Jesus Christ, she took them all down."

Merle nodded, looking at the carnage she left behind, "Mousy didn't use the rifle she snaked, she used her fuckin' blade. Smart."

Rick chuckled looking at Daryl, "Not the same woman we met at the quarry, huh?"

Daryl nodded, his heart beating in his chest, that was a good sign considering she took it with her when she left. He scanned the ground looking for any sign of blood, her blood, but there was none. Merle whistled to him, "Looks like little thing is heading into town."

Daryl followed him and they made the trek into town. They saw some walkers wandering further down Main Street but they saw no sign of her. It was like she disappeared. Daryl knelt down scanning the ground, "Looks like she started taking the road from here. She could be anywhere in here."

Rick nodded, "Glenn and Maggie should be around soon with the car, they're taking the roads. Tyreese and Michonne are taking the country roads, less travelled. But if it looks like she's here, then she's holed up somewhere. Let's get a look around and see if we can shake her out."

Daryl snorted following Rick and Merle as they checked from store to store, house to house. Finally as the sun was starting to set Glenn and Maggie showed up. It took Merle almost strong arming him into the car to get him to head back, he knew she was close he could feel it. Rick promised they would start again first light, noting that they were on Second Street between the Pharmacy and the Music Store.

On the way back, Daryl heard the others talking back and forth about the plan of attack for the next day, but he just kept thinking of her. He tried to remember her scent, the way her face lit up when she smiled, and the way she crinkled her nose when something unnerved her. He sighed as the prison gates came into view. They were home, but the person that it made it home for him wasn't there.

When they walked into the prison, Beth came running up to Merle, her eyes hopefully, "Anything?"

Merle sighed, running his hand down her arm, "No angel, we know she made it into town, but the place is fucking huge for just us to search. We're going back out tomorrow."

Beth nodded, her chin quivering a little, "She's my best friend. I know that's silly, she's older than me, but she always listens to me and doesn't think I'm stupid. She's my friend Merle, what am I gonna do without her?"

Merle pulled her into his arms without thinking, awkwardly patting her back when he caught Hershel's scowl over Beth's shoulder, "I know. We'll find her, have too, don't know if my brother can live without her."

**-Words to My Heart-**

Daryl walked into the cellblock and he went to his cell, taking off his gear. Standing there he looked at her bunk, what was her bunk, he sat down picking up the pillow he took a deep breath. It didn't smell like her anymore, it smelled like Merle. He got up and glanced around, almost everyone else was in the common room. He walked down the walkway and headed into Michonne's cell, sitting down on the bed, he leaned against the wall, picking up the pillow and taking a deep breath. His nose was filled with her scent, a mix of honey and lavender with a hint of the soap they all used to shower with.

Michonne stood there watching him; she cleared her throat making him jump a little looking guilty. He sighed, "Sorry, I just…."

Michonne held up her hand, narrowing her eyes at him, "Tell me something, why now? Why now are you so torn up? You're free to be with whoever you want to be with. The rest of us can look for her. I've watched you since she left and I can see how much you love her. Why? Why didn't you just tell her?"

Daryl shrugged, his eyes going to floor, "Don't know, just never could get it out."

Michonne nodded, "But if you could, would you tell her now?"

Daryl looked up at the woman, his eyes red rimmed, "Yes."

Michonne nodded, gesturing at the pillow, "If you put it in a trash bag, it will hold the scent."

Daryl nodded, watching the woman disappear out of the cell. He leaned back against the wall again, closing his eyes for a minute. If he only knew something, he had been racking his brain all day, he knew Carol better than anyone in the group, where the fuck would she go? He picked up the pillow and was getting ready to leave when a tan book wedged between the wall and the bunk caught his eye. He reached down and picked it up. It was a book he had seen Carol with a million times before. He turned the worn leather cover in his rough calloused hands, smoothing them over it. He gently opened it and saw it was her writing.

He closed the book and grabbed the pillow heading back to his cell. When he got there he put the pillow on the head of his bed and toed off his boots, crawling up he laid down opening the book to the last few pages. There were hundreds of pages written in different ink some looking quite worn, maybe her last words would give him a clue.

_**It finally happened. God answered my prayers with a big slap in the face; I don't know why I even bother anymore. Getting your hopes up, hoping for the best, it's all bullshit. It's for the other people, the people who don't work a second for what really matters. He was there with her; his pants were unbuttoned for Christ sakes. She saw him without his shirt on and he won't even undress in the same cell with me.**_

_**It was bound to happen that one of those women would turn his head. I don't blame him dear journal, I would never blame him. I love him too much, but I hate him right now. I want him happy, but I hate him right now. I want him to find peace, he deserves that, but I hate him. No I don't hate him, I love him and that's why I hate me. I tried to have faith in something or someone when I have no faith in me.**_

_**I'm not all those things my mother and Ed said I am, I'm more than that, but when I look into the mirror I just see the broken down, ugly, disgusting, weak thing that they said I was. I've never lived for me; I gave up all my dreams before he ever came along. Him. His blue eyes, his rough ways, the way his mouth twitches when he tries not to smile. Will she notice all those things about him? Will she take for granite all the wonderful things that he is? I won't, no, I would've worshipped him, loved him like he deserves. But he doesn't love me.**_

_**I can't stay here; I can't keep telling myself that I'm staying for the others. They don't need me anymore. He doesn't need me anymore. I should go, find the me that inside of me, maybe once I find that girl that my mom beat down and the woman that Ed terrorized, maybe once I make them right someone will love me, because I don't need them too, because I'll be whole. Maybe then I'll just be bent and not broken. **_

Daryl flipped through the next few pages and looked in amazement as musical notes dotted the pages, with lyrics under them. He didn't know Carol could write music. He had to show this to Beth, maybe she could sing the melody to him. He jumped off his bunk and walked bare footed to the common room where everyone was still finishing up their dinner. He stood in the doorway getting Beth's attention. When he did, Merle got up and follow them into the cellblock.

Daryl held out the page, "This is Carol's, I found it. Thought it might tell me where she went. Can ya sing this for me?"

Beth looked at the notes, tears coming to her eyes, "Yeah, I can. I didn't know she could do this. It's beautiful."

Merle smirked, "Well angel, sing it for the boy."

Beth hummed to herself and then sang, "_To you I wish everything, and all the best that life can bring, I only hope you think of me sometimes, ooohhh, And even though I feel the pain, I know that I will love again, The time will come and I'll move on, I've got a long long way to go, Before I can say good bye to you,_."

Beth felt a single tear fall from her eye; she smiled at him, "She wrote that for you."

Daryl nodded, his chin quivering, Merle put a hand on his shoulder, pulling his brother into his chest, "We'll find her boy, we will. Just keep thinkin' we will."

**-Words to My Heart-**

Carol had made the music store and exhaustion set in. She cleared the small store of the two walkers and drug them out the back door. She smiled to herself as she cleaned up one of the offices for herself. It seemed fitting that she would be starting this new part of her life surrounded by the things that had always brought her comfort.

She lay down under the desk curling herself into a tight ball, her eyes getting heavy and sleep taking her. She woke up several hours later, the sun was already down. She sat up and grabbed a quick bit of food and water. Then she poked her head out into the hallway smiling that her barricades had held on the front door and the back. She could see both clearly from her position in the hallway. She went out into the store and wandered around finding an iPod and a cord, it looked like it must have been a demo. She picked up a few packs of ear buds and some sheet music and headed back to the office.

When she went into her bag to look for her journal panic struck her, she had no idea where it could've fallen out. That journal had every detail of her life, every good and bad memory she had ever had written in-between those pages. She sighed; there was nothing she could do now. It probably fell out on the trip into town. She cursed herself, tears welling up in her eyes, she quickly bit them back. It was a journal, her memories were inside her and she knew that. Maybe it was best to get rid of the damn thing and start fresh. She pulled herself from the floor and walked across the hall to a small sound proof room that had a piano in the middle of it.

She smiled at herself as she sat down on the bench organizing the sheet music. Running her fingers along the dusty keys she smiled, remembering the times she was happiest, sitting at the piano with her father a concert pianist, learning how to play. She closed her eyes and let the music flow from her hands, her mind becoming clear as she started playing the small melody that she had written the night before for Daryl.

She took her time, working on the music first, the words would come later. Music had always healed her, had always been her best friend, lover, family in the dark times of her life and this was one of those times when it would help her start on this new path.

She smiled when she looked at her progress hours later, almost done she thought to herself. She didn't sing anymore, she hadn't sung in years. Her mother and Ed both saying that she was kidding herself with her music. Though she had secretly kept writing music, even after Ed had broken her hands both twice. Yeah she could make some of the chord changes like she use to, but she could still play and that was what mattered.

She started the intro of the song, letting her hands glide over the keys, her voice sounding almost foreign to her in the silent room, "_You held my hand and then you slipped away, and I will never see your face again, So tell me how to fill the emptiness inside, Without love, What is Life?._" Carol smiled to herself, not so bad after years without singing. She continued writing into the night stopping to sing along with the melody. When she was done, she felt better, not whole, but better. So now she had to figure out how to fill the emptiness inside, without Him.

-**Words to My Heart-**

Daryl was up before the sun. The whole night he dreamt of her standing in the middle of the motor pool, but when she opened her mouth Beth's voice came out, singing that song to him. He finally gave up on sleep and slipped out of the cell her little journal tucked under his arm as he made his way to the common room.

He sat down with a bottle of water and opened to the first page. The writing was more flowery and had large loops. He smiled to himself, how young was she when she wrote this? It was almost poetic-like the way she wrote.

_**I've finally freed myself. Daddy had made sure SHE couldn't get a hold of my college money and I bought you little journal. You were my extra purchase at the college bookstore today. Watch out world little Carol Ann Jackson is now a college student. My gosh it seems great to be away from her. I almost think she hates me a little bit more now because I escaped her.**_

_**I'm sitting in the small coffee shop down the street from my very own studio apartment sipping coffee and writing. I know my daddy would be so proud of me, I made it I survived. SHE can't hurt me here, the scars won't ever go away the ones on the outside or the inside, but I'm alive, damn it I'm alive and I'm finally free.**_

Daryl read the last part over and over, she had scars? She had scars? From who? Her mother? This was a Carol that he saw when she offered him hope. A woman that no matter what life threw at her, was always ready to keep going. Sure he had worried about her after Sophia, but even then she tried to keep herself strong. Hell if she wanted to she could've given up at the farm. She could've just opened her arms and walked into the herd and no one would even have known. But damn it she ran to him, she RAN. She wanted to live.

It was the same girl that had written these words. She had a spark to her; he just hoped he hadn't finally killed that spark. He closed the book slipping it into his back pocket, he needed to wake the others, maybe they could make it into town before she woke up and they could find her. They had to find her, HE HAD TO FIND her.

**Ok, y'all check that youtube at Reedus Renegades, under Daryl and Carol: Words To My Heart. I'm posting it as you read! Hugs and again thank you! Kaye**


	3. Words Forming

Chapter 3…..Words Forming

**Well good morning, good afternoon and good night, depending on where you are in the world today. I'm still blown away by the reviews everybody. Really I am. My dear CRGHfan35 did me up a proper cover art for this bad boy and now with the video I feel all official! Thank you my dear!**

**So this chapter is all about the ground work for the whole story. Here is where Carol's journey really starts and Daryl's too. The journal seems to be a big hit, just keep in mind that the words reflect where ever Carol was at that time and sometimes her thoughts are as dark and twisted as our own.**

**I don't own anything, but that damn journal. And the Mississippi Kings…..you'll see who they are soon.**

**-Words to My Heart-**

Carol woke to the sound of motorcycles, the rumble bounced off the streets like thunder in the sky. She felt her gut twist; he couldn't have found her already. She eased out into the store front and made her way toward the window where she peeked out watching four men clad in leather park their bikes across the street at the pharmacy. They all had large duffle bags with them. She cluctched her rifle in her hands waiting quietly, it was bad enough the dead were walking around eating flesh off bones and she had a probably pissed off ex Sheriff and Daryl Dixon out there looking for her, but now she had the fucking Hell's Angels parked across the street.

It really was one of the most insane moments of her life. She wanted to cry, but instead she let a little chuckle out shaking her head, well at least she was finding humor in this wonderful turn of events. She watched as a smaller, younger man came walking out of the pharmacy. She was so focused on him she didn't see the walker come up behind him until it was too late. The walker grabbed the man's arm and bit down into his hand. Carol gasped standing up. Another one of the men came running out on hearing the screams and killed the walker, looking down at his fallen friend. The kid was sobbing, sitting on the ground holding his mangled limb, "Please Dave, no man, I can't die man. My mom, she needs me man."

Carol would never know where the strength came to open the door to the music store but there was she rifle in hand sprinting toward two large men she didn't know. The tall one with the olive colored skin that the young kid called Dave stood up drawing his gun. Carol held up her hands, "I'm just trying to help. If you cut it off you might save him."

The kid groaned, "CUT IT OFF?"

The tall man narrowed his brown, almost black eyes at her, "Cut it off? What you a doctor or something?"

Carol half grumbled to herself, "Or something. I've seen it before. You cut it off and pack the stump and then later you stretch the skin to make a rough covering. He won't ride again, but he'll live. He's young."

Dave sighed, looking at the kid and then back to the strange little pixie looking woman, "Alright. ROCCO, KIP, GIVE ME A HAND." Dave turned to Carol, "You do it."

Carol shook her head, watching as the other two bikers came out and looked at the scene in front of them. The one with crazy black hair chuckled, "What the hell? I leave you two alone for two seconds and this shit loses a damn hand and you're talking up a chick."

Dave rolled his eyes, pointing at Carol, "This here's a doc, she's gonna help."

Carol shook her head, "Not a doc."

Dave stared at her, "You know how to do this or what?"

Carol shrugged, "Yeah, YES. I know how to do it."

Dave nodded, "Then you're the doc little pixie. Now follow us."

Carol followed the men into the pharmacy. They lowered the kid onto the floor, he moaned in pain, "JESUS DOC! Can't ya give me something?"

Carol groaned walking behind the counter of the pharmacy looking at bottles. She grabbed up several bottles of antibiotics and pain killers. She grabbed a bottle of water sitting in the food aisle and slid to the floor giving the kid four of the pain killers and then tipping back his head to help him drink it down. She smiled he couldn't be more than twenty, "What's your name?"

The kid looked up at her, "Luke, my name's Luke and I'd like to get back to my mom at the camp."

Carol gave him a sad smile, "Well Luke I'm going to do everything I can to make that happen. I'm sorry but I have to take your hand and it's going to hurt." She turned to the men, "I need a belt and an axe, and hand me those bottles of perixoxide behind you."

Dave grabbed a small axe from one of the duffle bags, kneeling down next to her, his black eyes burning into hers, "You sure about this?"

Carol nodded as she tightened the belt, "As sure as I'll ever be, it's his only chance."

Dave nodded as Carol poured the perioxide onto his hand, Luke screamed out in pain. Carol looked up at the one called Kip, "GET SOMETHING FOR HIM TO BITE DOWN ON!"

Kip nodded taking off his leather jacket and pulling his tee shirt over his head. He and Rocco helped hold Luke down while Carol shoved the tee shirt into his mouth. Then she cleaned off the axe and closed her eyes praying to God that she didn't kill this boy. She started to raise the axe, when Dave take it from her, "Show me."

Carol nodded, showing him where the cut should be. He raised the axe and chopped into Luke's skin, the kid screaming into the tee shirt until he passed out.

Afterward, Carol wrapped the wound with gauze and a pressure wrap. Luke hadn't woken up and Carol knew that was a good thing. She looked down at her blood stained clothes and sighed, what was she thinking. Dave stood off to the side a cigarette dangling from his mouth. Kip and Rocco had gone to find a car for them to take Luke to camp in.

Dave eyed her, "So where's your group?"

Carol closed her eyes, "No group, just me. I was with a group, but things got…..well complicated so I left. It's just me."

Dave nodded, "Well if it's just you, I'm going to need you to come with us. Ain't got a doc and honestly if you don't come, he'll probably die."

Carol shook her head, standing up getting ready to blot, "Listen I helped you….."

Dave moved toward her, catching her wrist in his hand, "NO! HOLD ON, I know what the fuck you're thinking, it ain't like that. We're not assholes, well Kip is, but we're not assholes. Kings don't need to force women, I'm honestly asking you to come back to help our people. We're out here today looking for insulin for Luke's mom, she's been real sick. We need some help. I swear to you NO ONE will touch you."

Carol raised an eyebrow at him, "What is a King?"

Dave chuckled, "Mississippi Kings." He opened his leather jacket to reveal a leather kutte, "We were here for a bike rally two years ago when everything went to shit. Just kept held up at the camp grounds we were at. Build some walls, built more cabins, made the place livable. We stay out of sight, under the radar; there are some bad fuckers out there."

Carol nodded, "Did you get the medicine you needed?"

Dave nodded, "Yeah we did. So will ya come?"

Carol took a deep breath, "Yeah I'll come, but I have your word on your bike that you won't let anything bad happen to me?"

Dave nodded, "YUP, treat ya like my own sister."

Carol sighed, "I have to go get my stuff across the way."

Dave nodded, "Hurry up; we need to get him back. Damn kid I knew we should've brought him, he's just nineteen. His mom is gonna be pissed."

Carol left Dave and dashed across the street to the music store. She knew how crazy this was. She didn't know these men, for all she knew they could be connected to the governor or worse to a group like Randall's. But she was invested, she felt responsible for Luke. Luke had a mother and she knew how it felt to lose a child. This was her way of paying back Daryl for looking for Sophia, he didn't know her but yet he risked his life everyday looking for her little girl. She needed to do this for Luke and his mother, even if it got her killed, she had to try. She shoved her things into her bag and dash back out to the others, totally forgetting the music on the piano, that was just another clue for Daryl.

**-Words to My Heart-**

When they pulled into town that morning there was an eerie calm, walker bodies littered the street. Merle and Daryl looked at each other, "SHIT!" Daryl sprinted to the pharmacy where there was a ton of blood, his heart beating in his chest. The ground outside had blood that trailed inside, he followed it and felt his world spin at the sight in front of him. There in a pool of blood was a hand.

Merle was trying to hold his breakfast. The sight of the hand all too familiar and his stump ached from its lost, "Shit, is that….is that Carol's?"

Daryl picked it up and looked at the mangle mess, but he shook his head, "It's a guy's hand. Shit, someone could've found her, taken her."

Daryl blotted from the pharmacy, his eyes going to the open door of the music store. She had been close yesterday, FUCK, he ran into the store, "CAROL! CAROL! Come out, it's alright we need to talk woman." He ran into the office and scanned the room. Lying on the floor underneath the desk was her red scarf. He picked it up and frowned, Merle had caught up with him and was standing there watching him. Daryl looked at his brother, "Gettin' fuckin' sick of findin' this god damn thing."

Daryl shoved the scarf into his pocket and moved to the room across the hall, when he opened it he froze. There in the middle of the room was a single piano, all the other instruments in the store had been covered in dust, but the piano wasn't. Sitting on top were several pages of sheet music, he walked over looking at the music, "She was here."

Merle came over looking over his shoulder, "Shit, she was right here yesterday, DAMN IT."

Daryl picked up the sheet music stalking to the car. Merle hot on his heels, "She's fine little brother, ya just have to…."

Daryl spun around his face red, "Don't tell me to keep the faith or some shit! Somethin' bad, real fuckin' bad went down here." Daryl opened the door to the car and shoved the sheet music into the back seat and stalked back over to the pharmacy kneeling down next to a lone bike, "Looks like there were four bikes all together."

Merle was standing further up the road, "Looks like a small pair of feet got into a car over here. Don't look like she was strugglin'. I don't think it's the governor boy, cars and bikes ain't his majesty's style."

Daryl shook his head, "Not sure that makes me feel any better. Follow me in the car and I'll track them as far as I can."

Merle nodded, knowing that his brother was loose cannon to say the least. They tracked them for an hour, until the tracks turned off onto a highway heading west. Daryl got into the car, sighing, "Go back to the pharmacy, gonna leave her a note. She might come back. If someone was hurt, she might need supplies."

Merle nodded his head, "Alright. I'm sure she's fine."

Daryl just stared out the window, closing his eyes, he tried to see her face, it was too much. He was too late, too dumb to say what he should've said. Now it might really be too late.

**-Words to My Heart-**

By mid afternoon Daryl and Merle stomped into the common room of the prison. Daryl took a plate from Beth and retreated to his cell, he didn't want to see anyone. Most of the new folks like at him like he was the devil, because he chased Carol away while his group looked at him with pity and he just couldn't take it.

Rick walked over to Merle, "Find anything?"

Merle nodded, keeping his voice low, "Yeah, looked like a god damn CSI crime scene. Walkers down everywhere, blood. Looked like some people blew into that town and one of them got hurt, Daryl found a man's hand on the floor of the pharmacy. Found bike tire tracks, looks like the mouse is with them. We tracked them out to old route eighteen, but after that we lost the trail. He's in a bad place, keeps to himself more than normal and he's readin' this journal he found of Carol's."

Rick sat down on a nearby seat, raking his hands through his hair, "We aren't going to find her, are we?"

Merle sighed looking down at the ground, "We ain't gonna find her until she wants to be found. She was hidin' in that fuckin' music store. Probably saw us yesterday when we was there."

Rick shook his head in disbelief, "We were right there! Why didn't we check there? Damn it!"

Merle nodded, "I'll check on him after I eat, give him a minute to himself."

Rick nodded and watched as Merle made his way to Beth to get his plate. Then Merle went to sit down and found Anna smiling at him as she eased into the seat next to him, "Hey Merle how's it going today?"

Merle huffed, "You best take off ain't in the mood today."

Anna laughed, squeezing her tits together to make them look bigger, "Oh Merle ya grumpy old bear, while don't ya let me make ya feel good, take some edge off."

Merle shook his head, "Ain't dippin' my wick where my brother's been."

Anna blushed, leaning into him whispering into his ear, "I'll tell ya a secret, he passed out before anything happened. I was so pissed I wanted to give him a hard time, so I undressed him and made it look like we did."

Merle glared at her, his mind kicking into high gear, this fuckin' gash set his brother up. She fuckin' caused this whole mother fucking drama. He wasn't going to call her outright, he wanted to get her in a spot that she couldn't get out of, let the others see what kind of trash she was. Merle just nodded, eating his food. Anna smirked, winking at him as she got up, "I'll be around if ya change your mind."

Merle huffed, keeping his eyes on his cold eyes. He was so deep in thought he didn't see five foot six of fiery blond rage heading his way. Beth had watched the whole exchange, that bitch Anna didn't do enough damage? Now she was pushing up on Merle? He let her push up on him? BASTARD.

Beth stormed over a pitcher of water in her hands, she leaned down, "Water?"

Merle smirked up at her, she always made his day a little better, "Why sure angel."

Beth smiled as she poured the semi cold water over his head and slammed the pitcher down on the table, "ASSHOLE."

Merle jumped up grabbing her by the waist picking her up and carrying her outside. Beth was enraged now as she hit his back with everything she had, "PUT ME DOWN!"

Merle winced with every hit, damn who taught this little thing to hit like that? He set her down when he figured it was safe and pinned her to the wall, barely catching her wrist before she slapped him. He gritted his teeth, "Will ya fuckin' listen for a second!" Beth stopped, her chest heaving waiting for him to continue. Merle took a deep breath, "Alright JESUS! I ain't doin' nothin' with that dried up cunt! She came onto me! She said somethin', she said he didn't sleep with her; he passed out before they could finish the deal. Said she was pissed so she undressed him to make it look like they had."

Beth's fists balled at her sides, "THAT BITCH! I'LL KILL HER!" She started to move but Merle put his hand flat on her stomach pushing her back against the wall.

His face close to hers, "Now settle down sugar, you and me, we gonna catch this bitch in the act, she ain't gettin' away with all this shit."

Beth smirked, "What did you have in mind?"

Merle smiled, "Not sure yet, but I'll let ya know. Now I deserve somethin' for all that water and hits I took from ya for nothin'."

He didn't wait for her to answer he crushed his lips to hers. Beth felt her toes curl as his lips gently worked hers, his tongue flicking into her mouth as she let out a little moan. He pulled away loving the look of her all heavy eyed and flushed. He chuckled, "Not yet little angel, but soon. I'll keep ya updated on our little project; ya just keep your ears open."

Beth stood there as she watched him walk away her body on fire; the man really was sex on a stick. She sighed, heading back into the prison.

**-Words to My Heart-**

Daryl sat flipping through her journal, not sure what he was looking for. He needed something, something that would offset how fucking scared he was. He skimmed over entries about her mother, that shit was for a whole different day. It seemed the bitch had beat Carol often as a child even locking her in the closet to punish her as a little girl. No he didn't want to read that today. He wanted to read something else, something that showed her spirit. He stopped on a page that had a folded piece of paper in it, he opened it up, it was a small flyer for an open mic night at a college bar. He looked at her words on the page.

_**I finally did it! I did the open mic night at 'Shelly's'. OH MY GOD what a rush! I started out with three songs which is the maximum and Shelly herself asked me to play three more songs! It was the biggest high of my life. I don't know how it could be topped. Becky and Matthew came to see me, I haven't seen the in years! Life is falling into place. I think daddy would've been proud of me. **_

Daryl smiled; he wished he could hear her sing. She was always humming when she worked and he sometimes wanted to ask her what she was humming, but that just got added to the list of things he didn't ask her. He lay back on the bunk and pulled her scarf from his pocket wrapping it around his hand, "I'm here woman, I'm waitin' just fuckin' be safe where ever ya fuckin' are."

**Next chapter we see what Daryl left in the pharmacy and find out where Carol is. I hope you liked it. I've had a number of requests for a crossover story from my guilty pleasure Sons of Anarchy but I just can't mix my shows, so I thought I'd make my own little club up! But in my mind David is really David Labrava who plays Happy on the show. I would love to have Happy and Daryl fight for my love, ok, enough about my middle life crisis fantasies! Do your thing ladies and don't forget to check the video! Hugs Kaye….do you want more?**


	4. Queen Among Kings

Chapter 4….A Queen Among Kings

**Holy shit cakes batman! You guys just blow me away! Thank you, thank you! Everyone is being super nice to me about this one. A few things, hopefully not big spoilers, Carol isn't going to fall in love with someone else, she isn't going to turn into a bad ass, she'll be Carol the updated version, the version she would have been if her mother and Ed hadn't gotten to her. She's going to find her place and her strength combined with Daryl's will make for one freaking sweet payoff, but it won't be soon. I want you to watch her as she takes this journey. It isn't about anyone but her. I feel sorry for Daryl, that he's pining for her, but he took too long and that's what happens. But it will work out because it's me and my stories always have some happy ending.**

**So with that being said…..I want you to think about all the things you would have done when you were young if given the chance. Think back to when you were twenty something…it will help you understand where this is going.**

**Hugs, Kaye**

**-Words to My Heart-**

Carol didn't know what the hell to think when she pulled the car that Kip and Rocco had found into the small log like wall of the Kings. It looked just a little community, the only difference was most of the men were wearing leather and the women were wearing….well not much. She got out of the car when she parked behind Dave and grabbed the medical supplies. Kip and Dave picked up Luke while Dave yelled at Rocco, "Go get Nora, but tell her he's fine, don't say shit till she gets here, if you fuck this up you'll have one less nut." Rocco gave Dave a quick nod and took off, Dave looked at Carol, "Come on doc this is us."

She was surprised when she walked in behind them that the cabin was small, but very clean, manly but clean. Dave laid Luke down and stepped out of the way so Carol could check his dressing, "It needs changed, but the bleeding has slowed way down."

Dave nodded, "Now when his mom comes in here it's gonna be water works and hell on Earth so let me handle it Pixie you just sit there and do your doctor shit and I'll take care of Nora."

Just then the door flung open to reveal a dark haired older woman with a cute chubby face to go with the rest of her. Tears were already streaming down her face, "Oh David I knew it was bad, because this shit head wouldn't tell me anything. What….OH MY GOD WHERE IS HIS HAND?" The woman looked pale, but Dave was already on it putting her in a chair on the other side of Luke.

Dave sighed, "Alright Nora, it was bad; he got careless and got bite."

Nora wailed, half throwing herself on her son, who was still out of it, "OH MY GOD, HE'S GONNA DIE."

Dave shook his head mouthing to Carol 'sorry', "No Nora this here's a doc, we just happened to find her. She said if we cut it off where he got bit, that we'd be able to save him. But I won't lie to you it's gonna be rough, right doc?"

Carol nodded, reaching across Luke she took her hand, "It will be but I'll do everything I can for him. He was real worried about you so please try to relax. He won't like waking up if you've worked yourself into being sick. Now as soon as I change his bandages, I'll look you over and get you your insulin, alright?" She smiled at the woman who nodded.

Nora had tears rolling down her face; she looked at Carol, "Thank you so much. Thank you, you're an angel. What is your name sugar?"

Before Carol could answer Dave smiled, "This here's Pixie, our new doc."

**-Words to My Heart-**

Three days, is what it took for Luke to get up and around, though he was in a lot of pain, his stump was healing up nicely and Carol felt it was safe for him to go to his own cabin. Though she was going to be around changing his dressings at least four times a day. Carol hadn't left his side when he was at Dave's, most nights sleeping by his side. When she sent him home, the cabin had been flooded with others from the community who had ailments and it was almost dark when Dave finally pushed the last of the guys out the door telling them to come back tomorrow.

Carol didn't mind, when it was quiet when she was alone, she thought about him. Was he happy? Was he alright? His face was there every time she closed her eyes; she thought she could almost smell him sometimes. Her heart ached reminding her how deeply it had been broken. She just couldn't help herself she loved him so much.

Carol smiled as he walked over setting a warm beer in front of her. He sat down across from her, "Doc I don't know how to thank you. We've needed someone with doctoring skills since this shit started. Could've saved a whole shit load of people."

Carol nodded, taking a sip of her beer, "So, where will I be staying?"

Dave looked around at his small cabin. There was a single bed in one corner, a small dining table, a loveseat, and a Hammock near the front window. "Well we don't have much room around here and most of the guys are paired up. You can have the bed if you want."

Carol chuckled, "If it's alright with you I think I'll try the hammock tonight. Never slept in one before and honestly sleeping in front of that window seems heavenly."

Dave laughed, "I got ya." He played with his beer label, looking at his bottle, "So what is your name? I've been calling you Doc Pixie since you got here."

Carol laughed, "Carol, my name's Carol."

Dave smiled, "Carol is a nice name, I still like Pixie better if you don't mind." Carol laughed, Dave leaned back staring at her for a minute, "So Doc you think you'd stick around, we really could use you."

Carol smiled, "Yeah, but you know I'm not a doctor, at best I'm a nurse's aide. I had a doctor in my last group, he taught me things. He was the one who we had to cut off the bottom half of his leg to save. I just know the basics."

Dave nodded, "I know, I saw how pale you got in the pharmacy, but you still know more than any of us and everyone likes you. You saw me kick those assholes out of here."

Carol smiled, "I'd like that. I'd like to stay, be of help."

Dave smiled, "Great, that's fucking great, so why'd you leave your last group? Was it a man?"

Carol chuckled, "Am I that transparent?"

Dave shrugged, "Only love can make you turn tail and run in the middle of the shit going on out there. My old lady, Kayla, she got killed when we got raided by some fuckers one night. They let walkers in and there was nothing we could do. We were together for twenty years. High school sweethearts, almost killed me, but I had to keep going for the others, you know. Before Luke's dad died I was just the VP of our charter, but when he died in his sleep of a fucking heart attack, they started looking to me."

Carol reached for his hand, "I'm so sorry about your woman, I'm sorry."

Dave gave her a sad smile, "It's cool, she's always with me. Had Kip ink her on my arm so when I miss her, I can just look at my arm. So spill what's the story."

Carol shrugged, "You know you can't help who you fall in love with and then you wake up one morning and he's in bed with someone else. We were never anything, so he didn't cheat; he's too good a man for that. I just got my heart broken and decided I needed to do something for myself, so I left and here I am."

Dave nodded, "Well his fucking loss is our gain. I'm glad you're staying Pixie." Carol nodded back, these people didn't see her as weak little scared Carol, they saw her as a strong woman who ran into the unknown to help someone. Maybe it was time to see herself through their eyes.

**-Words to My Heart-**

Daryl had been quiet the last few days. Nothing anyone did helped his mood, the only time he felt any peace was when he was reading her journal. He had never been much of a reader but there was something about her words that made him feel at peace. Sometimes he was pissed off, like when she talked about her mother.

Carol's dad Gavin had died in a car accident when she was ten. Carol had been in the car and her mother Regina never got over the fact that Carol walked away from the accident. Daryl read the stories and shuttered. The woman beat Carol for the smallest things, dropping a glass, crying out in her sleep when she had nightmares about the accident. The worse thing was the fact that Carol was locked in a closet some times for days when her mother entertained men in their house. The night he had read that he threw the journal, his gut twisting in knots. How could anyone treat their child like that? But he knew the answer to that, some children were just a burden to their good for nothing parents, he had the scars to prove it and he knew that Carol did too. Regina's worse offense had been cozying up to Ed when Carol started dating him. Carol didn't realize until it was too late that Ed had switched out her birth control pills with sugar tablets he had gotten from a friend that was a pre-med student. Carol wrote that Ed had taunted her with it years later; saying that it was his way of making sure her career in music was over.

But tonight he thumbed through the journal and found an entry that made him smirk.

_**College is so freeing. I've met so many great people and done things I never thought I would do in my life. There's still so much I want to try. I went to a frat party last night and did jello shots until I puked in the bushes outside my apartment, but damn was it fun. I want to try weed, is that bad? My friend Rebecca does it and she says the worse thing is you eat like crazy. I want to get a tattoo and learn how to ride a motorcycle. I want to travel, get the hell out of Georgia, see the world or at least the US. I want to sing in a band and I want to hear my music on the radio some day.**_

_**I know it's so silly and mother says it will never happen, but I'm good. My daddy said I was good, so I know I am. Maybe someday I'll play in front of hundreds of people. Silly I know, but hey, a girl can dream can't she.**_

Daryl studied the pages that follow and snickered to himself, he knew the song. Holy shit he knew the song, it was a Reba McIntire song called, "Does He Love You". Shit, did she write this? Was she that good? Did she get to hear her song on the radio? He smirked, damn woman so full of surprises.

He smiled looking up into the sky, the image of Carol trying to smoke a joint fresh in his mind. He didn't even think she had ever smoked and his silly woman wanted to smoke pot. WAIT? HIS WOMAN! Where the fuck? To have a woman dumbass you kind of have to know where the fuck she is. He sighed staring up at the moon, whispering into the air, "Are ya lookin' up at that tonight too woman?"

**-Words To My Heart-**

Merle had been stalking that little bitch for almost a week now and he had her patterns down. She didn't do anymore than she had too and she was always sleeping late, which made him want to go into her cell and knock her senseless. He had already talked to Beth earlier and the two had agreed that scaring her straight might be the right way to go.

So now Merle was going to put on the old Merle charm. He kicked her bunk, making the plastic princess jump; she smiled sleepily at him, "Hey Merle, sugar you come to play with Anna?"

Merle smirked, raking his eyes down her body, "Oh sugar I want to play, but I have watch right this second. Do you mind meetin' me later, in Cellblock B?"

Anna's smile widened and she dropped her blanket showing him her bare breasts, "Well I can do that, after lunch then."

Merle nodded, he was a man and he couldn't help but look at those big fake titties just a little, FUCK he needed to get laid. He smiled at the woman, "Make sure ya wear what ya got on there."

Anna nodded, "Oh you bet sugar."

After he left Anna he found Beth waiting for him outside Cellblock D, chewing on her lip nervously, "Did she buy it?"

Merle nodded, silently pushing Beth into a small supply closet, "Yeah she took it, she's meetin' me there. Ya think ya can get the others to come by at the right time?"

Beth nodded, now painfully aware of how close he was standing to her, his hand going up and raking through her long blond locks, she swallowed, "I can do it."

Merle smiled, pushing his hips up against hers, pinning her in place against an old shelf, "Angel ya smell like fuckin' heaven today."

Beth nodded, her eyes going to his lips; before she could stop herself she kissed him. BETH MARIE GREEN KISSED MERLE DIXON. She pulled away staring at him and she saw pain flicker across his face, he leaned his forehead against hers, "Oh Angel ya got no fuckin' clue what ya do to me. Ya best get goin'."

Beth smiled at him feeling brave she cupped him through his cargo pants and Merle hissed gritting his teeth, his voice was husky and deep, "Angel, ya can't play with a man's pistol like that and not have it go off."

Beth pushed him backward against the wall, looking up at him with her big blue doe eyes, "Merle do you like me?"

Merle nodded, not sure there was enough blood in his brain at the moment to say anything. Beth smiled, "Really like me? OR just a little?"

Merle reached out with his hand and gripped her sweet pert breast, "Oh angel, I like ya a fuckin' lot."

Beth smiled, letting him kiss her, his fingers rolling her nipple; she felt heat rush through her body. She pulled away looking into his eyes, "You won't hurt me right? Let me do something and then not talk to me again or anything?"

Merle wasn't sure what to say. He took a deep breath, brushing his fingers across her cheek, "I won't hurt ya angel, but your pa will skin me alive."

Beth smiled, leaning up to bite at this bottom lip, "Don't worry about Daddy."

She dropped to her knees and pulled him from his pants, Merle's body went slack as she put him in her mouth. He raised an eyebrow at his little angel; she sure as hell knew how to work her fucking mouth. Before he knew it he was cumming like a freight train. When he came down she stood hugging him, smiling, "Was that alright?"

Merle nodded his head, "Yeah, FUCK yeah that was fine angel, just fuckin' fine. Where the hell did you learn that?"

Beth blushed, "Maggie told me what to do when I started dating Jimmy but he died before I could. I just wanted to try it. I hope that was alright."

Merle smiled, kissing her hard, "Oh sure it was angel, feel free at anytime.

**-Words to My Heart-**

Anna walked into cellblock B in a pair of her smallest denim shorts with a red tank top on that showed off her boobs. She was smirking to herself, she was so glad that Merle had finally came around, she was worried that she would have to start sleeping with Noah, Karen's son again. The kid was sweet but he was too inexperienced. She saw Merle laying in one of the cell; she squinted in the dark, trying to make him out, "Merle?"

She heard his voice, "That's right sugar, come on in and get aboard the Merle love train."

Anna giggled stepping in the cell; she smirked toward the bunk but couldn't make him out, "You said you wanted me wearing what I was before." She stepped out of her shorts and pulled her top off leaving her standing there in her panties and bra. Before she removed them she heard a moan and in horror watched as a walker stood up and came at her, his arms and teeth missing. She screamed her head off, "MERLE! MERLE HELP ME!"

Merle appeared at the cell door which he had slammed shut behind her when the walker got up, he smiled, "What's the matter sugar? Thought you wanted something nice and stiff, this don't fit the bill?" Out of the corner of his eye he saw Beth come in with Maggie, Rick, Daryl, Glenn, Tyreese, and Karen.

Anna screamed as the walker slammed it's rotting body against her, tears rolling down her face, "PLEASE I'LL DO ANYTHING?"

Merle huffed, "Anything, huh? How about you tell me what happened the night you set my baby brother up and chased his woman out of here."

Anna was now curled up in the corner of the cell against the bars, as the now tamed walker pushed up against her moaning, tears streaming down the little drama queens face, "I was mad ok? He's so cute and he never paid any attention to me. So when I saw him stumble toward the motor pool I thought he might be drunk enough he'd sleep with me. So I followed him, when I got there he kept muttering her name. So I kissed him a few times and he passed out. I was mad so I thought if he thought we slept together maybe he'd really do it. So I took his clothes off and got naked. I hated that woman, everyone looked up to her and treated her like she was Queen Shit around here, I'm glad she's gone."

Rick came into Anna's line of vision, shaking his head, "Well now we all know what kind of a girl you are and believe me when I say NO MAN will be coming near you. You have a choice, you can knock your shit off and be a part of this community, under the watchful eye of Maggie and Karen or you can be shown to the gate. But that ain't saying that when Carol gets back she won't deal with you personally. What's it gonna be Anna, because we can leave your ass in there all night for all I care. That walker can't hurt you, but I bet you'll smell pretty bad."

Merle laughed, "I bet that smell don't come out for weeks."

Anna's chin quivered, "Ok, I'll do what you say. I'm sorry."

Well Rick and Karen took care of Anna, Merle walked over to Daryl, who was standing in stunned silence; he put his hand on his brother's shoulder, "Ya didn't fuck her boy. Ya didn't betray Carol."

Daryl nodded his head, "Yeah, I hope I get the chance to tell her."

**-Words To My Heart-**

Carol stood there in awe of Dave, "You want to teach me what?"

Dave laughed, "Come on Pixie, you can ride, I've seen you drive. You work a shift stick just fucking fine. Luke can't ride no more and his bike is small. We'll go slow and go over the basics and then once we get you up and riding well we'll take you out with us on runs. Get you the fuck out of here. With club men like us, you can't ride bitch unless you're an old lady, so what do you say?"

Carol felt her heart beating wildly in her chest, "Yeah, I think, yeah I want to. Thank you." She threw her arms around Dave hugging the man hard.

Here with the Kings they didn't know the Carol that suffered for twelve years at the hands of Ed. They didn't know Sophia's mom, they didn't see her as weak, they trusted her and wanted her to be more than she was. She grinned like a fool, looking at the bike, hoping she didn't break her neck when she rode it.

**Well I hope you enjoyed! Now I know some of you are thinking 'girls don't ride', bullshit. All the women in my family do, we aren't manly women, we just come from a family that believes that women should be able to handle the throttle. So hang in there, I told you she's not turning bad ass, though I will give her a few moments of slight coolness, this was something she wanted to do and the next chapter will be funnier than hell as poor Dave tries to teach her. **

**I hope y'all liked what Merle's plan was….LOL….no violence was given to her yet, but one walker was unarmed and deteethed. Ok, do your thing, hugs! Kaye**


	5. The Note and The Rose

Chapter 5….The Note and The Rose

**Well, this story just keeps writing itself. I think this will make something like 15,000 words I've written between the three stories today. I need a life! Ok, my hubby had the bike out without me today so I'm punishing him by not paying any attention to him, no matter how stinking cute he looks right now! **

**Oh just so you know, I know I'm taking a lot of liberties with the songs I'm using saying that Carol wrote…..but it's fan fic**

**As promised this is the note chapter, I had to take some time to get us there. I hope you enjoy.**

**-Words To My Heart-**

Dave Martinez got out of his bed and stretched, snickering at Carol who was sound asleep in the hammock. He had no fucking idea how the woman slept in the damn thing, but she said it was awesome. He smirked at half her ass cheek that was hanging out the sleep shorts that one of the other ladies had given to her, he shook his head, Kip already wanted to fuck her if he came busting in this morning Dave would have to put a bullet in his head to get him to stop. He tiptoed over and pulled her blanket up so she was covered and made his way outside to the latrines.

When he got back there was a cup of coffee sitting waiting for him and he smiled. He loved having Carol around; she reminded him of his younger sister Colleen who was still in Mississippi. There was no way to know if she was still alive so taking care of Carol had become like the next best thing. He heard the door open and Carol came out bare footed in those damn shorts with one of his black hoodies on. She sat down next to him as he smoked leaning her head on his shoulder. "How'd ya sleep Pixie?"

Carol smirked, "I sleep so good here. I don't know why. I love that hammock."

Dave chuckled, "When Kayla was alive we used it for other things."

Carol sat up making a face at him, "I didn't need to know that." She slapped his arm and he laughed.

He shook his head, "Damn girl, you are so fun to tease."

Carol chuckled, hugging her knees to her chest, "Thank you, glad I can entertain. So what's on the list for today?"

Dave eyed her for a minute, "Well I know we're running low on supplies and I want to pick up Luke's bike for you. The kid is driving me bat shit nuts over getting it back so you can have it. You better watch out you save a man's life and he is in love."

Carol blushed, "Please, he's young enough to be my son, or almost."

Dave shook his head, "Don't act like you don't know how hot you are. You best keep those shorts inside unless you want to attend Kip's funeral."

Carol rolled her eyes, "Please, with all the young girls running around here?"

Dave blew smoke out and stared at her for a minute, "You really don't get it do you? Men want a woman, a real woman, not these fake bitches. Real men want a woman they can love, worship. We like the flaws, just like your hair drives Kip nuts."

Carol gasped, "My hair, it's short and gray."

Dave smirked, "It's different, it's not the same. And there's just enough of it to hold onto when you give a guy head. Honestly what the fuck did that asshole do to you?"

Carol shook her head, "It wasn't Daryl, it was my ex husband. He wasn't the nicest man."

Dave sighed, "Well he's gone so it's time for you to come into your own. Now get dressed before the others get here. Won't want Kip to ride with a hard on he's a bastard that way."

Carol slapped his arm again and laughed as she headed inside. Dave smiled; maybe she would see what everyone else saw soon.

**-Words to My Heart-**

Carol had spent a lot of the day with Luke, since the poor kid won't be riding and going on runs was on hold till he was healed all the way up she was having him help her with patients and he loved it. By the time the guys pulled into the compound she was standing on the little porch of Dave and her cabin smiling as the bike was stopped in front of her. She grinned walking down as Rocco got off it, "My lady, your chariot awaits."

Carol chuckled, throwing her leg over the side and sitting there on the bike. Dave came over and smiled at her, but it didn't reach his eyes, "Looks good on ya Pixie. Need to talk with you inside if that's cool."

Carol nodded her head getting off the bike and following Dave inside. When they got inside she stood there watching as he stripped off his jacket and riding gloves. He took a deep breath and pulled a piece of paper from his pocket, "Found this at the pharmacy today. Had your name on it. I can stay if you want me too."

Carol reached out for the letter, her hand shaking, what if something was wrong with Judith? What if Hershel was sick? She shook her head to Dave and he put his hand on her shoulder, "I'll be just outside if you want to talk."

Carol nodded, still staring at the paper. It looked like the back side of an old flyer. She kicked off her shoes and climbed into the hammock, opening the paper slowly.

_**Carol- Ain't nothing right with ya gone. I hope ya know I never meant to hurt ya. I don't even remember what I did, which don't make it right. All I know is I care about ya and need ya to come home. Home to us, the group needs ya. Judith don't sleep right at night. Rick is screwing shit up missing ya. Hershel well he can't hardly get along with just Bob helping him. And I miss my friend, the only friend I ever had. **_

_**I hope where ever ya are you're safe and keeping track of those nine lives, remember you're down to about seven. I want to see ya, tell ya things. I just need ya to come home, we all do.**_

_**Daryl**_

Carol sat there in the hammock. She had reread the letter about eight times. She had cried silently, pulling the letter to her lips kissing it softly. He never said he loved her, he knew from her letter that she loved him, but he didn't say it. If he couldn't say it in a letter than he probably just did want friendship from her.

Dave came in and stopped next to the hammock, "So do I need to take you back?"

Carol turned, her eyes red rimmed, she shook her head, "No, I have a bike lesson tomorrow." Dave gave her a sad smile and nodded his head. Tomorrow they would ride.

**-Words to My Heart-**

Daryl cussed up a blue streak as he and Merle along with Maggie and Glenn took down walkers left and right making their way toward the pharmacy. The summer colds were making the rounds and Hershel was running low on cough syrup and just about everything so they made a quick run into Halbrook to grab some supplies. But of course there were walkers everywhere. Daryl yanked an arrow out of a walker head and sauntered into the pharmacy after Merle and the others. He was getting ready to pull some cough drops off the shelf, when he looked at the counter. The letter was gone. He walked around the counter and looked everywhere, it was gone.

Daryl looked at Merle, "Do you think there's stuff missin' from last time we were here?"

Merle looked around, eyeing the condom section, "Yeah, the rubbers are picked clean."

Glenn groaned and Maggie hit him upside his head. Merle laughed, but stopped when he saw his brother's face light up like Christmas, "She's been here. She took the fuckin' letter. She was here."

Merle smirked, "I told ya boy just a matter of time and we'll find her. She's in the area. Just got to have some patience."

**-Words to My Heart-**

Carol's body ached in places that a woman her age shouldn't ache. They had been at his for an hour and she had spent more time on the ground then honestly riding the damn bike. She groaned getting back on, Dave and Kip stood by their bikes laughing a little at her. Honestly both men thought she would've given up by now, but she was dead set on riding the bike. Every time she dumped it they made her pick it up herself, Dave telling her she had to do it if they were out and in the middle of a herd, because the others would have to cover her.

So once again she got on the damn thing and chanted in her head, gas, throttle, gas, throttle, brake. She started it up and brought her feet off the ground, the bike humming and vibrating underneath her. She had almost ridden the whole length of the wall out by the front gate when a damn squirrel ran out and made her dump the bike. This time when she went down she hit her head hard on a rock. Dave and Kip running to her side, lessons were over for the day.

Carol woke up later in Dave's bed, with a bandage on her head and Kip smirking at her. Carol looked at Dave, "Please tell me that Kip didn't change my clothes."

Dave laughed, "No, Nora came and did that. How's it going crash?"

Carol laughed, trying to sit up, "It's good, my head is throbbing but good. Is it bad the doctor needs a doctor."

Kip smiled at her, "You know what you need after your first wreck you need ink."

Carol's eyes got big, "Ink, like a tattoo?"

Kip smiled, "Yup, I can go get my rig and do it right here. How about a property of Kip right across your chest."

Carol rolled her eyes, "Ah….NO!"

Dave walked over and slapped the back of Kip's head, "Dumb ass."

Carol laughed, "You know what, if your serious there is something I'd like."

Kip nodded, "Cool, I'll grab my stuff."

Carol held her head, wondering how many new things she was going to try. She smiled at Dave, "You got any pot?"

**-Words To My Heart-**

The whole prison was abuzz with the news that there had been a lead in where Carol was. Daryl sat there at dinner watching the others as they laughed and told stories about the woman. He smirked to himself, if she could only see what she meant to them all. He finished up his dinner and slapped Merle on the back who was staring intently at Beth from across the room, the young woman was sitting in-between two of the young bucks from Woodbury and Daryl knew that it was only a matter of time before Merle lost his shit and killed someone, "Going to check the perimeter, wanna come?"

Merle shook his head, "Nah, I'm good right here."

Daryl nodded heading to their cell, he grabbed his crossbow and her journal. He made the loop around the yard checking the fences and then he sat himself at the base of the tower, leaning against the brick he pulled a cigarette from the pocket of his vest and lit it. He opened the book wondering what stories she would tell him tonight.

_**He hit me. I'm seven months pregnant with his baby and the bastard hit me. He was made because I threw up again tonight. The morning sickness just won't leave me and I don't know what to do. I can't help it that I'm sick all the time. Maybe it's because I have to tip toe around him like he's a caged animal ready to strike. Well tonight he did. I hate my life, if you can call this a life. If it wasn't for the little angel I'm carrying I would end it. I don't care if that makes me weak. At least I'd be with my daddy; he's really the only person that ever loved me.**_

_**I'm too broken for someone to love me. Ed sure as hell doesn't. He just wanted the money mother promised him. Now I can barely get him to give me money for food or baby stuff. I have no one, no friends, no family outside of mother and Ed. I'm a prisoner. How can I let this baby come into this life with me? **_

Daryl felt his eyes sting, how could she think that she wasn't good enough to be loved? Hell out of everyone he knew she was the one person that was easy for everyone to love. If she could've heard the group tonight talking about her and telling stories. She touched so many people with her kind heart and her gentle ways. He turned back to the journal hoping for something to take away the image of Carol her belly swollen with Sophia and a bruise on her face.

_**Sophia is my heart. She is the tiniest thing but when I held her today my heart filled with something I've never felt. She's such a good baby, though Ed says it would be just like me to have a girl. I don't care; he'll leave her alone at least. She's my girl. My heart, I don't think I could make it without her.**_

Daryl sighed, rubbing the heel of his hand into his eyes, shit she had to learn to live without her girl. He still felt the sting of guilt for not being able to put that little girl back into her mother's arms. If he had, he was sure that things would've been a whole hell of a lot different.

_**Last night was the worst beating yet. I can hardly breathe without my ribs screaming out in pain and I think he finally broke my hand, I can't use it. He told me as he stomped on it in his work boots that this way he knew I won't be playing piano again. **_

_**But I don't care. Today when I was sitting in the living room feeding Sophia I had the Country Music Video channel on and my song came on. It was right there. A beautiful woman opened her mouth and my words and music came out. He can't take that from me, sure he doesn't know, I've made damn sure of that. Even writing under a pen name, but that's for me. My music touches other people. Other women. I held Sophia to my chest, ignoring the stinging pain of my ribs and hand and prayed to God to tell my daddy that I did it. I finally did it.**_

Daryl felt a tear roll down his cheek, a sad smile on his face. In the middle of hell, his damn woman still found something to be happy for. She still found things to reach for. He was done with trying to fight it. She WAS HIS WOMAN, no matter what happened when they found her; he'd never love anyone else, not like he loved her. He looked around and then he brought the journal to his lips turning his eyes up to the moon, "Good night woman, stay safe." He pushed himself off the ground and headed inside, intent on finding some sheet music the next day.

**-Words To My Heart-**

Carol walked the compound the next night after her little riding lesson, she had just finished her rounds on her patients and Dave was entertaining a poker game in their cabin. She hugged her sweater to her and stared up at the moon. For some reason she felt herself looking at it a lot and thinking of Daryl. She smiled, wondering what the quiet man was doing tonight. She reached up and touched her cross necklace, whispering, "Stay safe you big hard head."

She sighed walking toward the small bar the guys had set up in the what was an old mess hall. She walked in and saw a few of the older guys sitting at the bar they all nodded to her. It was normal for her to wander in after most of the guys had taken off for their cabins or watch. She walked over to the corner where an old piano sat. She sat down and smiled as her fingers began moving on the piano keys.

No one knew that Carol had made quite a bit of money writing songs. She had used it to bail Ed out more times than not, saying that it was from her mother. She had been saving it up, hoping to run. To take Sophia and go, but by the time her songs were really making money the world had ended. She closed her eyes and sang, "_Jesus Take the Wheel, Take it from my hands, Cuz I can't take this on my own, I'm lettin' go, Give me one more chance, Save me from this road I'm on, Oh, Jesus take the wheel…"_

Carol was snapped out of her own head when she heard someone slam their hands down on the top of the piano. She opened her eyes and stared into the brown eyes of Kip, he was grinning ear to ear, "Girlie you didn't tell me you could play and sing. You've been holding out on me. You know we have a little band that plays on Saturday nights. You have to join us."

Carol blushed, "Oh no, I'm just playing around." She started to stand up and Kip gently grabbed her arm, making her look at him.

Kip sighed, "Pixie, one thing is for sure, you've got to quit doubting yourself. You've been here what two months now? You're a kick ass doc; you're getting the hang of riding, and girl you can play. Now come on, take a chance."

Carol slowly smiled, nodding her head, "I'd like that. I'd really like that."

**Ok, you guys! Since I'm so sensitive to your needs and I love y'all like crazy I'm going to work on Chapter 6 today and make sure that you get it by end of day. He finds her in Chapter 6! So yes you get the pay off, or half the pay off. Don't think it's going to be easy on them. I want to build it up! Hugs and love, now I wait for your reviews like a freaking addict! Hugs, Kaye**


	6. Sheet Music and Guns

Chapter 6….Sheet Music and Guns

**So this is the chapter you have been waiting for! He finally finds her! I know some of you are ready to kill me that it's been five chapters since he last saw her and their interaction had been really her finding him with Anna. But hey don't worry there will be lots of alone time with sexual build up! **

**Again, I'm taking HUGE GIANT liberties with songs she wrote, so forgive me that. I look at her song writing as her being a little bit of a rebel, she still keep writing even though Ed and her mother had her almost a prisoner in her home. **

**Ok, here we go Kings meeting the group…..enjoy.**

**-Words to My Heart-**

Daryl smirked to himself as he flipped through the sheet music he had amassed over the last few months. He found the song he knew she had wrote, "Does He Love You" which Reba McIntnire had done and was overjoyed to see that it only had one song writer listed, Ann Bishop. So he started collecting all the sheet music he could find when they went into Halbrook. He was blown away by the songs he knew that she had written. He stopped on one of his favorites that Beth sang for them all the time, "Jesus Take the Wheel".

He heard Merle come into the cell and he shoved the music back into his bag. Merle huffed, "You ready? I can't believe I'm stuck the fuck here while you and Rick go into town alone."

Daryl chuckled, his brother was basically pouting like a little kid, "Just think with me and Rick gone and you here, maybe ya can drag Beth into the supply closet."

Merle blushed, grumbling under his breath, "Don't know what the fuck you're talkin' about."

Daryl just laughed, heading down to the yard where Rick was waiting. Every time they went into Halbrook he held out hope that they would see her. He had left another note and a Cherokee Rose last time, hoping that it would be taken when they got back, but so far the note and rose was still there.

When they pulled into Halbrook, Rick stopped outside the music store and smirked, "Thought you'd like to stop here first."

Daryl blushed, "Seen me in there have ya?"

Rick nodded, "Yeah. Don't worry your secret is safe with me. The sheet music I see you putting into your vest?"

Daryl nodded, "She wrote them. Found out about it in her journal, she kept it from Ed. She was savin' up money to leave him. Some of them are real good songs. Hell, Beth's been singing some of them since we all got together. I always thought when she got teared up that she just liked the song, but she was just proud that someone knew her stuff."

Rick stared at him, "Our little Carol?"

Daryl smiled, grabbing his crossbow from the back seat, "Yeah, she's an amazing woman that one."

Rick smiled thinking how nice it was to see the quiet hunter open up more. He had been doing that a lot lately and Rick was glad. It had been six months since the day that Carol had found Daryl with Anna and Merle and Rick had worried that they might lose him over it. But he was coming around, slowly.

As they made their way toward the music store, shots rang out. They got up against the building and eased to the end of the block and saw the governor firing on six motorcycles. They people were pinned down outside an old veterinary clinic. Rick nodded to Daryl and they advanced shooting at the governor and Martinez from behind.

Once the governor knew they were surrounded, he nodded to Martinez and the two of them got into their truck and took off. Daryl's heart was pounding in his chest, motorcycles, maybe Carol.

**-Words to My Heart-**

It had been a simple run, fucking into town to grab what they needed and back. Then these two assholes came out of nowhere pinning them down while Pixie and Kip were in the old clinic picking up supplies. Dave was pissed, they were boxed off in a dead end and he was having a hell of a time getting a good bead on the assholes. Pixie and Kip were shooting from their hiding spot outside in the doorway of the clinic their bags filled at their feet.

Then shots were fired from behind the assholes and they took off. Dave nodded to Kip, "GET PIXIE THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!"

Kip nodded and he and Carol got on their bikes and blasted down behind the building. Dave stood up and walked toward the two lone men that had helped them out. One man had a very impressive gun in his hand and the other had a crossbow up and ready to fire. Dave heard his guys pull their guns but he waved them down. He stopped short of them, "Thanks for the help."

Rick nodded, "Friends of yours?"

Dave shook his head, "NO, if I see those fuckers again, it will end badly for them. Dave Martinez." He held out his hand.

Rick shook it, "Rick Grimes, this is my second Daryl Dixon."

Dave felt his oh shit meter go off in his head, this was Carol's group. Dave nodded to the rough looking man that was almost dirty from head to foot. Leave it to Pixie to fall for a bad ass red neck. "Well if you can ever repay you, I'm in your debt."

Rick nodded, "Got a camp nearby?"

Dave eyed the man, he knew about them, he knew they were good people, Pixie had said as much, "Yeah, got a base. Gettin' supplies have some older folks with us that need medical attention. That was our doc and my second that took off to get the supplies back to them. How about you?"

Rick looked at Daryl; Rick knew these were probably the men that Carol was with, "Yeah we got a place nearby. We were doing the same thing. Coming out for supplies and water."

Dave nodded, "Got a fresh water lake at our camp. Plenty of fresh water if you guys have shit to trade."

Rick smiled, "We just happen to have a very nice field that gave us some fresh corn this year. Maybe we could work something out."

Dave nodded, "You boys can feel free to follow us back, we're about an hour out, but I'd put ya up for the night, if you want. Not safe to travel at night anymore."

Rick looked at Daryl who gave him a quick nod, "That sounds great. Our car is parked around the corner."

Dave nodded, "We'll fire up and meet you there."

Once they were on the road behind the bikes Rick looked at Daryl, "Think she's still with them?"

Daryl was vibrating, "I dunno, but I know this, if she is I might have to kill someone."

Rick laughed, "No killing, these look like nice enough people."

Daryl snorted, "Look like a bunch of sex upped bikers to me."

Rick rolled his eyes hoping that Carol was safe and they didn't find her in the arms of one of the other men, because Rick wasn't sure the two of them could take on a whole biker club.

**-Words to My Heart-**

When they pulled into the compound Dave cut his bike, the sun was just setting and most of the compound was in the bar listening to the band play. Luke came running up, "Everything alright? Pixie and Kip said you ran into trouble."

Dave smirked, "No, we're good, few friends helped us out. Where's Pixie?"

Luke smiled, "She did rounds and then her and Kip got the guys together. Everyone was getting nervous you weren't back yet, so she thought them playing a little early might help release some tension."

Dave could hear the music already, he nodded his head walking over to Rick and Daryl who had gotten out of their car and were looking around. Dave smiled, "It's nice here."

Rick nodded, "Yeah, what club are you?"

Dave chuckled, "Clubs honestly. I'm from the Mississippi Kings we were on a charity run when things went to shit, there are all kinds of clubs mixed in got some Demons, Hell's Angels, East Coast Choppers, lots of guys. We have about sixty folks here, women and children. We run a tight ship and everyone works, but as you can hear we blow off steam too. The guys found a tanker truck that we use for the bar's generator and on Saturday night a few of us get together and jam for the rest."

Rick smiled, "Do we need to hand over our weapons?"

Dave eyed them both, "Why are you going to shot me?"

Rick shook his head, "No. Just wanted to be polite."

Dave shook his head, "Nah, come on I'll buy you boys a warm beer and we can listen to the band. I need to find the doc and have her sit down with us. She runs the trade and shit for me." Dave snickered knowing that tonight after Carol saw Rick and especially Daryl he might have to sleep with his knife for fear of his life, but he knew that Carol needed Daryl. She had pushed off every guy in the compound; her heart was only for Daryl.

Dave moved toward Rick and Daryl, "Come on you two follow me."

**-Words to My Heart-**

Daryl walked into the bar and squinted to adjust his eyes, he heard whistling and clapping as the door had opened and as he stepped through the door he heard the next song start and he knew it was her before she started singing. He grabbed the front of Rick's shirt with his hand fisting some of the fabric, not looking at Rick, he whispered loud enough for his friend to hear him, "Carol."

There sitting at an upright piano on the edge of the stage was Carol. Her hair was longer and looked darker, she was wearing black jeans with black cowboy boots, a leather vest which had a black tank top underneath and a sparkly red scarf was tied loosely around her neck. She smiled up at the dark haired man playing guitar and she started to sing, Daryl felt his mouth go dry. He had found his woman and she was right there playing her piano and singing to him, for him.

Carol started playing, not knowing that just feet from her was the man of all her dreams, "_She was driving last Friday on her way to Cincinnati, on a snow white Christmas Eve, Going home to see her Mama and her Daddy with the baby in the backseat, Fifty miles to go and she was running low on faith and gasoline, It'd been a long hard year…."_

Daryl was entranced, her voice was sweet, not as high as Beth's but sweet and mature. He felt Rick hit him, "Come on killer, we're not leaving." Daryl kept one eye on her as he followed Rick back to a table where Dave had three beers waiting. The stage lights shining off a good size Cherokee Rose tattoo on her upper arm that danced as she played the piano.

Carol sang on as his eyes stayed glued to her, "_Jesus take the wheel, Take it from my hands, Cause I can't do this on my own, I'm letting go, So give me one more chance, Save me from this road I'm on, Oh, Jesus take the wheel…."_

Dave cleared his throat as he watched Daryl stare at Carol, "She's good right? She's our doc found her back in Halbrook about six months back. Don't know what we'd do without her, saved more people than I can count. Why'd you let Pixie go?"

Rick smirked at him, "You knew who we were back in town?"

Dave nodded, taking a drink from his beer, "Yeah had to miss a guy with a crossbow. That's why I brought you both back; I don't let people in here. Can't now a days."

Daryl glared at him, "Name's Carol."

Dave smirked loving the protective note in Daryl's voice, "We call her Pixie."

Just then the song came to the big section in the middle, Carol's voice was getting louder and a few of the men started whistling and clapping, "GET IT PIXIE!" "THAT A GIRL PIXIE" "SING IT GIRL"

Dave snickered, "They love her here, I'm sure you guys love her back at that prison, but she's good here. Look at her, she's happy."

Daryl narrowed his eyes at the man, "You don't know shit about Carol and you'd be best to remember that." Daryl started to get up but Rick put his hand on Daryl's arm holding him in place.

Dave just sat back and grinned, "Sure whatever you say, but tell me this, is she going to be happy to see you? Because boy I'm your best shot at getting her to even look at you, let alone talk to you. So you best drop the attitude, because that woman up there, she's my best god damn friend and I won't have you shitting all over her. So if you think even for a split second that you might not love her enough you need to man up now and say so, I'll do this trade, but you stay clear of her. But if you love her then you better figure your shit out before someone else takes her."

Rick's eyebrows went wide, he wanted to laugh. Dave had only been around Daryl for a few hours and he had said everything that Rick had wanted to say for two years. Rick cleared his throat, "So how about we talk trade."

Dave nodded motioning to Luke, "Luke, tell Pixie to wrap it up, we need to talk with these men. Bring her to the cabin when she's done."

Luke nodded, eyeing Rick and Daryl, "Sure thing Dave."

Daryl watched as Luke went up and whispered into Carol's ear, the band was in-between songs and she was taking a drink of what looked like whiskey. Shit six months and she's got a damn tattoo, drinking whiskey, and singing in a band. He smirked then realizing that those were things she always wanted to do but had been too afraid to do. He sighed as he followed Dave and Rick out the door, he stopped to look at her once more watching her play, she really was good, fucking good.

**-Words to My Heart-**

Carol hugged herself smiling as she followed Luke toward the cabin. She always felt like she was ready to take on the world after Saturday night. She loved to play, but when Kip had talked her into singing she half figured that they'd boo her off stage, but they seemed to love it. Luke stopped her giving her a quick hug as Dave came out onto the porch, Luke whispered, "See you in morning Pixie."

Carol nodded, hugging him back, "See you then."

Dave came down and stood in front of her with his hands on her shoulders, "Pixie, today in town those men that helped us out they were from your old group. The two of them came back; want to start trading fresh water for fresh vegetables. You might know them, Rick and Daryl."

Carol felt her heart beat hard in her chest, "Rick….Daryl?" Her words were a strangled whisper against her throat that had seemed to close up, her eyes were shining with tears, she looked up at Dave, "Why?"

Dave smiled at her, brushing her cheek, "Little one you need to be happy and I saw that boy's face when he saw you, he was beside himself. Just come in and talk to them, don't mean nothing, just talking. I don't plan on letting you go, you're my partner in crime. I'm be with you."

Dave pulled her into a hug and she cling to him afraid what awaited her inside. She thought she'd never see him again, not at least until she could come to terms with her life. She took a deep breath and let Dave walk her up the stairs. He looked at her, "Ready?"

Carol nodded; pulling away from Dave she squared her shoulders and walked into the cabin. Rick and Daryl stood up as soon as she entered the room. She gave them a soft smile, "Rick…..Daryl." Her eyes touching on his quickly then looking back to Rick.

Daryl watched her walk in and he felt like the world was spinning, she was here. When she spoke their names he was frozen in place, he never thought he would hear her say his name again.

Rick went up to her hugging her hard, "You had a lot of people scared shitless lady. God you look great!"

Carol laughed nervously, hugging him back. She pulled away, "Sorry about that, but as you see I'm fine, just fine. How is everyone?"

Daryl found his voice, "Worrying about your ass."

Carol looked at him seeing him glare at her, there's the anger she knew all too well. She set her lips in a thin line, "Well I'm fine…."

Before she could say anything else, Dave put a warm beer in her hands, "OK, so let's sit down and talk trade." He motioned to the small table with four chairs; luckily Rick took the hint and motioned for Daryl to sit down.

Carol sat between Rick and Dave, trying to ignore the way that Daryl was staring at her, "So Dave said you want to trade some water for food, sounds good, I guess Hershel was able to plant the field."

Rick nodded, trying to hide the smirk, he had missed all the sexual tension from Daryl and Carol and now it seemed ten times worse than before, "Yeah he got a good crop and we have more corn then we know what to do with, so trading for some water would be great."

Dave nodded, "We'd love the corn, trust me. Pixie here and the other ladies make some mean grub, but corn on the cob, damn I'm getting hard just thinking about it."

Rick laughed and Daryl glared at the man, turning to Carol, "You'd know about the corn if you'd kept your ass at home, where ya belong."

Carol slammed her beer bottle on the table and was getting ready to lay into him when the door flew open. Luke was standing there, his chest heaving, "PIXIE, come quick it's my mom!"

Carol nodded, grabbing her bag and dashing after Luke. Dave was right behind her with Rick and Daryl on his heels.

When Carol got there the woman was laying in her bed, sweating and moaning. Carol looked at Luke, "Damn it, get the blood sugar monitor. Nora, Nora honey what did you eat? Did you take your insulin?"

The woman on the bed moaned, but didn't say anything. Carol pricked her finger and checked her sugar level, "FUCK, her sugar is over four hundred. Dave get Kip."

Dave nodded taking off while Rick and Daryl sat out on the small porch to the cabin. Daryl eyed the guy that was playing guitar in the bar as he ran passed them and headed inside to help Carol. Dave came over and pulled out his cigarettes offering one to Daryl which he took. Dave lit his and passed the lighter to Daryl, blowing out smoke, "So she's different?"

Rick nodded laughing, "Yeah she's different. She was always a sweet woman who'd do anything for someone but you can see she's really changed here. We never knew she could sing."

Dave nodded, "She's fucking great. Kip heard her playing the piano and he got her to start playing with them. It took him weeks to beat her down until she sang with them, but once she did, she hasn't stopped. She's a good girl. Well we better get you two settled for the night."

Daryl glared at Dave, "Where's Carol stay?"

Dave smirked, "With me."

Daryl went to lunge at him, but Rick stepped in-between the men, "Ok, ok, let's all calm down here. Thank you Dave if you'll just point us in the right direction."

Dave nodded, smiling over Rick's shoulder at Daryl, who looked like he wanted to kill him.

**-Words to My Heart-**

Daryl tossed and turned, he couldn't sleep. He had to know if that fucker was sleeping with Carol. He looked over at Rick who was out like a light on the small bed across from him. He sat up pulling on his boots and headed out the door. When he got to their cabin he took a deep breath creaking up the stairs, he turned the knob slowly feeling like a fucking creeper as he went inside. He closed the door softly behind him and let out a sigh of relief she was sound asleep in the hammock.

He gave a glance at the dark bed in back, he could make out Dave's shape but he could hear the man's breathing and figured he was asleep. Daryl crept over to Carol standing there he let his eyes wander down her frame. She looked like a small wood pixie laying there; she turned a little on her side her arm with the tattoo facing him. He squinted seeing three names intertwined in the stems, Carol, Sophia, and Daryl. He felt his throat catch, she had his name on her, he softly ran his hand down the tattoo without thinking and she moved, making him freeze. He didn't need to get caught like some fucking pervert. He leaned down letting his lips brush the tattoo lightly, "I love you." He whispered into the dark room. He stood up and crept out of the cabin heading back to his own for the night.

Dave had heard him come in and he gripped his gun he kept by the bed and watched as Daryl walked over to her. He could tell the poor guy was at best socially awkward but the love he had for Carol was clear. When he watched him touch and kiss the tattoo, he smirked. But when he heard him whisper he loved her, well Dave knew he had to help the two of them out. But how?

**Alright! Well did you like it? Do you want more? Do you want to see what happens next? Hugs, Kaye**


	7. Pixie with a Bite

Chapter 7…A Pixie with a Bite

**So this will be my third and final chapter today, you guys must really love this story**** You're junkies, that's right junkies I would know because I'm one for your reviews….LOL. So he finally said he loved her, yeah she was asleep but you know Daryl, everything with slow baby steps. Dave and Rick got this, so don't worry.**

**The tattoo, with their names in the stems, it done so that you have to really look at it, so in passing someone with let's say a hunter's eye would notice it, but other's would miss it. So it's time for the Kings to take some water to the prison folks and get their corn…..so reunions and stuff in this chapter! **

**Ok, hold on tight, Carol is going to get a chance to do a little bad assery here! **

**-Words to My Heart-**

Daryl sat in the bar eating his breakfast with Rick, Dave, and Kip, they were discussing the trade and how the Kings were going to use a large water truck they had snagged to transport back enough water to keep the prison afloat for at least two weeks, if not longer.

Daryl finally looked up at Dave, "Where's Carol?"

Dave smirked, "Pixie does her rounds with Luke and since she's coming with us, she's probably drilling the poor kid on what she wants him to do the next few days. She'll join us."

Kip smiled leaning back in his chair as he saw Carol coming in. Dave had downloaded him this morning as Carol and Daryl and Kip was more than happy to help the little Pixie get laid. As Carol walked over with her breakfast Kip smirked at her, "Hey doc I have this problem I need you to look at."

Carol huffed, "Kip I'm not falling for that again, besides I didn't bring my magnifying glass with me."

Dave roared with laughter slapping Kip on the back, "Shit Pixie that's funny as fuck. God woman you are funny."

Daryl glared at the two men, pointing his fork at them, "YOU KEEP YOUR FUCKIN' MOUTH SHUT AND DON'T CALL HER WOMAN!"

Dave chuckled, raising his hands in innocence, "Shit Pixie ya got yourself a fucking pit bull."

Carol sighed, standing up from the table, "You know what if y'all want to act like asses this morning, I'll take my breakfast with people who can shut the hell up."

Daryl sighed as she walked across the bar and sat down with Nora and Luke. Rick smirked patting him on the back, "It's alright Daryl, she's right across the room. She's fine."

Daryl huffed, finishing up his food, "God damn people need to keep their mouths shut."

Kip and Dave chuckled standing up, "We'll be ready to go in an hour. Kip's going to check on your water and I have to round the others up. See you out there." He pointed to Daryl, "Don't piss her off or she won't go."

Daryl rolled his eyes but nodded. Across the room Carol let out a loud laugh as Luke told her a story. Daryl smirked seeing her so happy, but when she caught him looking at her, she looked down and frowned. He sighed, this was going to be more work then he thought.

**-Words to My Heart-**

Daryl cleaned out the back of the car as he and Rick waited for the Kings to get ready. Rick smirked, "So we cleaning?"

Daryl nodded, "Have to have a place for Carol to sit. Don't need her on those fuckin' bikes. Give us a chance to talk and shit."

Rick didn't say anything; he had already heard from Dave that Carol rode her own bike. He wasn't sure if this detail would be entertaining or painfully. Daryl might think it was cool, but then again if Daryl got pissed Rick had to be in the car with him for the next two hours. Rick sighed; this was going to be a long ass day.

Carol packed her gear, she was nervous about seeing her family at the prison. She knew she had hurt them when she left, but they had to understand this time away had been great for her. She just wished he didn't affect her like he did. She sighed pulling on her leather jacket and grabbing her helmet. She picked up her bag and headed toward her bike. It was now or never.

Daryl saw her come out with her form fitting leather jacket on and her helmet in her hands and he froze scanning the small group of men. THERE WAS NO FUCKIN' WAY SHE WAS RIDIN' WITH ONE OF THOSE ASSHOLES. He started toward her and almost fell over when she put her bag on the back of a small Harley Dyna and got into the driver's seat. He almost laughed walking up to her, "This your ride."

Carol nodded, "Yeah this is mine, why?"

Daryl smirked, "A little big for ya ain't it?"

Carol huffed, "What you don't think I can handle it?"

Daryl shook his head, "I think ya better get your ass in the car and leave the ridin' to these guys."

Carol saw red, standing up with the bike in-between her legs, "The amount of shit you know about me Daryl Dixon could fill a god damn thimble!"

Daryl got so close to her she thought for a minute he might kiss her, damn he smelled good. "You know what Carol, I know more about ya then ya fuckin' think!"

Dave came over eyeing the two, one more minute and they were either going to kiss or bite each other. He wasn't sure; he cleared his throat, "Best to get on the road right now. Come on."

Daryl growled as he walked toward the car. Rick smiled at Dave, laying his head on the top of the car; it was going to be a long ass ride to the prison. He sighed getting into the car only to have Daryl start as soon as the door was closed.

Dave could see Daryl gesturing wildly toward Carol and his face was all red and twisted in anger. Dave chuckled, being glad he wasn't Rick. He looked at Carol, "I want you and Kip to take point when we get to town. Think you can show that red neck what a woman can do on a bike?"

Carol grinned wickedly, "Yes sir."

**-Words to My Heart-**

Daryl watched her in his mirror the whole ride, she seemed to know what she was doing. She rode in formation with the others like she'd been doing it her whole life. As they neared Halbrook, he saw Dave raise his hand; Kip and Carol zoomed by the car and opened the throttle heading into town. Daryl looked at Rick, "What the fuck is she doin'?"

Rick shook his head, "I don't know, but Dave said she's been doing this for awhile now, so I'm sure he won't do anything to hurt her."

Daryl growled, punching the dashboard, "Damn ass woman gonna get herself killed."

Rick rubbed at the side of his head; this had to be the longest car ride of his life. He was glad they didn't have to go back, and when they did he wasn't riding with Daryl.

When they got into town, Dave stopped them getting off his bike. Rick and Daryl got out of the car and Daryl stared down Main Street where Carol and Kip sat revving their engines. Daryl walked up to Dave, "What the fuck are they doin'? They're gonna call every walker in town."

Dave nodded, shrugging, "Yeah, so? Just watch. They do this all the time. Once they have a large group worked up then we ride."

Daryl grabbed Dave by the shirt, his heart pumping hard against his chest, "IF SHE GETS HURT I'LL KILL YOU!"

Dave smirked, "Spoken like a man in love."

Daryl stared at him in shock, releasing him, "Shut up."

Rick chuckled, his eyes on the road, "Looks like they're getting walkers."

Daryl looked and his heart fell, there working toward them was a whole shit ton of walkers. He was going to kill her if she lived.

Carol waited till Kip gave her the nod and then they opened the throttle riding through the walkers, circling around they went down the street where she saw everyone else. She cut the bike almost loosing it but correcting it. Kip nodded to her again and they drove full force into the herd. A walker got too close so Carol stood up on the peg and kicked it, landing hard back on her seat as they lead the herd away from the others.

Daryl stood there slack jawed, he didn't know what the fuck to do, she was like a fucking ninja on the god damn thing. He was going to beat her ass! He stalked back to the car as the bikes took off. A half hour later they stopped at an old gas station, the men getting off their bikes to smoke. Dave watched as Daryl paced back and forth in the parking lot muttering to himself. He leaned against the car next to Rick, "So was it always like this?"

Rick looked up at Daryl, "With him and Carol? Nah, just the sexual tension, but when she is in danger, he's a fuckin' mess. He's gonna lose his shit, just so you know that ahead of time."

Dave laughed, "I'm not worried, Pixie can hold her own."

Rick chuckled, "Pixie, it fits her."

Just then the sound of bikes approaching made them look up to see Carol and Kip pull in the lot behind the others. Daryl was already on her before she got off the bike, "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT? YOUR NEW FRIENDS GIVE YA THE GREEN LIGHT FOR THAT FUCKING DEATH WISH?"

Carol was pissed; she slammed her helmet down on the handlebars, "DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME DIXON! I CAN HANDLE MYSELF! SO JUST GO CRAWL UNDER YOUR BLOND BIMBO AND GET THE HELL OUT OF MY FACE."

Daryl's face twisted with rage, "OH YEAH? WELL AT LEAST I'M NOT FUCKIN' A MOTORCYLCE GANG!"

The men standing around all groaned, shutting their eyes, they knew what was coming, not even Rick could watch. Carol brought her hand back and slapped him, her chin quivering, "SO I'M A WHORE NOW! Well I guess I was one whore that even a Dixon didn't want." She stormed back behind the gas station crying as she did.

Dave sighed, pushing off the car, "You got him?"

Rick nodded, "Yeah, don't worry I'll kick his ass a few times for you."

Dave nodded walking toward where Carol had disappeared. He found her hugging her knees on the ground against the gas station. He eased down the wall and pulled a joint from his pocket lighting it up, he took a few puffs and then handed it to Carol. She looked up and gave him a weak smile, taking two puffs from it she handed it back, "Sorry he just gets me so…..JESUS, that man is ….He's an asshole!"

Dave nodded, "An asshole you love." He took a few more puffs handing it back, "Why don't you just tell him?"

Carol shook her head, "No, he's with someone. I'm better alone. No one owns me!"

Dave nodded, "Ok, sugar, ok, no need to yell, take another hit and calm down. Can't have you going into that prison all pissed off. He wins that way. But if it was up to me I'd cut him some slack."

Carol nodded, putting the joint out and handing it back to Dave. He helped her off the ground and walked her back to her bike. When they got there Daryl and Rick were already in the car and Daryl was holding his head in his hands. Dave knew the man regretted what he said.

Rick grabbed Daryl by the collar and drug him toward the car, "WHAT THE HEL WAS THAT?"

Daryl gestured toward Carol, "She's fuckin' crazy! Suicidal! You saw her!"

Rick got right into Daryl's face, "NO! What I saw was a woman who knew what she was doing! She's not the same woman Daryl, sure deep down, but calling her a biker whore isn't gonna win you any favors! Now get in the god damn car and shut your fuckin' mouth."

Daryl's shoulders fell, "I gotta tell her I'm sorry."

Rick grabbed him and guided him toward the car, "NO! She needs time, Dave's got this. Now get in before you fuck it up so bad that nothing will fix it!"

Daryl sighed, climbing into the car. When Rick got in he patted Daryl's knee, "It's gonna be alright, just calm down a little. Talk to her don't scream at her."

Daryl just put his head in his hands, this shit, this love shit sucked!

**-Words to My Heart-**

As Carol pulled into the yard, she felt sick. Her reunion with Rick had been alright, but so far her seeing Daryl had been awful. She wasn't sure what seeing the others was going to be like. She took a deep breath as the others started pouring out of the prison. She sat on her bike for a few minutes, keeping her helmet on; she would have a few more seconds without them knowing who she was. Dave tapped her shoulder and got her moving.

Rick walked toward Karen who hugged him hard, "We were so worried."

Rick hugged her, looking at the others, "Daryl and I found some new friends and an old one. CAROL?"

Carol came walking up and gave everyone a quick wave, Beth had Judith in her arms and she made a beeline for Carol throwing her free arm around the woman, "I MISSED YOU, OH GOD, IT'S REALLY YOU."

Carol felt tears as she hugged the young woman, Judith let out a happy laugh and carol pulled away laughing, "What Jude was I ignoring you baby girl? Can I?"

Beth nodded, handing over the little girl, Carol stared at Judith, "You're so big aren't you little asskicker. So big."

Beth nodded, her head on Carol's shoulder, "She's walking now, terrorizing everyone. And Daryl he's been teaching her to spit! So she spits everywhere!"

Carol laughed looking at Daryl who smirked, looking down. Carol was taken aback by how handsome he looked standing there, but her thoughts were cut off as she was engulfed by the others.

Later that night after dinner, Carol sat at one of the tables, rocking Judith in her arms as Dave and Kip told stories about Carol and her new life. The other's were blown away by the change in her. Hershel was beside himself as they talked about medical issues and things she had learned since she was gone. Then Rick did the unthinkable, "Hey y'all you should hear Carol sing and play piano!"

Beth squealed, "OH MY GOD, you can sing why didn't you tell us?"

Carol shrugged, "I don't know, you have a much better voice."

Kip shook his head, "Nope, I don't think so Pixie you have a fuckin' power house voice. If we had a guitar I could make her show you."

Beth jumped up giving Merle a quick peck on the cheek, which made her father pissed, but she didn't care, "Merle got me one on a run! Hold on!"

Beth returned handing the guitar to Kip who smiled at Merle, "Damn man, good taste in women and guitars! You ready Pixie?"

Carol blushed, "No, I can't."

Dave rolled his eyes, "Do my favorite one! Come on you ain't no chicken shit. Shut up and get to singing."

Daryl stood against the wall, he hadn't said two words to her since they got there, but he had been within ten feet of her since their arrival. His eyes were fixed on her as she started patting her hand on her knee, as Kip played. Carol shut her eyes, thinking of the song she and Kip had written, "_I __stare at the girl in the mirror, T-shirt, torn up jeans, no beauty queen, But the way that you see me, You get_

_underneath me, And all my defenses just fall away Fall away, I'm beautiful with you, even in the darkest part of me, I'm beautiful with you, Make it feel the way it's suppose to be, You're here with me, you tell me this and I believe, I'm beautiful with you."_

Carol chuckled nervously, "Wow, I know how to stun a room into silence."

Beth grabbed her hand, "Oh God Carol, that was beautiful."

Carol blushed, "Oh sweetie you are very sweet! But I'd much rather hear you."

Beth shook her head looking at Kip, "Was that all of it?"

Kip shook his head smiling at Carol, "No Pixie and I wrote that one together."

Hershel shook his head, "Carol you're so gifted, why didn't you share it?"

Daryl stepped forward, "She's written a lot of songs, for famous folks. Haven't ya?"

Carol stared at him, not sure how he knew that, "Yeah, I have."

Beth's eyes were wide, "REALLY? WHO?"

Carol sighed, looking to Dave for help, who stood up and smirked, "I think it's time for bed. When you guys come to visit us you can see Carol in our little band. But for tonight, we need sleep."

Carol nodded, standing up she said good night to everyone heading to the cell that Rick had given to her and Dave. She was just easing into her cell, when Daryl appeared at the door. She started to get up, but he waved her back, "I'd like ya just to listen for a minute…..before I lose my nerve….I know I hurt ya….I get that…but ya have to know I've….well….ya have to know Carol….how could ya not….I mean we found out I got drunk….never mind…that don't matter….what matters is…."

Carol sat up, "What Daryl?"

He held up his hand to her, "I'm tryin' ok….fuck ya make everything so god damn hard….I looked for ya…for six months I looked for ya…left ya notes and shit….beggin' ya to come back."

Carol shook her head, "I got one note Daryl, ONE. You listed off all the reasons everyone else needed me not why you needed me."

Daryl stared at her, "CUZ I FUCKIN' LOVE YA IS WHY."

Dave picked that moment to appear from the showers and he stood there with his mouth open not sure what to do. He tried to slip away but Daryl heard him and took off down the cell block. Carol sat there in shock, he had said it, he said he loved her? Carol looked at Dave, "did he just say?"

Dave smiled, "Yeah Pixie, I told you he had it bad."

Carol eased back in her bunk not sure what the hell to do. She let out a nervous laugh and shook her head, not sure what was going to happen tomorrow. They had to leave, she was needed back with the Kings, but one things was for sure, she wasn't going to push Daryl. And what was going on with him and Anna? Were they together? Was it a mistake? She finally fell asleep but Daryl plagued her dreams.

**-Words to My Heart-**

They loaded up early borrowing a truck from the prison for the corn and Rocco's bike, since he was driving the truck back. Carol hadn't seen Daryl all morning, but she kept her heart under control hoping he got back before they left. She said her good byes to everyone, making Merle promise to bring Beth with him to visit, which he agreed too, making Beth squeal and kiss his cheek again.

Just as they were mounting up Daryl came walking across the yard, walking right up to Carol, he cupped her face and pulled her into a long passionate kiss. When he pulled away he grabbed her hand and put a red journal in his hands with a Cherokee Rose on top, "Stay safe."

Carol blushed, but beamed, "Nine lives remember?"

Daryl's lip twitched up and huffed, "More like seven now."

Dave cleared his throat, "Ready Pixie? They'll be visiting soon."

Carol nodded, her eyes still on Daryl, "Yeah, I'll see you soon."

Daryl nodded merging into the crowd that was there to see them off. He watched her as she put on her helmet and kicked the bike to life. She gave one last wave and fell in behind the others. He stood there for the longest time watching them disappear. Merle came over and put a hand on his shoulder, "She'll be back boy."

Daryl huffed, "We need to get shit in order so we can get there sooner than next week. I'm gonna talk to Rick."

Merle smiled as he watched Daryl storm toward the prison, if his guess was right they'd be heading toward Carol sooner than anyone thought and either Daryl would stay there or she would come here, but one thing was for sure after that kiss his baby brother was gonna get some loving.

**Ok, you crazy ladies! He told her and he kissed her, now don't go thinkin' that next chapter they'll be smuttin' it up! LOL….they still have stuff and thangs to work out! Ok, I feed your addiction now feed mine! REVIEW! Hugs, Kaye**

**p.s. what was in that journal he gave her? It wasn't hers? HMMMMMMMmmm, I'm evil**


	8. Crossbow with a Soul

Chapter 8….Crossbow with a Soul

**Ok, I couldn't help writing this chapter, it won't be long and you will see why. I hope you like this. This is dedicated to all the junkies out there! Remember if I feed your need, feed mine! REVIEW AND READ**

**Enjoy this look at our favorite guy!**

**I own nothing, but if it did, I would be married to Dave and we would make CARYL happen!**

**-Words to My Heart-**

Carol was exhausted when they got back to the King's compound. She went straight to Luke and found out that the boy had done everything on her list. He even promised to get her if anything went wrong but he had it for the night. So after a quick dinner she went to the group showers to shower and went to her cabin.

Dave was out playing poker and drinking beer at Kip's cabin. Carol was pretty sure that Dave was getting cozy with Kaye, one of the women who had lost her husband at the rise of the dead. Carol smirked, good for him; maybe she would end up with her own cabin soon. She grabbed the journal that Daryl had handed her and crawled into the hammock, the cool summer breeze filling the room. She thought about the kiss, a real kiss and she touched her lips smiling. Wondering if he was thinking of her tonight. She opened the journal and read.

**So woman, this is a first for me. Writin' ain't a Dixon thing. Ain't gonna be as pretty as yours was. I know you're probably spittin' mad, but I found your journal. I read it. A couple of times. Hell I even went back to that damn music shop and found sheet music to the songs ya wrote. You're damn good Carol. I know what that piece of shit Ed and you're crazy ass momma said but you're good.**

**I'm sittin' on my bunk tryin' to think what to write, ya made it seem so damn easy. But now that I'm writin' while Merle is snorin' I can't think of what to say. Did ya know that Merle and Beth have been sneakin' off together? I'm just waitin' for her daddy to figure it out. When I ask him about it Merle says that it's nohin'. I think he might like her. I mean really like her. He usually crows like a fuckin' rooster about women, but with Beth he ain't like that.**

**Merle's been doin' real good. Even saw him laughin' with Maggie and Glenn the other day. Things are good here, except for ya not bein' with me.**

**Damn it woman, come home. I think about ya all the god damn time. I know ya think I slept with that bitch but I didn't. Ya can ask Beth. Her and Merle got it out of her after they locked her in with a walker and made her talk. She was pissed because I was callin' out your name while I kissed her. Yeah I kissed her, don't remember a god damn minute of it. But she got pissed when I passed out and the bitch undressed me leavin' me like that. She wanted to have ya find us like that to hurt ya. I didn't fuck her. That's what it would've been a fuck.**

**I know I'm a stupid dirty ass red neck and I've tried like hell for two years to keep ya at arm's length. Ya need a good man, a man that will treat ya right. Make ya feel special. After readin' your journal I know now that I can be that man if ya help me. I know I ain't much to look at but damn it Carol, we belong together.**

**I got scars too. You know that, ya said in your journal that mine were badges of survival. Well your's are too. You lived woman. You outlived that fat ass bastard and that bitch. They're dead and you're still here.**

**I outlived my daddy, bastard's dancin' in the fires of hell tonight with your momma and Ed and I'm glad. I know all the pain ya been through. I read it all. How he almost beat ya to death when ya were close to havin' 'Phia. I know ya had to write with busted up hands. Woman when I saw ya on that stage I thought I'd died and gone to heaven! You're voice. I wish ya would sing just for me.**

**I know it ain't gonna be all sunshine and shit. I know. I got shit to overcome. I flinch when people touch me because all my life people have beaten me down. Merle tried to take it for me. When we was kids he would get between me and daddy.**

**It didn't get bad till momma died. She burnt the damn house down. I told Carl it was because of her cigarettes but I know she probably fell asleep doin' crack or some shit. She was a junkie, just like my daddy, just like Merle. I ain't sayin' I ain't done shit before but I stopped all the shit a long time ago.**

**After momma died he started in on me. Momma always protected me. But with her gone he took it out on me. Said I looked like her, said he wasn't my pa that my momma was a whore. You ain't a whore, sorry I said that shit. I'm scared ya gonna fall in love with one of those pricks and leave me alone.**

**Merle started takin' the beatin's for me. He's got scars too. We both wake up at night screamin' from the beatin's he gave us. Sometimes it was the belt but if he was really fucked up it was the knife. I know pain Carol. The pain of someone that loves ya hittin' ya. I would never hit ya, I'd kill myself first.**

**After Merle left it got worse. He beat me so bad one time the cops took me from school and put me with my great aunt who lived in Savannah. The dumb bastard came and got me, said he was sorry, but what he really wanted was someone to work and slave for him. So by the time I was fourteen I dropped out of school and worked at the lumber mill with him. It was hard work and I never saw my own money.**

**But when I turned eighteen the bastard up and died on me. Leavin' the house to me. I know that house ain't standin' no more. When Merle got out of jail, when the dead took over, he came home to get me and we burnt the fuckin' thing down. Don't need no one to live there. Too much shit happened there.**

**Yeah Merle's a prick, but he's always had my back. Merle never hit me, said shit to me. Told me not to be a pussy, but he ain't never hit me. He's done alright by me. I hope ya see that.**

**So I keep talkin' about Merle. But I want to talk about you. You look good. Different a little scary even, but I like it. Kind of freaks my shit out seein' ya on that bike but if ya like it then it's fine. But I'd like it better if ya rode with me, behind me. I like that ya know. I hated it when Rick started makin' ya ride with Lori, her ass could drive around her belly. I know I'm an ass, but it was the only time I got to feel ya so close.**

**I don't know if ya will hit me after readin' this but I want to hear ya sing our song. I got a long way to go Carol and I ain't sayin' good bye just yet. But I'm gettin' sick of findin' your ass so how about ya keep close to me?**

Carol felt tears falling down her cheeks as she read the last little bit. He had opened his heart up to her on the pages of this journal. He had laid it all out for her, told her everything. His daddy, his mom, Merle, hell even about himself. She noticed there was a little bit on the next page and she held her breath and read.

**I've been up before anyone else got up. Went out to get ya a rose. I saw your tattoo. Hell ya probably think I'm a fuckin' creeper already so I snuck into your place. I was afraid that big bald bastard…..well I thought ya were with him. So I had to know. When I saw ya in that hammock I've never been so fuckin' happy. I saw my name Carol, I know now that part of me is always with ya.**

**Now I can hear ya all in the yard and I hope I have the fuckin' balls to do what I want. I want to kiss ya, ain't never wanted to kiss a woman more. So if I puss out ya know I wanted too. I love ya woman, please come back to me. I ain't whole without ya.**

**Write me back if ya want, in this journal. Only if ya don't punch me in a minute. If ya punch me that might suck. Alright stay safe. – D**

Carol laughed and cried at the same time. Jesus what was she going to do with him? He couldn't say all the things he wanted to but he could write them. She shook as she got off the hammock in search for a pen. Once she found it she crawled back into her hammock and wrote. She wanted to have something to give him when he came to see her next time.

_**Well Dixon, if I would've known you'd open up with paper and pen I would've tried that ages ago. Thank you for telling me what happened with Anna. I don't remember seeing her at the prison, but I'm glad I didn't. It hurt so bad to see you with her. If you read my journal and we will talk about that, you know that I don't think much of how I look. Dave is always trying to tell me how pretty I am, but I don't believe it.**_

_**I love you Daryl, I loved you the first time I saw you and now I know you know I saw you naked before I ever talked to you. So I guess I can forgive you sneaking into the cabin, since I've seen you naked and well you know. You're so beautiful and reading that you aren't much to look at, well come on Daryl look in a mirror. You're like every girl's fantasy and I'm just Carol. So stop saying that you aren't much to look at.**_

_**Anna is a sneaking bitch. If she did that and hurt you like that I don't know if I'll be able to control myself next time I see her. I do hang around biker all day you know.**_

_**Dave is my best friend, he lost his sister and he says all the time I remind him of his sister. He has done so much for me. He trusts me. Makes me push myself, without being an overprotective ass like someone can be. You really need to start trusting me Dixon. I can handle myself. Might be nice to save you for once.**_

_**I'm doing things here and helping people and I love it. I love my family at the prison too. But now that you know about me and where I am, maybe we can see each other and figure out where this is going. I know that my life is better having you in it.**_

_**I'll never be young. I'll never be beautiful. But I'm strong, I'm smart, and I'm free for the first time in my life I'm free. The person that Ed and mother beat down she's alive and well. I like to think that Sophia would be proud.**_

_**Daryl, I wish you'd been her daddy. My life would've been so much better. I hope you know I'm scared. You have power over me that scares me. My mother and Ed had power over me and they hurt me every turn. So it's going to be a long road with me too. If you go slow and I go slow maybe we'll find each other in the middle.**_

_**I know one thing Daryl Dixon, I love you more than I've loved anyone in my life. My daddy and Sophia included, please be gentle with my heart. If I give it to you don't hurt me. I promise if you read this and you've come to visit I'll sing that song for you. I'm not ready to say good bye yet either.**_

_**Love always – Carol**_

Carol closed the book and eased down into the hammock, wiping at the tears in her eyes. Hoping that soon a certain dirty looking red neck would ride his bike through the gates of the King's compound and she could sing that song for him.

**Alright you guys! I hope you enjoyed the look into the journal. I know it's short, but bed is calling. Next chapter, Daryl, Merle, and Beth go to see Carol! Enjoy**


	9. Dancing with a Pixie

Chapter 9….Dancing with a Pixie

**So…..you junkies…LOL….I'm so glad you all are enjoying this story. I look back and see what I wrote over the weekend and I can't believe I got that much done. I will try to write on Winter Heat today, I took yesterday off so I could recharge my smut battery and honestly the muse for this story is screaming in my ear. **

**I had a few of you worry about Carol doing drugs. I, and you won't believe this but it's true, have never done any, not pot, nothing. But I have parents who have in the past smoked a joint, my dad being a biker and all. So she's done it twice, that's it. The night she got the tattoo and behind the gas station with Dave she had two hits. So don't worry she's not going all crazy, just a little.**

**Now onto Daryl's visit to King's Compound….hope you like it! **

**-Words to My Heart-**

Daryl had pushed Rick all week, wanting to get to King's Compound as soon as they could, but he had things that needed done at the prison and people counting on him. But Rick finally let them leave Thursday morning. He was vibrating as he rode in front of her Merle and Beth who were in Rick's truck behind him. It took an extra hour because they had to cut around a large herd, but when the gates finally opened and he drove in he couldn't believe how happy he was.

He got off his bike, which he parked next to Carol's in front of her and Dave's cabin, and scanned the busy compound for any sign of his woman. Merle and Beth were heading toward him, both looking around in awe at all the bikes and people going from place to place working. Daryl saw Luke making his way toward them and he nodded at the kid. "Hey Daryl, good to see you. Dave said you weren't coming till Saturday."

Merle huffed, "Boy's missin' his woman."

Luke looked at Merle's metal stump with wonder, "Holy shit, that is fucking cool as hell." He held his own handless arm up, "Man if you could help me out to put something that kick ass on that would be sweet."

Merle shook his head, "Kid, what the fuck do you need one for?"

Beth elbowed him in the ribs, smiling at Luke, "He would love to, I'm Beth, this is Merle, Daryl's brother."

Luke smiled at her, "Nice to meet you, Luke, I'm Carol's assistant around here. She saved my life you know."

Daryl groaned, he could tell the kid had a hard on for his woman, but he bit it down, "Where is Carol?"

Luke pointed toward the bar, "Her and Kip are on break. We're moving latrines and they told the group to take fifteen. Come on, you guys probably need some lunch too."

Merle nodded, looking at Beth, taking her hand, "Stay close to me angel, don't need no biker hittin' on ya and then I have to kick someone's ass."

Beth laughed, putting an arm around his waist and followed Luke and Daryl into the bar. When the door opened they heard the piano. Carol was smiling at Kip, they were both covered in dirt and sweat, but they were having a great time playing. Beth clapped and whistled, "YOU'RE AWESOME CAROL!"

Carol turned around and lit up like a Christmas tree, getting down from the stage she came over and went to hug Beth, "You're early! I'm so glad to see you, sorry I'm so dirty. We work around here too. We're just on break, did you eat yet?"

Daryl shook his head giving her a soft smile, "Not yet, wanted to get here. Hope it's alright we're early."

Carol smiled at him, touching his arm giving it a little squeeze, "No it's fine. I'm glad you're here." She let go of his arm, "Come on let's feed you."

She disappeared into the kitchen and came back out with a plate full of sandwiches and a bag of chips. She set them on the table and went to the bar getting five warm beers, she whistled to Kip who put down his guitar and came over sitting with them. Carol sat down next to Daryl as everyone started to eat, "So how's everybody?"

Beth smiled, "Maggie told us that she's going to have a baby."

Carol's eyes went wide, "Oh my God that's wonderful. Is Glenn scared shitless yet?"

Merle laughed, "Little short round was pale as a ghost when she told us. Kid'll make a good day though, but damn I would pay anything to see what his face looked like when she told him."

After lunch Carol lead them to the cabin, "I'll get Luke to get some mattress, unfortunately we're running low on sleeping space, so you'll have to bunk with me and Dave."

Daryl looked around, "That's fine. Where is he? Saw his bike was gone."

Carol sighed, "They took the box truck out this morning to do a big run, to one of the warehouses. They might be back tonight, might not. If they don't make it back then Beth can have the bed."

Daryl nodded, "That's fine. We didn't give ya notice so where ever is fine."

Carol nodded, smiling at him, "Well I have to get back, want those new latrines up and going by night fall. I'll see you soon; if you need anything find Luke he's always around. Kip and I are in charge so I better get down there before he talks the women into working topless, man's horrible." Carol picked up the red journal from the table and handed it to Daryl, "See y'all soon."

She left her cheeks burning red as she did. Merle flopped down on the little love seat, "So what are we doing here? Rick didn't even know why we had to come so soon."

Beth sat down next to him and slapped his chest, "Stop it, he wanted to see Carol. I would die if I had to be so far away from you, you big hard head."

Merle snuggled into her side, "That's cuz I'm so irresistible angel, can't keep your hands off me."

Daryl rolled his eyes, "You two make me sick, I'm goin' to get some air, No screwing around in the hammock or the bed. Especially the hammock."

When he closed the door he heard Merle laughing and Beth yelling at him. Daryl sat down on the steps and read the journal, a slow smile creeping onto his face. When he was done, he looked up and saw Luke nearby talking with some other people so he walked to his bike putting the journal in his saddle bag for safe keeping and went over to the kid. Luke looked up and smiled, "Hey Daryl, need anything?"

Daryl nodded, "Can ya take me to Carol? Thought I might as well give a hand with somethin' hate fuckin' standin' around."

Luke nodded, "Sure follow me." Luke took Daryl down a little dirt path and he almost died laughing when he saw her. She was covered in dirt from head to toe and sitting on an old tractor slowly moving the old latrine frame as Kip directed her.

Kip looked up and smirked, "Hey Dixon, give us a hand will ya, your old lady is a shitty tractor driver."

Carol glared at Kip, "Kip! I swear to god I'm gonna kill you one day."

Kip laughed, "Oh come on Pixie, don't get your thong all twisted up, I'm just fuckin' with you."

Daryl smirked, as she stopped the tractor, he came over leaning on the side of it, "Why don't you let me see if I can get things done a little faster." He lightly touched her bare leg, loving the cut offs she was wearing. Even in the dirt she looked beautiful.

Carol gave him a half smirk, "Alright, go ahead."

She crawled off the tractor and went over sitting in the shade with a few of the other ladies who had helped dig the new latrines. Kip and Daryl worked well together and got the frame up, when they were done, Daryl sat down on the grass hard next to Carol picking at the grass, "So, did ya miss me?"

Carol smiled, handing him a bottle of water, "I did."

Daryl smirked, "A lot?"

Before she could answer Luke came running down the path, "WALEKRS! PIXIE, KIP WE GOT A SHIT TON AT THE GATE."

Carol jumped up, running toward the gate. When she climbed up on the wall she saw about forty walkers milling around, she looked at Kip, "Shit! Always when he's gone, like they know!"

Kip nodded, looking around yelling to the men he could see, "ALL ABLE BODY MEN, LEATHER AND KNIVES, NO GUNS! Luke go get anyone that can fight, NOW!"

Carol jumped off the wall and ran into the cabin, Merle and Beth flew away from each other, Beth buttoning her shirt fast, "What's the matter?"

Carol was pulling on a pair of jeans over her shorts, "Walkers at the gate, we have to keep it clear in case the others come back." She pulled on her leather and grabbed her knife.

Daryl was still on the wall, when she came back, "Where do you think you're going?"

Carol rolled her eyes, "I'm in charge, me and Kip, I'll be damned if I send men over the wall and not go. I've done it before it will be fine."

Kip rolled his eyes, "Come on no time to fight kids."

Carol nodded to him and the two of them jumped the wall, followed by several other men. Daryl growled as he did too, following close behind Carol killing walkers as they went. When he finally reached her, he put his back to hers as they fought. Finally when the last walker fell, Carol scanned the group, "ARE WE WHOLE?"

All the men started nodding, Carol nodded to Daryl who nodded back, "Ok, we need to stack and burn them boys, you know the drill."

They had gotten most of them stacked when they heard the rumble of the bikes coming. Carol swore under her breath as Dave pulled up and stopped his bike, "What the fuck happened here and why the fuck are you outside the wall?"

Carol rolled her eyes, "I'm fine. We had to keep the gate clear, so I did." Carol walked toward the gate and whistled for the men to open it. Dave drove in pissed as hell; he nodded to Daryl but kept going.

By the time Daryl caught up to Carol, Dave was off his bike and in her face, "WHAT DID I TELL YOU BEFORE I LEFT?"

Carol squared her shoulders, "Listen! I wasn't going to send men over that fucking wall without helping! I was fine!"

Dave was pissed, "I TOLD YOU TO LET KIP HANDLE THAT SHIT. Don't even think about sneaking off Kip you fucker I see you over there."

Kip sighed, staying next to Daryl as the two kept fighting, "I hate it when mommy and daddy fight."

Daryl looked at Kip, "This happen often?"

Kip sighed, "Only when she does something he told her not too. The last time she went out and helped with walkers at the gate we almost lost her. He has strictly forbidden her from doing it again, but she doesn't listen."

Daryl huffed, "Ain't that the fuckin' truth." Daryl turned back to the fight which was reaching new levels of pissed off.

Dave pointed into her face, "IF YOU WOULD JUST FUCKIN' LISTEN WE WOULDN'T BE HAVING THIS CONVERSATION! I'M IN CHARGE SOMETHING HAPPENS TO YOUR STUBBORN ASS IT'S ON ME!"

Carol stomped her feet, "FINE! I WON'T DO IT AGAIN. Next time you can deal with them when you ride in!" Carol stomped away down the path and Dave growled heading in the opposite direction, both acting more like siblings then friends.

Daryl looked at Kip, "I got her, if you got him."

Kip nodded, "Good luck."

Daryl found her sitting under a tree, her pants and jacket were off next to her and her head was resting against the tree, tears streaming down her face. He stood next to her, "This seat taken?"

Carol opened her eyes and gave him a smile, "No."

He sat down next to her, "You alright?"

She nodded, rubbing the tears from her cheeks, that had made little dirt tracks, "He's just worried. He worries all the time, I should've listened. But when he leaves me in charge…."

Daryl nodded, "I get it. It's like when Rick's gone. I try to do what I think he would. Only difference is Dave he wouldn't be able to forgive himself if somethin' happened to ya. Not to mention I'd have to kill the fucker, so maybe ya could keep your ass inside next time."

Carol laughed and leaned against him, putting her head on his shoulder. Daryl smirked, wrapping his arm around her. Carol looked up at him, "You didn't flinch."

Daryl shook his head, "No ma'am, not with you." He leaned in and kissed her, his lips pressing sweetly against hers, his hand wrapping tighter around her pulling her closer. When her hand came to the scruff on his face, he flicked his tongue against her lips seeking entrance and she granted it, giving a little breathy sigh as his tongue softly caressed hers.

Luke cleared his throat, "Oh man, I'm so sorry Pixie, but we're unloading and I don't know where you want the medical supplies."

Carol broke the kiss, still looking at Daryl, "We're coming. Just hold on and Luke you need to work on your timing buddy."

Luke looked at the ground, "I'm sorry. See you there." He took off the way he came and Carol smiled at Daryl as he stood up and offered her his hand. When he pulled her up he pulled her into one more quick kiss and then they made their way back toward the truck.

**-Words to My Heart-**

A few hours later Daryl sat in the bar, Carol was on rounds, so he, Merle, and Beth headed to the bar to wait for her. Beth was giddy, "Oh My God this is so freaking cool! We need a bar!"

Merle laughed, "Oh yeah Officer Friendly would love a bar right in the middle of the prison. Maybe a tittie bar too."

Beth slapped his chest, "Damn it Merle do you always have to go right for the crude?"

Merle smirked giving her a soft peak on the lips. Daryl just shook his head and watched as Carol came into the room and headed toward the stage where the band was getting ready to play. They usually didn't play on Thursdays but with them there Dave thought it would be a treat for Beth. Carol grabbed Kip and talked to him for a few minutes and then she headed toward their table as the band started. Daryl smirked at her, as she walked up, she had on her black jeans with a red top that hugged her in all the right places, the neck line was low and Daryl briefly thought how nice it would be to bury his face there, oh he was really getting as bad as Merle. Carol smiled at him, "Dance with a girl before I have to get all sweaty?"

Merle laughed, "More fun to dance lying down to make her sweaty."

Beth growled and pulled him onto the dance floor. Carol held out her hand to him, "Just a little dance, come Dixon, I'm singing for you tonight."

Daryl's face turned red, "I ain't never done it."

Carol's smile was soft, "It's fine, just follow my lead."

Daryl finally nodded taking her hand. As she lead him onto the dance floor he kept thinking about her soft little hand in his big rough one, how it just seemed to fit. Carol turned to him, smiling as she guided his hands to her hips and then slowly she put her arms around his neck and started to sway. She smiled at him, "See not so bad."

Daryl swallowed hard, "No, not so bad."

The band was playing, "It's Your Love" as Daryl stared down into her blue eyes. He tightened his grip on her hips and pulled her tight against him, making her smirk up at him, "Gettin' fresh Dixon?"

Daryl shrugged, his cheeks turning red, "Maybe."

Carol just smiled laying her head down on his chest, feeling like she was more home than she had ever been in her whole life. When the music stopped Carol gave him a soft kiss and then she blotted to the stage where Luke had a glass of whiskey waiting for her. She smiled as she started to play. They were half way through their set and Carol found his eyes in the crowd and she started playing their song, "_You held my hand and then you slipped away, And I will never see your face again. Tell me how to fill this emptiness inside, without love, what is life, any one that knew us both could see, you always were the better part of me, I never wanted to be this free, oh this pain, does it go away, and every time I turn around and your nowhere to be found I know, I got a long long way to go before I can say good bye to you…"_

Beth reached over and grabbed Daryl's hand, "She's singing your song."

Daryl nodded, not saying anything, his eyes were fixed on hers, she was singing for him.

A few hours later, they were all bedding down. Dave still wasn't talking to Carol and Carol wasn't talking to him. Dave was talking to Merle who he told he'd kill him if he woke up to hear him and Beth fucking. Which Beth turned ten shades of red and Merle laughed. Daryl set up his bedroll close to the hammock. They had been asleep for a few hours when they were woken up by the sounds of screams.

Dave had woken up this way a number of times; he blotted across the room shaking Carol. Who was thrashing and screaming at the top of her lungs, "SOPHIA! NO! GOD NO!"

Dave shook her hard, Daryl no up and watching the scene in horror, "PIXIE, DAMN IT CAROL!"

Carol's eyes snapped opened, her body covered in sweat, she looked at Dave and then she crumbled, crying as he pulled her into his chest, "I got ya, it's alright it's just a dream. Relax. Do you need something?"

Carol nodded her head. Dave motioned to Daryl, having him take over holding her, "Just hold her and tell her it's alright. I'm getting her something to help her sleep. If I don't she'll be up for days straight. Whenever it's Sophia, it's the worst."

Daryl nodded, rubbing her back, "I got ya woman, don't ya worry. I got ya." He gently kissed her head waiting on Dave to come back; one thing was for sure he didn't want to leave her again, ever.

**Well there you go! One more chapter down! I know a lot of filler fluff, but hey guess what next chapter lots of crazy stuff going on! Hugs, y'all , Kaye**


	10. Dixon Stick

Chapter 10….Dixon Stick

**Well this chapter starts off light and fun and then goes downhill pretty fast. Our poor Carol. It's a tissue warning for this one and the journal entries after this chapter! **

**Just so you know Merle and Beth are my comic relief and I love thinking of her kicking his ass all the time….the only one he lets kick his ass. Ok, hold on!**

**-Words to My Heart-**

Daryl and Merle were sitting in the bar the next night. Kip, Dave, Luke, and Rocco were sitting with them, telling them stories about Carol since she had joined them. Kip started laughing, "Remember the night she crashed the bike and I talked her into the ink?"

Dave laughed, adjusting Kaye who was sitting on his lap, "Damn that was funny, and then she looked up at me with those innocent eyes and asked if I had a joint."

Daryl almost spit his beer across the table, "Carol? My Carol?"

Dave nodded, "Oh yeah your Carol, who singings show tunes at the top of her lungs when she's high."

Kip laughed, "I did feel bad for her the next day the hangover was awful. She puked so long and hard Luke had to do rounds alone. She was fucked up!"

Daryl narrowed his eyes, "How much did ya let her smoke?"

Dave held up his hands, "Dude not even a joint, she had what Kip?"

Kip rubbed his chin, "She had like five hits maybe? Smokes like a fucking chimney some nights though if she's upset. The first night we came back from the prison, she was up half the night with a little red book in her hands smoking."

Dave nodded, "Yeah, that book is like her prized possession." Dave winked at Daryl, making him blush and the house lights went down and there was Carol behind the piano and Beth standing at the mic. Merle grabbed one of Daryl's hands and clapped his hand against his brother's. Daryl just shook his head watching his woman as she started the song.

Beth stepped up and it was like a Beth Merle had never seen. Her hair was down and she had a shit ton of makeup on and a little halter top that covered a little less then he liked. Sure if they were alone he'd fucking love it, but the whistles she was getting made him want to kill every fucker there. Then she saw him and wink. Standing there in her cut off shorts and cowboy boots looking like every biker's wet dream. Then she started singing, "_Let's how some fun, this song is sick, I want a take a ride on your Dixon Stick, Let's have some fun this beat is sick, I wanna take a ride on your Dixon Stick, Play the love game play the game, play the love game…"_

Daryl slapped Merle on the back loving the stunned look on his brother's face, "Damn big brother ya better take that invitation."

Merle just shook his head and got up moving closer to the stage as she finished up the song. The crowd went wild and Carol smiled leaning into her mic, "That was the amazing Beth Green you guys!"

Daryl watched as his brother pulled Beth off the stage, throwing her over his shoulder and carrying her out into the night. As soon as they were out the door Merle gave her ass a little slap, Beth moaned, "Gonna teach ya girl for showing my shit all over the place."

When they got down the path near the lake, he laid her down on the grass and Merle felt his breath stop in his chest. Laying there on the ground like a fucking fallen angel, with her hair fanned out on the ground was his Beth. She smiled up at him pulling the halter top up so her breast were exposed, "I thought you were going to teach me something?"

Merle nodded, getting down covering her body with his, "Oh sugar this ain't gonna be long and it's gonna hurt like fuck, but I can't wait no longer."

Beth wrapped her legs around his waist, leaning up she bit his lower lip, "I can't wait anymore either. I love you Merle."

Merle growled, "Fuck I'm goin' to hell but I love ya too Angel."

**-Words to My Heart-**

Daryl was having a great time, the band was going strong, he sat there watching Carol and his dick was getting harder and harder by the fucking minute. The way she sang from her soul, the way that red shirt made her breast look good enough to eat. He shifted in his chair, hoping that no one noticed how turned on he was. They were just finishing up their set and Carol made a bee line for him. She picked up his beer taking a drink, without thinking Daryl wrapped his hand around the back of her leg, rubbing softly. She looked down at him and smirked, leaning more into him. Dave rolled his eyes, "Why do I think it's a good night to stay with Kaye?"

Carol laughed, "I told Merle not to use your bed."

Dave groaned, "UGH…I will never sleep on those sheets again. Come on Kaye, take me to your place and have your way with me."

Kaye winked at Carol, "I'll have him home in one piece."

Carol laughed, "Alright! You two be safe don't need no more babies right now." Dave didn't turn around he just flicked her off. Carol sat down next to Daryl, "Hey, I have to do a few rounds and then I'm we could go for a walk?"

Daryl nodded, giving her a smirk, "I'd like that. How about I go with ya? See what ya do."

Carol nodded, "That would be great."

As they were walking toward her cabin, when a screams started. Carol pulled her small glock from her waist band and took off running. Daryl sprinted up the stairs to the cabin grabbing his crossbow he took off in the direction he had seen her go.

When he rounded the corner his heart fell, there kneeling on the ground was Carol. She was cradling Nora's lifeless body in her arms, a fresh bullet hole through her head. Dave came running out of a nearby cabin shirtless, "OH FUCK, FUCK NO."

Carol looked up at them, tears streaming down her face, "She was a walker. She …..she must have died in her sleep….OH GOD I HAD TOO…..Jesus…"

Dave pulled her up hugging her close, stroking her hair giving her the comfort that he knew Daryl would have trouble doing, "It's alright Pixie, you did everything you could. You had too. It's alright."

She collapsed making Dave have to support her up, he looked at Daryl, "Can you take her back to the cabin?"

Daryl nodded, putting the crossbow on his back. He scooped up Carol and started carrying her back to the cabin. He barely heard Dave barking out orders to the others. As they rounded the corner to the cabin he saw Merle and Beth running up the path Beth clinging Merle's button down shirt to that she had wrapped around her. Merle's eyes went wide, "What the fuck is goin' on?"

Daryl nodded to them to follow him as he took the small steps up the porch two at a time, he kicked the door open and laid her down on the love seat, sitting down he pulled her into his lap, Merle grabbing the crossbow off his back. Daryl rocked her holding her close, "It's alright now. Ya did what ya had too." He looked at Merle, "Luke's mom, she died in her sleep looks like turned. Carol found her and put her down."

Merle ran his hand over his face, "Fuck, poor kid. Beth baby stay here help him with Carol, I'm gonna go check on the kid."

Beth nodded, crouching down by Daryl and Carol, "Carol do you want something to drink?"

Daryl nodded to her, "Get her some water or something."

Was Beth went to find water and Merle was gone, he stood up carrying her over to the hammock. When he eased her down she grabbed his shirt pulling him close, the look in her eyes about killing him, "Please…..just lay with me….please."

Daryl looked at the hammock and swallowed hard, she needed him, he could do this. So he eased ungracefully into the hammock and she snuggled into his side, tears still running down her face. He just laid there holding her, muttering to her, "Ain't your fault woman, ya know that. You're fine, now I got ya."

By the time Dave came back Carol had fallen into a restless sleep in his arms. Dave sighed, looking down at her, "She alright?"

Daryl sighed, "She blames herself."

Dave nodded, lighting a cigarette, "She always does. I hate for her to do that. That's the second time. Last time it was one of the kids, that shit was awful. Kid fell out of a tree, she did everything she could but there was too much internal damage. I left for one minute and then I heard the damn shot. It was awful, she was almost cationic for two days, won't go to the funeral. It was the mom of the little girl that finally pulled her out of it. Carol felt responsible, Kaye my new girl she was the mom. She pulled her back to us and they've been close ever since. Bonding over losing a child was awful."

Daryl sighed as Carol whimpered in her sleep, he pulled her closer and she settled down, he looked up at Dave, "When she lost 'Phia I wasn't sure we'd get her back. She's strong, stronger than anyone I know."

Dave smiled, "Yup, we're having the funeral in the morning. Luke wants her to sing let her know when she wakes up. I'm heading back to Kaye she was a mess."

Daryl nodded, "I ain't goin' anywhere, I got her."

Dave nodded, "I know man, just be good to her."

Daryl didn't answer him; he just laid there staring at the woman in his arms. He pulled her close kissing her softly on the forehead, "Ain't ever gonna let ya go now woman."

**-Words to My Heart-**

Daryl knew they had to head out after the funeral, he wanted to stay but he knew letting Merle take Beth back alone wasn't right. So he got up early and read her journal entry. She had already been up and gone to help with things for the funeral, so he sat on the porch drinking his coffee and writing to her, when Merle came out rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, "How is she boy?"

Daryl sighed closing the book, "She's fine, cried a little this mornin' but she's alright. She headed out to help the women get the meal ready for afterward."

Merle nodded scanning the compound, "Sure as hell like it better here than the prison."

Daryl nodded, "Yeah, if they had more room we'd be smart to move our asses here, but I don't think that Rick would allow that."

Merle sighed, "I don't think Beth would leave her daddy, no matter what I said. Can't leave her side. Don't know how the fuck your doin' it."

Daryl sighed, "It hurt like fuck every time, but I know she needs this right now. Ain't about what I need. I hurt her and I have to let her know that it's on her terms not mine. She waited for me for fuckin' too long, so now I'll wait for her."

Merle nodded, "I got that. We leavin' after then?"

Daryl nodded, "Yeah, after the funeral after I know she's alright. I know Dave will look out for her. The only reason he ain't moved in with Kaye is he's afraid to leave her alone."

Merle pinched the bridge of his nose, "Alright, I'm gonna check on the kid and I'll be back."

Daryl watched Merle head down the cabins and disappear. He turned back to the book and kept writing, he had to get it done before he left.

**-Words to My Heart-**

Carol hung close to Dave as the body was Nora Jean Black was lowered into the ground. Merle surprisingly was standing behind Luke patting the kid on the back. Once Nora's body was lowered into the ground, Kip nodded to Carol and she closed her eyes and started to sing, tears streaming down her face but she kept going, "_This is my temporary home, not where I belong, windows and rooms where I'm passing through this is just a stop to where I'm going, I'm not afraid but I still know, this is my temporary home…."_

Carol finished the song and stepped back, but to Daryl's surprise not with Dave, she came over to him taking his hand. He smiled sadly at her and pulled her close, letting her cry into his chest, he held her awkwardly as she did, but he did it, in front of all the people of the compound. He was going to figure this shit out one way or another.

After the somber breakfast Carol helped him pack up his bike. Merle was standing with Luke and Beth near the truck, letting the two of them have some time alone. Daryl sighed, "Well it'll be at least a week before I see ya again. Got folks to feed back at the prison."

Carol nodded, "It's getting harder to let you go."

Daryl smirked, blushing he looked at the ground, "Good." He looked up at her, brushing his knuckles down her cheek, "Want ya to miss my ass, like I miss ya."

Carol let out a little sob as she put her arms around his waist, hugging him close to her, she muttered into his chest, "Do you hate me for not coming back?"

Daryl pulled away a little cupping her face, "Don't hate ya, couldn't hate ya if I wanted to. But ya could still get on the bike now and come home."

Carol smiled at him, "I can't. They need me here."

Daryl nodded, running his thumb over her cheek, "And they need me there, for now. For now." Her face lit up as he leaned down to kiss her, she laced her fingers into his hair and moaned as he deepened the kiss. Daryl feeling brave, ran his hands down to her ass and pulled her tight against him, letting her feel his need for her.

Merle cleared his throat, "Hate to break this up, but we best be movin' boy."

Daryl broke the kiss but didn't look at Merle; his eyes were on Carol, "Yup. You stay safe."

Carol nodded, "You too. I love you."

Daryl smirked, "I know." He walked over and got on his bike, remembering the journal he reached into his vest and threw it at her giving her a wink he kicked the bike to life and headed out the gate.

Carol walked to the gate and watched them go, tears streaming down her face. Dave came over and hugged her into his side, "Aww, come on Pixie, it's not so bad, just think how good the sex will be once ya finally do it."

Carol laughed slapping him as they walked back to the cabin. "Asshole"

What none of them saw was Martinez in a tree with his scope centered on Dave and Carol. He smiled to himself, his cousin had a real nice set up here, and a woman that could used against him. It was time for some long overdue pay back and in the process if it got the governor what he wanted, well that was just a win, win. He climbed down the tree and slipped quietly back to his truck knowing that this was going to be one hell of a good day.

**Holy cliffhangers batman! Martinez and Dave are related? Did you notice that when I slipped you Dave's last name? I'm going to write the journal entries next chapter and lead into the major drama….you're welcome! The songs in this one were "Love Game" by Lady Gaga which Beth sang to Merle, I got the idea listening to my daughter sing it in her room while we were cleaning. And the song that Carol sang at the funeral was "Temporary Home" by Carrie Underwood. Ok, I'm a junkie too so feed my need and REVIEW! Hugs y'all Kaye**


	11. I Wanna Know What Love Is

Chapter 11….I Want to Know What Love Is

**Well this is the chapter where you get to read what they write back and forth in that journal. Now it's getting clear that Daryl is getting braver, so I hope I help some of you with your smutty needs. I think it's pretty clear by the hug and kiss before he left that he's finally freaking ready!**

**Now watch the ending, it will set up the bad shit with the governor and Martinez. Poor bastard don't even know how much trouble they are in!**

**I own nothing, but my KINGS and of course the freaking shit that is going on in Kaye's cabin with Dave….THANK YOU FOR MY DIRTY MIND…..LOL…ok, better now. Here you go your fluffy stuff.**

**-Words to My Heart-**

Carol had worked her ass off, trying to keep herself busy. She didn't want to think about Nora or the fact that Daryl had left that morning. She just wanted to stay busy. That night she didn't feel like eating so she skipped dinner and headed to her cabin. She slipped into her sleep shorts and grabbed a pack of Dave's smokes and sat down in the hammock to read. She smiled opening the journal, touching the pages that he had written to her.

**Jesus woman, what a fuckin' visit had. I'm fuckin' sorry ya lost your friend. I know how hard it was for ya. I know ya will bounce back, ya always do. 'Phia would be proud of her momma. I watch ya with those people; how ya love them, care for them. I'm proud of ya, proud of the things ya do here.**

**I'm sittin' on your porch thinkin' of how bad I don't want to leave ya. But I know if I'm ever gonna have ya, really have ya, I have to let ya go till your ready. I've been thinkin' about last night watchin' ya sing that song to me. I don't think I'll ever be able to let ya go, to say good bye to ya. I don't think if somethin' happened to ya that I would go on. I know I'd kick your ass if ya said the same thing, but I need ya to know how deep I feel for ya. I love ya so much I can't breathe when I think of ya. **

**So we ain't ever sayin' good bye, just ain't in the cards for us woman. I'm gonna spend the rest of my life helpin' ya be the person ya want to be. But I think I need ya to help me too. I need ya to teach me, how to do this shit. I ain't flinchin' when ya touch me but it's hard. I know ya won't hurt me but I still froze up sometimes. I want ya to know that ain't about ya, but about me and my shit.**

**I know ya love songs but my song knowledge is lacking, but I thought of a song that kind of says what I'm tryin' to spit out here in words. "I wanna know what love is" by Foreigner. I know it's cheesy as hell, but it says all the things I want to say to ya. Remember that one?**

**In my life there's been heartache and pain, I don't know if I can face it again, Can't stop now, I've traveled so far, To change this lonely life, I wanna know what love is, I want you to show me, I wanna feel what love is, I know you can show me…**

**I know it's cheesy, but hell woman ya bring that pussy shit side of me out. Hell I want to kick my own ass right now. But it's true. I can kiss ya now, tell ya I love ya. I ain't ever told a person that but my momma. Not even Merle has heard that from my mouth. But ya bring that out of me.**

**I was alone Carol, alone till ya made me see that I couldn't make it without ya. I hope ya don't think I'm crazy, but I ain't ever made love to a woman. When I've been with a woman it was all about just fuckin' her. And trust me those times weren't nothin'. Just fast and hard and it was over. Shit kicking my own ass here again tellin' ya that shit again. But it's true. I lay in my bunk at night and hell woman all I can see is ya. The things that run through my fuckin' mind….well ya already know I'm a god damn pervert, ya saw me beat off before ya ever talked to me.**

**Carol I want to do things to ya woman, things that I don't know are right with a woman like ya. But if ya keep wearin' that damn red shirt, well I'm likely to rip it off ya. Now see that ain't even right. Ya buried your friend today and I'm thinkin' about your tits. Shit I'm sorry woman, wish this god damn pen was a pencil I'd fuckin' erase shit. I know if I cross it out you'll just fuckin' see it through the scribbles.**

**Oh what the hell, tonight when I'm layin' in my cell alone, cuz ya know Merle and Beth are gonna be fuckin' like bunnies somewhere, I'm gonna think about ya while I'm rubbin' one out. I hope ya think about me too. Shit just thinkin' about ya touchin' yourself….shit I'm worse than Merle.**

**Well I'll be thinkin' of ya a lot. Stay safe and remember some dirty ass red neck is lovingly ya somewhere. Look at the moon woman and I'll be lookin' at it too. Sweet dreams till then. –D**

Carol felt a heat come to her cheeks as she thought about him. Hell the man was getting bold, maybe it was time to take things to a different level. Carol knew how he felt she spent so much time in the shower, getting herself off thinking about the way his arms glistened with sweat when he was working or the way his eyes pierced her soul when he looked at her, or hell the way his tongue slipped into her mouth when they kissed.

Carol shivered, slipping her hand down inside her sleep pants. She couldn't help it. She leaned back in the hammock making herself comfortable she touched her clit and electrify shot through her body. She pictured him in his sleeveless shirt, with his crossbow on his back, sweat on his brow as he walked toward her pulling her into a kiss that would melt most normal women. She panted as the orgasm ripped through her; a small smile coming to her face as she slowly opened her eyes.

When she did, she froze, there looming over was Hector Martinez, his hand going to her mouth, "Oh sweetie, we can have all the fun you need if my cousin ain't getting the job done. Now get up nice and slow and no one needs to die. We're walking out the front gate sweet thing."

Carol was frozen; there was nothing she could do as he yanked her up a gun going to her forehead as he pushed her hard against his chest, her back to his chest. She could feel his erection digging into her ass. Martinez chuckled, licking the side of her neck, "That's right sweet thing, that's what a man feels like, now let's go."

He guided her to the door and when they stepped outside Luke saw them right away, he turned screaming to Dave who was on watch on the wall with Kip and Rocco, "DAVE! CAROL!"

Dave spun around and his heart stopped, standing on the porch to their cabin was his fucked up cousin Hector with his arm wrapped around Carol with a gun pushed up against her temple. Dave growled, yelling down to him, "HECTOR YOU PIECE OF SHIT! You let her the fuck go! Take me!"

Hector laughed, kissing the side of Carol's neck, "Oh no cousin she's a sweet little thing, I think she's the kind of bargaining chip I need to get you to do what needs done. See my boss the governor he wants men like you to work for him. He has a problem with a group not far from here and he wants you and your merry band of assholes to be his muscle. Now if you know what's good for you, You'll be in Halbrook on Main Street in two days at noon. Then you'll have a little talk with the governor. I promise I'll leave her alone….mostly. Now open the gate or the little sweetheart here gets a bullet to the brain."

Dave clenched his fists at his side, he wished he had a bead on the fucker, but he was standing just enough behind Carol he would hit her if he tried. He nodded his head, letting Kip and Rocco know to open the gate.

Martinez laughed as he backed out of the gate his hold on Carol tightening. A tan truck pulled up and Hector pushed Carol into the back with him and they sped away. Dave crouched down screaming in anger. He looked up with tears in his eyes, "Get the guys, we ride to the prison tonight!"

**-Words to My Heart-**

Dave rode out with ten guys heavily armed. HE knew he was stupid for going at night but he couldn't not get to Daryl quick enough. HE knew the men at the prison would help them get her back. He just prayed that it was before anything too bad happened to her. With the walkers more active at night they didn't pull up to the prison gates till daylight. Rick's son Carl was at the gate, "What's going on?"

Dave almost growled at the kid, "OPEN THE FUCKIN' GATE I NEED TO SEE YOUR DAD AND DARYL!"

Carl jumped to action opening the gates and the bikes thundered through the yard. As Dave pulled up Rick, Daryl, Merle, and Tyreese came out. Rick walked up to Dave, "What's going on? It's really early."

Dave held his hand up motioning to Daryl to come over; Daryl felt fear rip through his body. Dave took a deep breath, "Last night my cousin Hector Martinez took Carol."

Daryl lunged at the man, grabbing his kutte in both hands, "WHAT THE FUCK? YOU'RE MARTINEZ'S COUSIN? DO YOU KNOW WHAT THE FUCK HE IS?"

Rick was trying to pull them apart, but Dave shook Rick off, he knew this fell on him, "Man, you have to understand I haven't seen that sick fuck since before I left Georgia. I kicked his ass for pushing up on my wife at the time Kayla. He must've been watching us and thought Carol was my old lady. He said if I go along with this governor asshole, they'll let her go."

Daryl released him, pacing back and forth. Merle stood close by, he knew his brother was going to fall apart. Daryl crouched down his head in his hands, Merle started to move toward him, but Daryl stood up pointing at Dave, "I LEFT HER WITH YOU. YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO KEEP HER SAFE, IF HE TOUCHES ONE HAIR ON HER HEAD IT'S ON YOU!"

Dave nodded slowly, knowing that everything he had just said was right. He sighed, following the others into the prison. He knew that hell was going to rain down on this governor.

**Ok, a short one, and I might do one more tonight, but folks, I'm going to read some and drink sweet tea and enjoy the sunlight, that thing I don't see much. Much love to you all and yes I'm a bitch leavin' with this….but you love me and it builds up the suspense! Hugs, Kaye**

**p.s. If you haven't read the Daryl/OC story "Country" by Silvercreekmama you should! There is a Kaye in that story that is married to a Norm, I'm shameless…..**


	12. Sweet Revenge

Chapter 12…..Sweet Revenge

**Oh wow, so I guess I have a large crowd gathering for my wee little head after that ending….teehee…she chuckles evilly. Glad you all are into so much that you are ready to chain me to the lap top….LOL.**

**Well don't fear, there will be plenty of bad assery in this chapter. I hope you enjoy! A little bit of violence toward women, but much more toward manhood so just be warned if that is a trigger for you, there is no rape, just ….well you'll see.**

**Here we go….so you know I adore you all and if I've missed you in sending back a thank you I'm so sorry! Hugs! Kaye**

**-Words to My Heart-**

Carol came too tied to a chair in what looked like an old RV. She rolled her head to the side to see Martinez in the bedroom area changing his shirt; he turned and smiled at her, "Oh baby you're up. I was just cleaning up a little. The governor will be here to talk to you." Carol stiffened at the mention of the mad man's name. Martinez walked towards her crouching down he ran his knuckles across her cheek, like Daryl had done just hours before, "Oh sweetie, we're going to get along so good. I can show you things that old Dave don't know how to do."

Carol had to bite down on the inside of her cheeks to keep from screaming. Her chin trembled as he ran his hands up her bare legs, why did she wear those fucking sleep shorts to bed. He growled as he nestled his head into her lap. She felt his hands ghost against her panties and she thrashed on the chair. Before he could do more, the governor opened the door and stepped in smiling at her. Martinez retreated away from Carol, "Governor, as promised."

The governor nodded, pulling another chair in front of her Carol and sitting down crossing his legs, "Well sweet heart I'm so sorry we have to have you tied up, but we can't have you running away from us now can I. Why don't you tell me how you know the Dixon brothers?"

Carol stared at this man, the man she knew had killed Andrea, "Why do you care? I mean you're just going to kill me, like you killed Andrea."

The governor looked down at his hands that were elegantly picking at his pants; he slapped her so fast Carol didn't even see it coming. When she finally got her bearings and looked back at him he was sitting there calm again, "Andrea was a traitor, she had to be dealt with. She was confused."

Carol spat blood out of her mouth onto the floor, "Then why would it impress you if I ratted out my people. Kill me. I've made my peace with God."

The governor laughed, standing up he walked over to the door and motioned for his man Strumpet to bring in a surprise guest. Carol watched as they drug someone in with a hood over their head. The governor pulled the prisoner up to his side and pulled the bag off their head, there standing in front of Carol was Beth.

Beth had duct tape on her mouth and she had been crying. Carol thrashed against her restraints, "YOU BASTARD!"

The governor smiled, running his hand down the side of Beth's face, "Now Pixie, if you're smart you'll do what you're told or I'll take little Beth here and show her what a real man's like." He turned to Martinez, "You have the night to get something out of her, do what you will, but leave this little morsel for me."

Martinez smirked at Carol, "Yes governor, thank you governor."

The governor shoved Beth down into a chair and the men left, leaving them alone. Carol felt sick, she stared at Beth, "Oh Beth honey I'm so sorry, don't worry we'll get out of this somehow. Just do what I say and follow my lead." Beth nodded her head, Carol knew if they were going to get out of this she was going to have to do something that she had told Andrea to do a long time ago to the governor. She closed her eyes and prayed that Daryl would understand, but she hoped she wouldn't have to let it go that far.

**-Words to My Heart-**

They had just sat down going over what both groups knew about the governor, trying to pin point where they might be keeping Carol when Hershel came in, "Has anyone seen Bethie? Merle?"

Merle shook his head, "Nah, maybe she's in the other cellblock."

Hershel looked pale, "No I just came from there, son if you know where she is, just tell me, I won't be mad."

Merle shook his head, "I don't. Shit Rick…"

Rick sighed, "Let's look for her, maybe she got caught up somewhere. Karen get some of the women to help you look in the cells. Carl you and Michonne head outside and check the yard. The rest of us will check the tombs, she has to be here."

After thirty minutes of working their way down through the tombs, they found the message clear as day written in walker blood outside of the old warden's office where they stored extra things, _We have your girl Dixon, come and get her – G._ Merle was enraged, he tore apart the warden's office. Daryl waved everyone off and let him get it all out; he understood the pain his brother was going through. When he had calmed down, Merle stood up and stalked out into the hall where the other men were, "I'm tellin' her daddy."

Rick sighed, "Merle maybe I should….."

Merle snapped his head to look at Rick, "No Officer Friendly, that girl ….. she's my life….I may not 'a been man enough to tell him I loved her before now, but I sure as well tell him she's gone and that I'm gettin' her back!"

Daryl watched his brother as he crouched down in front of Hershel, his voice was soft, "Hershel, we found a note in the tombs, the governor has her."

Hershel's face crumbled, "NO, not my little girl." Hershel looked around to Rick and then he looked at Merle, grabbing onto his leather vest, "I know you love her, I don't like it but I know there isn't a man here that will fight harder to bring her back. Will you do that? Bring my little girl back?"

Merle nodded, placing his hand over Hershel's giving them a little squeeze, "I will, or I'll die tryin'."

Dave looked at Rick, "We need a plan."

**-Words to My Heart-**

Carol tried to relax when Martinez came back in, he smirked at her, "So are we going to do this the easy way or the hard way?" His hand trailed down her neck to just above her breast, Beth's eyes went wide and fought against the ropes tying her hands together. Carol looked at her and shook her head.

Carol looked up at Martinez, "Please not in front of her."

Martinez laughed, picking up the chair and carrying her back to the bedroom area. Carol could hear Beth thrashing around, but she knew if she was going to save Beth she had to do this. Martinez leaned down getting in her face, "No sweet one if you behave I'll take off a few of these ropes so we can party together, let's start with a kiss and then we'll see where it takes us. Now if you bite my tongue or hurt me I'll take it out on that little girl in there, got it?"

Carol nodded her head, fighting back tears as he leaned down and his lips brushed hers. He growled as she opened her mouth to let him in, tears streaming down her face as she kissed him. He pulled back and smirked at her, "Damn girl, you're good at this shit. Might not kill you after all this is over, might just ask the governor if I can keep you."

He grabbed her breasts, squeezing them a little moaning as he did. Carol had gotten her feet free when he had carried the chair back and now she had one hand free. She kicked him as hard as she could in the balls. Martinez went down hard, grabbing his crotch. Carol stood up still half hooked to the chair, kicking him with everything she had, making sure several kicks landed on his erection, she wanted to break him. She kept kicking, the mother fucker was touching her, he wanted too….the more she thought about it the more she kicked him, until there was blood on the crotch of his pants. Once he was out cold, she sat the chair down and got her other hand free. She took his gun and tied him up with the rope, best she could. She went to Beth untying her, when she took the duct tape off the girl let out a little squeal, throwing her arms around Carol, "I'm so sorry, did he hurt you?"

Carol shook her head, "Don't worry about me. Are you alright?"

Beth nodded, Carol looked at her, "Can you run?"

Beth nodded, "Yeah, my head hurts but I can run."

Carol opened the door slowly, easing out along the side of the RV. She saw a few men standing there talking to each other with large rifles, she saw the governor sitting in front of another RV yards from them. Carol backed them up and went the other way. They worked silently through the old RV park until they came to a fence. Carol helped Beth over and then she started crawling, she heard noise behind her and then felt what was like a bee sting rip through her left shoulder, she fell from the top of the fence. Beth pulled her up and they ran for their lives as fast as they could to the woods. Carol knew they could follow that easy if they stuck to the woods. They didn't stop, running as hard as they could. A few times in the night they saw lights from their trucks if they got too close to the road, but Carol had to, she had to make sure they were heading toward the prison. The prison was much closer than the King's compound and the governor would expect her to go there.

She had blood pouring from the gunshot wound in her shoulder and a few times they stopped so Beth could tear pieces off her shirt to keep the bleeding down. Carol's legs were cut all to hell and so were her feet from running in her sleep shorts and bare feet, but she kept going, she had to get Beth to safety and she had to see Daryl one last time. She knew she was fading fast and when daylight broke, they finally made it to the gate of the prison. Glenn and Kip saw them and ran to let them in. Beth had almost carried her the last mile, the blood loss too great.

Kip couldn't believe the mess she was, she was bleeding from her shoulder, her legs were cut all to hell and her feet were raw. Once the gate was open he scooped her up and she screamed out in pain, then fell still in his arms. He ran toward the prison with her, "DAMN IT PIXIE WAKE THE FUCK UP!"

Daryl ran to meet them, having heard the commotion outside, he took her from Kip, hugging her close he ran her inside, screaming, "HERSHEL!"

Dave felt sick as Daryl ran pass him with a lifeless Carol in his arms, he looked at Kip who was getting teary eyed, he was covered in her blood.

Beth stood there in Merle's embrace, the man bear hugging her to his side, "She saved me. They shot her as we jumped the fence. If she hadn't…..if she didn't….the governor was going to rape me and then kill me." She sobbed as Merle hugged her into his chest, his eyes met Rick's and they both had a silent conversation, the governor was a dead mother fucker.

Dave stood outside the cell watching as the doctor worked on his friend. Daryl wouldn't leave her side; he sat there holding her hand, talking soft to her, tears in his eyes, "Ain't lettin' ya go anywhere no more. Can't trust ya not to come back a mess woman. You're not goin' anywhere ya hear me? Ya ran the opposite way if ya see a light. We had a deal Carol, we had a fuckin' deal. Now open those pretty blue eyes and tell me to fuck off or get out of your face, do somethin' for god sakes."

Hershel looked at Daryl, "I need to change her, Maggie and Karen will help me. I need to check for other injuries too. Now you can't help her right now. Please Daryl, go check on Bethie and tell her I'll be out there soon."

Daryl gave him a stiff nod, he bent down kissing her forehead, whispering against her skin, "Need ya to wake up now woman, so I can tell ya how fuckin' much I love ya and I'm pissed at ya. Please."

When Daryl came out of the cell, Dave clapped him on the back, "Come on Beth is settled down enough she's going to tell us what she knows." Daryl gave a nod and followed him back into the common room.

Beth hated that they were all staring at her, Maggie and Karen had gone to help her daddy and now the only other woman in the room was Michonne and she gave her the creeps more than the bikers that Carol was friends with. Merle still had his arm around her, "Just go slow sugar, tell us what happened."

Beth nodded, taking another sip of her water. I was heading down to the warden's office, Karen had said that Judith needed more diapers, so I thought I would help out and when I got there, someone hit me on the head. When I woke up I was in a truck, I think it was a truck, there was a bag on my head. We drove for awhile and then it stopped. I heard something that sounded like a gate being opened and then we drove a little bit until they pulled me out of the truck. They drug me around for awhile, the governor snickering that he had both groups right where he wanted you. Then he took me into this RV and pulled the bag off my head. Carol was there, tied up in chair, the man Martinez was there with her. The governor said if she didn't listen to Martinez that…..well…..he said…."

Merle tilted her head up to look into her eyes, "It's alright angel, nobody's gonna hurt ya now. Just tell us."

Beth nodded, looking down, "He said that if Carol wasn't good then he'd have some fun with me. When he left then Martinez started touching Carol." Daryl and Dave both tensed, "She begged him not in front of me and he picked up her chair and carried her into the back. I could hear him, Merle it was awful, he made her kiss him and then he was touching her. She was able to get her feet and one hand free so she fought him; she beat him up real good and tied him up. Then we snuck out and she got shot climbing the fence. We ran all night and then Carol started getting sick, her face was pale. She fell a few times. The last time she begged me to leave her." Beth looked up at Daryl, her face full of tears, "She said she loved you very much and that she fought really hard and he didn't hurt her. I'm sorry I couldn't do better. I should've done better. She might die because she saved me." Beth crumbled into Merle's arms sobbing hard.

Daryl felt sick, the room was spinning and he didn't know what the hell to do. He walked back to the cell and watched as Hershel came out, his face grim, "She's alive. The wound to the shoulder was clean through. More worried about the blood loss and the infection setting in. I'm going to have to figure out if anyone knows if they're O positive, or O negative, those are the two safest blood types without me knowing hers."

Dave nodded, "Yeah Kip is, he's our go to guy with that kind of shit and he'll keep watch over her while we're gone."

Hershel nodded, looking at Daryl, "You sit with her son, see if she'll wake up for ya. I just need a minute to see my daughter."

Daryl nodded, putting a hand on Hershel's shoulder, "Carol saved your girl today. Thought you should know that."

Hershel had tears in his eyes, "I'll never be able to repay that debt."

Daryl nodded, "Ya will, save my girl now."

Daryl went in and sat down next to her on the floor, kissing her hand, "Beth's just fine woman, she's fine, real scared about ya. But she's fine, said ya were a damn hero."

Carol's eyes fluttered open, her voice was barely a whisper, "Daryl?"

Daryl got up on his knees, his hands caressing her face, "Yeah woman, shit I'm right here."

Carol swallowed hard, "Beth's safe?"

Daryl nodded, a few tears falling from his eyes splashing onto her face, "She's fine, woman worried like fuck for you."

Carol nodded, "I know, I'm sorry. I love you."

Daryl kissed her lips, leaning his forehead against hers, "Jesus Christ, I love you too. Don't fuckin' scare me like that again."

Carol sighed, "I'm so tired."

Daryl nodded, wiping at the tears that were falling from his eyes, "I know woman, need ya to sleep. Rest, I'll be here."

Carol nodded, but she was already on her way to sleep. Hershel came back in with Kip and Daryl moved to stand outside the cell. Dave was grinning at him. Daryl scowled, wiping at his eyes, "What? My eyes are fuckin' sweatin' got a problem asshole?"

Dave chuckled, "No brother, no problem. Just fuckin' glad she's awake. How about we go do some ass kickin'."

Daryl smirked, "Hell fuckin' yeah!"

**Ok, well…oh I wish you could see the way the governor and Martinez are going to die…..I think this might be my best one yet! Ok, I feed your need, now feed mine! REVIEW**** Hugs, Kaye**


	13. Reapers of Death

Chapter 13….Reapers of Death

**Not a whole lot of Carol in this one, this chapter is for all those of you how are shall I say it, blood thirsty for the demise of Martinez and the governor. I did a little research and I think I came up with some really unique ways for them to die. I think it will make you all happy. But don't worry I'll give you a good CARYL moment at the end.**

**If you didn't know my little drabble series hit it's 100****th**** chapter today and I'm giddy over it! So hopefully I can make sure to write this with all the blood lust that Daryl and the guys have.**

**p.s. whoever called dibs on Rocco remind me so I can write you in….LOL**

**Thanks for your support and hang on it's going to be a gory ride. Hugs Kaye**

**-Words to My Heart-**

Carol woke up to the sound of soft voices. When she looked over she saw Kip sitting there drinking from a cup, one of the Woodbury women, that Carol remembered named Vicki was standing there coy like talking to him. Carol rolled her eyes; Kip could talk the panties off a nun. Kip looked at Carol and smirked, "Hey Pixie how ya doin'?"

Carol groaned looking at the tube that led from his arm to hers feeding her blood, "Oh god I have your blood in my veins?"

Kip laughed, "Yup just making sure you have a little of the Kipster in you." He winked at Vicki, who blushed, "Don't be jealous doll; I'll make sure I get you next."

Vicki laughed nervously, "Carol do you need anything?"

Carol smiled, shaking her head, "No Vicki thank you."

The woman nodded, making sure to wink at Kip as she exited the cell. Carol groaned letting her head hit the pillow behind her, "Where is Daryl and Dave?"

Kip looked down at his cup all of a sudden very serious, "They left about an hour ago. I wish I was with them, but making sure you were strong and moving around was top priority, plus Dave wanted one of us here in case the governor comes here."

Carol felt tears pricking at her eyes, "They didn't even say good bye."

Kip shook his head, "They did sweetheart, both of them and because you and me are hooked together I saw every awkward moment of that man of yours tell you good bye. Poor guys got it bad for you. He was muttering and shit, but he kissed your lips and then threatened to cut my balls off if I screwed up and let you die."

Carol wiped at the tears falling from her eyes, "That sounds like my man."

Kip snorted, "Jesus I hope he's your man, you have his god damn name on your skin woman. You don't do shit like that unless it's forever."

Carol nodded, staring up at the bunk above her, hoping and praying that Daryl and the others came back. She couldn't lose him now that she had finally found him.

**-Words to My Heart-**

They approached the broken down RV park on foot. Dave with nine of his guys and the prison group minus Tyreese and Maggie all made their way in to surround the governor and his men. Glenn used the wire cutters to cut a hole into the fence and they all slipped slowly into the park. They cut off into three teams, Merle and Rick were to track down the governor, their prime objective was to kill his sorry ass. Glenn and Michonne led the others to take out whoever they had working for them. But Dave and Daryl had a special plan for their objective; they were to take out Martinez.

They worked through the lot carefully; Rick could tell that the governor had fallen into a darker pit of madness, just by the lack of attention that was being paid. From all accounts he only had about ten men under him now since losing Woodbury. Merle and Rick inched toward the RV where they knew the governor was staying from what Beth had told them. The waited one on either side of the door. The plan was for Glenn and Michonne's group to open fire and once the governor came out they were going to take him down. Merle had already talked to Rick about the way he wanted to put the fucker to death and though Rick was questioning his own sanity at the time, he agreed the governor would meet a fitting end.

They waited patiently and finally the first shot rang out and then chaos was all around them. Glenn and Michonne along with Dave's guys and their people made fast work of the few soldiers the governor still had. The governor heard the noise and ran from his RV only to be met with Merle's metal stump in his face. He went down hard and Rick and Merle were on top of him, tying his hands and dragging him into the center of the RV Park.

Glenn and Michonne were finishing up a sweep of the park, making sure they didn't miss anyone. The governor sat on the ground he spat blood at Rick's feet, "You don't have the stomach for what needs to be done here. If that was the case you would've killed me when we met the first time. But you didn't."

Rick smirked, "You're right, I should've killed you but I didn't. Funny thing is I'm a whole different man now and if I can't get it done, well Merle here will. You've done enough damage in this world. It's time for it to be over."

The governor laughed, "Go ahead shot me. What do I care?"

Merle laughed crouching down in front of him, "Oh we wouldn't want it to be that fast. I think you'll like my choice in death for you."

Rick and Merle hauled him off the ground and walked him toward a nearby tree that stood alone. The governor laughed as they tied a long rope around him, "Oh no, not a rope."

Rick just shook his head and laughed, walking out of the park toward the trucks they brought. Merle smiled at the governor, "No I can have some fun before he comes back, just you and me governor, or should I say PHILLIP, that's fucking sissy name man. I know why you changed it to the governor, sounds scary, but you're just a little boy pissing his bed ain't ya?"

The governor growled pulling at the rope and Merle laughed, punching him in the stomach hard with his metal stump, several times. The governor looked up at him as Rick brought the truck and backed it up facing the tree, "What you're going to run me into the tree, big deal, no creativity for the red neck and the dumb ass sheriff."

Rick nodded to Merle, "You go get the other one."

Merle smiled, "Yes sir, sheriff, enjoy your alone time with the prisoner."

Rick walked over to the governor his hands on his hips, shaking his head, "You know this was Merle's idea and I have to say it was a damn fine idea. Just so you know I'm going to enjoy this."

The governor huffed, "You're just like me. You wait; this world has a way of changing a man. Sooner or later you'll be right where I am."

Rick nodded his head, "Well that might be, but if I ever get where you are at least I know right now that I deserved it." Merle pulled his truck up and backed it up and Rick grinned at the governor, "This is gonna be fun."

The governor watched in horror as Merle and Rick tied the ends of the rope to each of their trucks. "What're you doing? I was gonna rape that girl! YOU HEAR THAT DIXON? I WAS GONNA FUCK HER HARD!"

Merle laughed, getting in his face, "I know, that's why we didn't just shot ya. See ya in hell dumb ass."

Merle hopped into his truck as did Rick, Rick nodded and they hit the gas. The rope around the governor tightening and the man screamed out as it bit into his flesh tearing into him. Merle and Rick got out of the trucks and stood there watching the governor as he went in and out. Rick nodded to Merle, "Wake his ass up. I want this to be slow."

Merle nodded grabbing a bottle of water from the truck he walked over slapping the governor pouring water on him. Once the governor was awake they got into the trucks and repeated the process as the rope slowly dug further into his body destroying organs. They did it for over an hour, slow and painfully, until he snapped into two. Merle looked at Rick, "Killin' the fucker ain't good enough."

Rick nodded, "Yeah there's a garbage pit in the back of the RV Park. I saw we dump him there he'll never be able to crawl out and he can spend the rest of eternity crawling around in his own shit."

Merle howled with laughter as they loaded the top part of the governor into the truck. They drove to the garbage pit and before they threw him in, they cut off his arms and busted out his teeth, now the governor was nothing more than a rotting worm forever. The governor was dead.

**-Words to My Heart-**

Dave and Daryl snuck up to the RV where Beth said Martinez had held Carol. They motioned to each other as Dave silently opened the door and motioned for Daryl to follow. Martinez was laying on the bed in the back with one of those cold compress bags you can buy at the store on his groin. Daryl smirked at the damage his woman had done to the sick fuck.

Dave stalked over clamping his hand around Martinez's neck. The man's eyes shot open, grabbing at Dave's wrist, "SHIT, no cousin, I was following orders! I won't hurt her! She's not even here I let her go."

Dave smirked, "Oh man, she made it back to us. Don't you see mother fucker, she told us everything. How you touched her, kissed her, forced her to do things. We know all about it. Tell me Hector, who does she remind you of, in our family?"

Martinez swallowed hard, the pressure on his wind pipe was now worse than his groin, "Colleen your sister?"

Dave smirked, "That's right; she's like a sister to me. To my old lady is back at camp and she's waiting for me. She's gonna wrap her long ass legs around me and fuck me senseless when I get home tonight. I'm not the one you need to be worried about. You see him, I know you know Daryl Dixon, she's HIS old lady and he's pissed cousin. Sucks to suck."

Martinez's eyes went wide as he stared at Daryl, then he looked back at Dave, "Cousin you can't do this man. Come on our mothers were sisters."

Dave chuckled, slapping his face, "I know and you're momma should've killed you at birth, that's a mistake we will correct."

Daryl shouldered his bow and pulled Martinez from the bed dragging him outside the RV. Dave followed laughing as Hector screamed like a bitch, "YOU CAN'T DO THIS…WE WERE LIKE BROTHERS ONCE!"

Dave shrugged, "No brother of mine."

Daryl drug him through the lot, out the fence, making sure the fucker hit everything he could. HE didn't want this to be fast or over too soon, he wanted Martinez to know fear as they took him toward the bikes. When they got there, the other men who were now done with their part of the trip all grinned as they put Martinez in the middle of the circle. Each member of the Kings got one good stomp in before he passed out from the pain.

When Martinez woke up, he was laying on his back looking at the sky, which was getting darker now. His hands were pulled over his head and he couldn't move them and his legs, he couldn't move his legs. HE looked up at Dave who was standing there above him with Daryl, "Please, please just kill me. Just put a bullet in my brain."

Dave looked at Daryl, "You want to show mercy?"

Daryl raised an eyebrow, "No fuckin' way he would've raped her, ain't tellin' what this sick fuck would've done to her, no. We do this."

Dave nodded, stepping out of Hector's line of sight. Daryl knelt down next to him, turning his head so he had to look at him, "Just so ya know after tonight I won't think of ya, neither will Carol. Ya touched the one thing in this world that means the world to me mother fucker and for that alone you should die, but the moment ya put your hands on my property and forced her to do thangs and then hit her, big fuckin' mistake. This is gonna hurt a fuckin' lot and I hope ya enjoy hell mother fucker."

Daryl yanked on Martinez's head to so he could see that his limbs were tied to four bikes all facing opposite directions, his eyes went wide, "NO, YOU CAN'T DO THIS!"

Daryl spat on his chest, rubbing it in, "I'm gonna fuck that woman of mine hard tonight and she's gonna love every damn second of it, just wish I could do it on your fuckin' corpse."

Martinez kept screaming as Daryl got on his bike, he nodded to Rocco who had his gun drawn. The man fired into the air and the bikes took off in different directions. Dave was the first to rip off the limb, then Wolf, then Mad Dog. That left Daryl who drug the fuckers body across the small field, the screams had stopped, but Martinez was still alive so Daryl got off his bike and walked over to the man who only had one leg now, blood was pouring from every part of him. Daryl grabbed a hammer from his bag and smashed the teeth out of his head and then drug him to the old septic tank for the RV Park. Dave chuckled at him, "Damn red neck, you're a wicked bastard, ever been in a club before?"

Daryl smirked at him, "Nope, said I was too damn mean."

Dave laughed as he and the other guys helped Daryl get Martinez's body to the top of the tank. He opened the lid to the top and about fell over from the smell, but he didn't care. He shoved Martinez into the tank, "There ya go ya little shit, enjoy hell."

When they were done, Daryl and Dave sat on their bikes smoking, both men looking at the other silently appreciating the other for what they had just done. Martinez was finally dead.

**-Words to My Heart-**

Hershel had unhooked Kip and send him into the arms of Vicki to help him recover from all the blood he gave. Carol was getting nervous. She could hear the others had come back, awhile ago. Merle had came in and saw her with a radiant Beth hanging off his side, "He's fine little sister. He's just finishing up him and Dave will be back soon. You get some rest now."

Carol had nodded at him and groaned, the pain meds were kicking her ass and the next time her eyes opened she heard shouting of happiness coming from the common room. She pulled herself up on her damaged feet and shuffled toward the common room. As soon as she got to the door and saw Daryl and Dave she let out a little sob. Daryl's eyes met hers and he stalked across the room and scooped her up, smirking at her, "Thought you were ordered to bed woman."

Carol touched his face, wincing at the moment from her shoulder, "I was worried."

Daryl stared at her and he didn't care who was there, his lips found hers and he kissed her with everything he had, his tongue flicking out to devour her mouth. He only stopped when he heard whistles from the group. He pulled back and looked into her eyes, "I always come back to ya, even if ya run, I find ya every damn time woman. I love ya."

Carol nodded, happy tears streaming down her face, "I know."

Daryl chuckled, "Back to bed with ya woman." He turned to take her into the cellblock.

She snuggled into his neck, muttering, "You're always trying to get me in bed Dixon."

He groaned kissing her cheeks, "Damn tease."

He lay with her that night keeping watch over her, his hand tracing the small freckles on her face. Tomorrow he would tell Rick that he was taking her back to the Kings Compound to recover and he was going with her. The prison would have to figure out how to do without him. His woman needed him and he needed his woman.

**OMG…I know the last part might have been cheesy but damn I cried like a stinking baby! OMG the feels….I wish the writers would get the damn hint and make this happen! Ok, do your thing everyone! Hugs, Kaye**


	14. Never Gonna be Alone

Chapter 14….Never Gonna Be Alone

**Well…..I'm sorry if I scared some of you with my deaths in the last chapter. I swear on a stack of bibles that I'm not a lunatic, ok; I am but not the killing spree kind. I just wanted to do something different that you won't forget so I guess a lot of you won't forget that….sorry.**

**On to some housekeeping, I would've had this up sooner but I was busy getting my part of the 'Daylight' sequel done. Athlete Girl has it now and it should post by late tonight. The video for 'Dusk' is already up on youtube.**

**Now on with what I promised! The smut….it's gonna get steamy for our couple now! You've waited for 14 chapters so here is the payoff! **

**-Words to My Heart-**

The next morning, Daryl packed up his truck, making sure to tie the bike on the back. They were all heading to the Kings Compound later that morning. Rick came walking out a small smile on his face, grabbing one of the straps he helped Daryl finish tying the bike down, "Don't know what I'm going to do without you here."

Daryl huffed, "You'll be fine. Got Merle and Glenn, they'll cover things while I'm gone."

Rick chuckled, "Daryl we all know you won't be coming back here to live. Your home is where Carol is. It's alright; we have to take our happiness where we can get it. Besides your brother has been up half the night trying to work out how we can all move to the Kings Compound. He says that it's got fresh air and plenty of room for more cabins. The old bunk house might be nice for the older folks."

Daryl nodded, "You saw it, it beautiful there and far enough away from shit that not many people even know it's there. Merle he'll be fine, he won't leave Beth and honestly I can't leave Carol no more."

Rick pulled him into a one armed man hug, "Thank you brother."

Daryl nodded, pulling back, "I ain't far, just down the road a spell and if ya need me, I'll be back in a heartbeat."

Rick smirked, "Yeah, well with the governor gone, it's kind of hard to have anything to call you back. Michonne, Bob, and Merle do fine by hunting. So I guess you're free to go."

Daryl snorted, "Paroled?"

Rick laughed at the joke, "Yeah something like that, just treat her right. She's a good woman."

Daryl nodded, "Yes sir, I know."

**-Words to My Heart-**

After a big breakfast Dave pulled Rick aside the two men discussing the trade schedule and the delivery of the next tanker of water. He even convinced Rick that he would be happy to step aside if they wanted to join them at Kings Compound, telling him that he'd like to go back to just handling his guys and going on runs. Rick told him he'd think about it, but if they did meager the two groups he wanted to make sure that they had a council run the compound, not just one man.

Daryl walked over to Carol who was holding Little Asskicker and nudged her with his leg, "Ya ready woman?"

Carol smiled up at him, "Yes, I guess it's time." Everyone crowded around to hug her, so she didn't have to get up. When they were finished Daryl picked her up mindful of her shoulder that Hershel had put in a sling and he carried her out to the truck. Carol laughed when she saw Vicki climbing onto Kip's bike with him, there was someone for everyone. She smiled at Daryl when he got in the truck, "That was pretty romantic Dixon, carrying me bridal style out of the prison, you know people will start to talk."

Daryl blushed, damn woman always did that to him, "Yeah, well let them talk." He winked at her and she laughed. Her laughter was like music to his ears as he gave one last wave to their family and headed off behind the Kings.

When they got to the gate, Merle opened it and came to his window, "Take care baby brother, I'm workin' on a way for us all to be together, just can't leave Beth right now."

Daryl nodded, "I got it, don't worry, I'll see this week when ya bring the tanker back."

Merle nodded, grabbing onto his brother's arm, Carol could see the emotion in both men's faces, "Stay safe little brother."

Daryl nodded, "You too." Merle stepped away and they drove down the road. Carol didn't say anything she just slid over a little and grabbed his hand looking out the window like it wasn't a big deal that she was holding his hand. She glanced over at him and saw the corner of his mouth twitch up, things were changing and she was glad.

**-Words to My Heart-**

Two weeks, that how long she had been trapped in that damn cabin and she was getting cranky. Luke brought her patients to her during the day when Dave and Daryl were busy. The ones she couldn't go to Luke took care of and them, then he would come back and give her a full report about the patients. She was always back in bed by the time Daryl and Dave came walking in for dinner. Then Daryl would carry her to the bar since her feet were still tender. The guys gave her so much shit about it but she knew there was no arguing with Daryl about it.

So two weeks later and she was hobbling around the small cabin just finishing up giving one of the women some cold medicine when she heard the door open and there stood Daryl. His eyes narrowed at her and she smiled wide, knowing that she had been caught red handed. She got rid of her patient and turned to him, "Hi dear how was your day?"

Daryl glared at her, shutting the door and putting his crossbow down, he started stalking toward her, "Thought ya were restin' how long ya been seein' people?"

Carol laughed nervously backing up toward the bed, since they got back Dave had been staying with Kaye so that she could have the bed and Daryl took the hammock, "Well, Daryl, now, don't get mad."

Daryl shook his head, "DAMN IT CAROL! You're supposed to be restin'! Do I need to tie ya to the bed?"

Carol felt her knees hit the bed and she grumbled under her breath, "I'd probably like that."

Before she could do anything, he was on top of her taking her down on the bed. She squealed as her head hit the pillow, "DARYL DIXON!"

Daryl chuckled, "Thought ya'd said ya might like it."

He was straddling her hips, his hand holding down her good shoulder. They stared at each other, both of them panting. Daryl knew if he didn't kiss her he'd chicken out, so he slowly lowered himself, which was a bad idea, because as soon as he slid down his cock went stone hard. He smirked as he kissed her, his lips moving slowly against hers, Carol moaned and he flicked his tongue into her mouth. He tasted like cigarettes and mint, he caressed her tongue and she forgot about her tender feet and her healing gunshot wound as he slipped his hand down to ghost on the outside of her breast.

Carol arched into his touch and Daryl started to pull his hand away. Carol smiled against his lips, pulling his hand so he was firmly gripping her breast, "My shy boy."

Daryl blushed, "Shit Carol."

Carol hummed into his mouth, as her hands moved down his chest, feeling the hard planes of muscle from hard work. She cupped him and he stilled above her, his body tense. Carol looked at his face and she knew she went too far.

Daryl tried, Jesus Christ he tried to hold it back, but when she cupped him through his jeans he came. He couldn't fucking believe it. He rolled off of her, "God damn idiot."

Carol blushed, struggling to sit up, "Daryl it's alright. Come back."

Daryl turned his face red with embarrassment and rage, "LOOK AT ME! I'm a fuckin' retard Carol! How can ya be with me! I can't even dry hump ya and I cum. FUCK."

He pulled his shirt out to cover up his embarrassment and he grabbed his crossbow storming out of the cabin. Carol fell back onto the bed, tears coming to her eyes, she wanted him so bad and now she had screwed it all up.

An hour later, Dave came in to grab some clothes and he heard her crying softly in the bed. He walked over and crouched down, wiping at a few tears, he could tell she had been at it for awhile, "Hey Pixie, what the hell is going on?"

Carol sniffled, "I screwed up. HE's never going to come back."

Dave smirked, "Nah, he's still here. Just saw him over by the lake. What the hell is going on?"

Carol blushed, "I'm a whore that's what it is."

Dave stood up, sitting on the edge of the bed, "KNOCK THAT OFF! I know whores Pixie; you're not a fucking whore. What happened?"

Carol covered her face with her hand, "We were and he was….he was…and he….and then he got mad and left."

Dave sat there for a few minutes working over what she said and he looked at her shaking his head, "He came too soon."

Carol let out a sob and hid her face, "YES."

Dave wanted to laugh, hell that happened to most guys once in awhile, "Come on Pixie, that's a compliment, he came because he wanted you so bad. Jesus, you two are like teenage kids. Just settle down and clean up for dinner. I'll go get your man."

Dave stomped down the path and found Daryl sitting by the lake, his head in his hands. Dave sat down next to him, lighting a smoke and offering one to Daryl. Daryl waved it away but didn't look at him. Dave sighed, "So ya jizzed in your pants. Happens. No need to leave her crying in bed."

Daryl looked up at him, "SHE TOLD YOU?"

Dave nodded, "Yup, she was crying, I was ready to kill some fucker, she had to tell me. Jesus Daryl, it happens! I mean how long has it been? At least two years right?"

Daryl nodded, but stayed silent. Dave nodded his head, "The first time me and Kaye were together, I didn't even get my damn pants off, came just kissing her. I know your pain, but what you didn't do was stay. Because Kaye thought it was hot. We kept fooling around, I went down on her and by the time I was done, I was ready to go again and it last for a long fucking time. I fucked that girl ten ways to Sunday after that. Man you have to go back in there and get on the horse, so to speak."

Daryl nodded, not sure what to say. He started the long ass walk back to the cabin, when Dave called out to him, "THERE'S RUBBERS IN MY DRESSER TOP DRAWER."

Daryl shook his head, blushing from head to toe. He knew he had to do push pass this; it was Carol, not some shank. This was Carol who loved him. He walked up the stairs to the cabin and took a deep breath. When he opened the door he heard her crying, well he really fucked up, he made her cry.

He walked to Dave's dresser and pulled two condoms from it and put them in his back pocket. Then he quietly grabbed the journal and sat down on the floor near the bed, but where she couldn't see him. He wrote in the journal.

**I'm sorry I made ya cry and I love ya. Can I try again?**

He threw the journal softly onto the bed, next to her hand. Carol saw him peek around the corner at him, but she didn't say anything. She opened the journal, that he left the pen in for her and read his message. She smiled, through her tears, taking the pen she wrote…..

_**I love you too, get over here.**_

Daryl saw the journal come sliding across the floor and he stopped it with his foot. He opened it and read the message. Swallowing hard he stood up and walked to the front of the bed. What he saw made his breath catch. Laying there on the bed completely naked was Carol. She bit her lip and went to grab the sheet to cover up, "I'm sorry this was stupid…."

Daryl grabbed the sheet and just stared at her, the way the moonlight came through the back window, giving her body a beautiful ethereal glow, "No, you're beautiful. Jesus Carol."

He sat down on the bed, his hand ghosting down her neck, down her chest, brushing her nipple. She let out a breathy moan as his hand trailed down her stomach and then to her sex. His fingers touching the slit gently, Carol moaned, squeezing her legs together. Daryl stood up and pulled off his shirt, there wasn't anything to hide anymore. She knew about his scars and he knew about hers. He took off his pants and boots. Carol stared at him, she had seen him naked before, but this time he was offering himself up to her, wanting her to look at him.

He moved onto the bed and her hands found his chest, she stared into his eyes as she ran her hands up and down the hard muscle, she started kissing his chest, tasting him. She whispered against the skin, "Perfect."

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her up closer to him, as her mouth found his nipple and swirled around it, biting it playfully. He moaned pushing her back gently onto the bed, he kissed her, their bodies laying skin on skin, the sensations overwhelming, but like coming home for both of them. There was no judgment, no pain, just love and acceptance.

Daryl moved down her body, trailing kisses. When he got to her sex, he growled as his tongue flicked out to taste the wetness that was dripping from her core. Carol hissed, her back arching, her hand going to his hair, pulling gently. He got braver, slipping his tongue into her core, tasting her as deeply as he could. Carol's hips bucked when he reached her clit and he smirked as he sucked it hard. Her body thrashing as she came hard, flooding his mouth with her essence.

He crawled back up her kissing her, Carol pulled on his hair, making the kiss deeper. The taste of herself on his mouth too much to bare. She whimpered when he pulled away to grab the condoms, he chuckled, "I'm coming back."

He tore open the condom and rolled it on, he kissed her one more time before he lowered himself to her, his cock in hand and he guided himself inside her. They groaned as they both adjusted to the feeling, he filled her and she caressed him so tight, he had to clamp his eyes shut to keep himself from cumming again. Once he was all in, Carol touched his face, "Look at me."

Daryl opened his eyes and she smiled, that smile that she saved for him, that smile that she had been giving him since the quarry. He kissed her, his voice cracking, "I love ya so fuckin' much. You'll never be alone woman. You're mine."

Carol let a little happy sob slip from her lips, she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him back to her mouth, "Make love to me, no one has ever made love to me Daryl."

Daryl moved inside her, his hips moving in rhythm with hers, the two of them exploring with their hands and mouths, mapping out the others body. As Daryl got closer, he increased his speed, "Cum on woman, cum for me."

Carol nodded, her breath coming out in pants, "I love you so much. I love you so much, JESUS DARYL, I'M CUMMING!" She clamped down around him; it was almost painful the intensity of her orgasm as it ripped through her body sending him over the edge.

He threw his head back, roaring her name, as his body went on auto pilot, bucking and pumping every last drop of him into her body. When he came down, he collapsed on the bed next to her pulling her onto his chest. She kissed his chest, still breathing hard, "That was….wow, just wow, JESUS Daryl! I love you."

Daryl chuckled, kissing the top of her head, he whispered to her, "Better late than never right? I love ya too woman."

**OK! NOW y'all better be panting and loving that! I think that might have been my BEST sex scene ever! I put it all out there! I hope it was worth the wait! HUGS I'm off to work on other stuff! This is the last update for this one tonight! HUGS! Kaye**


	15. Snake Oil Salesman

Chapter 15….Snake Oil Salesman

**Well, we got rid of one bad guy to replace it with a new one. This one will be a really, really bad guy! He's based off of Eric Northman from TrueBlood but it's not him. So if you need a visual there you go. He's smooth, really smooth and all the guys can see it, but us ladies, well a guy that looks like that and no matter how smart and independent we are….well sometimes we like the attention! So keep an eye out for him.**

**I'm working on bringing the groups together so don't worry about that. I'm glad you all enjoyed the sex last chapter! You're welcome! Now come the growing pains! Hugs, Kaye**

**-Words to My Heart-**

Things had finally settled down and after three weeks at Kings Compound Carol was finally one hundred percent. Dave had moved in with Kaye leaving Carol in Daryl's hands and shit had she been in his hands. They both worked hard during the day. Carol was always running around taking care of the people during the day, while Daryl and Dave worked on one of two new cabins they were building. The plans had been laid for the prison group to join them, Rick had been sending people to help and this week Merle and Beth had come with Maggie and Glenn. Luckily they had one new cabin done so the four were staying together there. Though Daryl knew his brother was ready to lose his shit, because the older Green always seemed to be there to cockblock him.

Daryl had gotten up later, after what he could only call the fuck of his life the night before. He had been waiting for Carol in the hammock. She went down to shower after him and when she got back, she stripped and climbed on top of him, swinging her legs over the side she had fucked him senseless in that fucking thing. He smirked stepping onto the porch in his bare feet, the warm Georgia sun making him squint; he pulled out a smoke and lit it, looking around the compound. His eyes fell on Carol standing there in what looked like her riding clothes.

He stood at the edge of the porch, "WOMAN!" Her head shot up and she smiled at him, he waved her over and she left Dave and Kip to come to him.

She walked up and gave him a little kiss, making him blush, "Morning, how'd you sleep?"

Daryl chuckled, wrapping his arms around her, "Just fine after the hammock."

Carol smirked, "It was a pretty good idea."

Daryl let his hand slip down to her ass pushing her against him, "Want to try it out again this morning? I'll be on top this time."

Carol giggled as he growled nibbling on her neck, "I can't. We have a run."

Daryl eyed her, "Did you forget to tell me about this run? Cuz I think ya made a promise that we weren't goin' to leave each other's side."

Carol sighed, "It came up this morning and I didn't want to wake you."

Daryl nodded, "I'll be ready in five."

Carol grabbed his arm, "Daryl, I don't know if this is a good idea. I know you get pissed when …"

Daryl shook his head, his temper flaring, "I THINK WE MADE A FUCKIN' DEAL! I ain't gonna stop ya, but damn Carol I ain't lettin' ya out there without me! Now I'll see ya at the bikes."

Carol sighed, she was hoping to go on the run alone, she wanted to grab a few things for him and now he was going to be up her ass the whole god damn way. She sighed, getting on her bike, if she was lucky she won't embarrass the hell out of herself today.

**-Words to My Heart-**

They rode for an hour; Daryl loved looking over to see her next time. Her eyes scanning the road ahead, her body moving under her tight clothes as she handled that bike like she handled him. He started getting hard and he focused on the road, damn woman made him horny even if she wasn't trying to. When they rolled into the small town of Wooster, Dave held up a hand and everyone slowed, pulling to a stop behind him. He motioned to Kip and Rocco who went further into town, to check it out. They came back around, Kip taking off his helmet, "No walkers, it's the fuckin' damnest thing."

Dave looked over at Daryl, "None? Like someone cleared them?"

Kip shrugged, "Man I don't fuckin' know. It's crazy. What do you want to do?"

Dave sighed, "Alright everybody pair up and get what we need. Back here in fifteen. Don't fuckin' make me come get ya."

Daryl reached over leaning on his bike to nudge Carol's arm, she looked at him, "Lead the way woman, I ain't leavin' your side."

Carol groaned and nodded, hitting the throttle she pulled down a side street she wanted. She led them into a small doctor's office first. She loaded everything she could find of use, while Daryl kept watch. When she was done, she sighed, "I have one more stop and I want you to stay outside."

Daryl raised an eyebrow, "What? I don't think so."

Carol sighed, "FINE!" She grumbled as she made her way into another store, Daryl chuckled, he pissed her off, she looked like a dark haired Tinkerbelle when she was pissed, he loved it.

When he stepped into the store, he swallowed hard, it was a sex shop. She turned and looked at him, "NOT A WORD DIXON!"

Daryl blushed, looking at the ground, "Not a word woman….not a fuckin' word."

He kept his eyes focused on the door while she wandered around grabbing a few things. He glanced over seeing her with a blue sheer thing in her hands, his voice was barely a whisper, "I like ya in red."

Carol blushed, nodding her head picking up a red sheer teddy and pushing it into her bag. She walked around him, mumbling, "Come on."

He grabbed her wrist, tracing a light pattern on it, pulling her to him he kissed her, "Ya plannin' on taken advantage of me woman?"

Carol huffed, "If you keep teasing me NO!"

Daryl chuckled as they made their way to the center of town on their bikes. When they got there, Daryl's breath caught in his throat. Standing in the middle of the guys, who had their guns drawn was Dave talking to some tall, blond mother fucker. Daryl was off his bike his crossbow pointed straight at the man.

Dave had made it back first, he always did the runs alone, he was smoking waiting on the others when this guy walked out of one of the house and walked across the street toward him. The guy gave him the creeps, smiling at Dave his hands up, "I come in peace."

Dave pulled his 9MM, "That's nice, I didn't."

The man smiled, "Come now, just wanted to say hello, Richard Patrick, nice to meet you."

Dave grunted, "Well Dick, what can I do for you?"

Dick looked around the town, "You're scaring my people, if you don't mind putting that gun away." Before Dave could answer several of the other guys appeared, jumping off their bikes and covering Dave. "Well this is awkward, maybe we could start again. My group and I are just looking to make friends. Seems humans are in the minority anymore."

Dave put his gun away but the others didn't, "Yeah we fuckin' are. So this your town or some shit?"

Dick shook his head, "No, we're just on a scavenging mission like yourself. Just thought I would say hi, maybe we could set up some kind of trade system. I'm sure I have things you need and so on."

Dave snorted, "Yeah well I don't just trade with anybody."

Daryl and Carol walked up, Carol half hidden behind Daryl who was ready to kill the fucker as soon as his eyes fell on Carol. He smiled, "Well looks like you have a biker queen in your mists. I can see why you are so careful. Women are the future of this world."

Daryl moved, so Carol was blocked from Dick's view, "BEST KEEP YOUR EYES OFF MY WIFE ASSHOLE."

Dick bowed, "I meant no disrespect, just saying that women are important and I see why you gentleman are so quick to pull your guns." Dick turned to Dave, "Well I guess I'll leave you now, but I hope to talk to you again and set something up." He turned to Carol, "Ma'am."

Daryl growled, but Dick just stepped out of the group of men and headed back to the house he had come out of. Daryl nodded to Carol to get on her bike and she didn't have to be told twice. Daryl looked at Dave, "I don't like the fuckin' look of him."

Dave nodded, "I don't either, let's get back."

**-Words to My Heart-**

Merle had sweat dripping in places that just wasn't right. He and Mad Dog one of Dave's guys had been laying the floor to one of the new cabin for hours and the heat was getting to him. Mad Dog sighed, "Man I'm heading up to the bar for a few I'll be back. I need a break from this fuckin' heat."

Merle nodded and was getting ready to say he'd join him when Beth appeared at the door with a glass of lemonade in her little cut off shorts and cowboy boots, her shirt tied up showing off that smooth belly. Merle nodded to Mad Dog, "Take your time."

Mad Dog laughed, "Oh shit, alright, maybe I'll find my old lady too." Mad Dog nodded to Beth and disappeared.

Beth walked over smiling at him, "I thought you might need a drink."

Merle nodded taking the glass he downed it in one gulp, wiping a towel over his face, "Shit angel, that was nice." She sat down next to him and his hand went to her bare thigh, "So what're you doing right now sugar? Big sis let ya alone?"

Beth smirked, "I told Glenn about that little spot on the other side of the lake. So she'll be busy for awhile and I wanted to know…." She looked down shyly, tracing the seam of his jeans, "I wanted to know if maybe we could sneak into Daryl and Carol's place to try out the hammock."

Merle grinned, jumping up he forgot about the heat, he yanked her off the floor, pulling her into his arms, kissing her hard, "Let's go, times a wastin'."

Merle was overjoyed when they got to the cabin, that Daryl and Carol's bikes were still gone. He kicked open the door and walked Beth backward into it, kicking the door shut with his boot. He kissed her like it was the last time he'd ever kiss her again. It had been a week since they got to Kings Compound and he hadn't been able to do anything but a kiss here or there. The prison he could get her away and they had places, but here with Maggie breathing down their necks, he was dying.

He pulled back her hair giving him a better angle on her neck and she whimpered as his lips sucked and tasted her. His hand went up to cup her heart shaped ass and he knead the flesh growling into her skin. Beth was already working on his button to his pants, and unzipping him. When he felt her soft hand caress his cock, he felt like he'd cum right there, but he held on, gritting his teeth as pulled her shirt over her head, grinning at her pert titties. He yanked one of her bra straps down, giving him access to her tight little peaks. He bit down loving the way she screamed when he did; his little girl was a naughty little thing. Sometimes the things she wanted to try even shocked him, but he wasn't complaining, hell fucking no, she was all his and he fucking loved it.

They made their way to the hammock, but of them panting into the other's mouth as they did. Clothes were flying around the room and they both stopped looking at the hammock. Merle smirked, kissing her forehead, "Let me get in first angel, then ya can ride me."

Beth smiled, blushing a little, but her chest was heaving and she was excited. He got into the hammock and tugged on his cock, "Sugar, grab me a condom from my jeans there."

Beth bent over and he thought he would die, he growled at her, "GET THAT FINE ASS OF MINE OVER HERE DAMN IT!"

Beth smirked, knowing that her bending over would set him on edge. She climbed on top of him, moving down his body a little and he rose an eyebrow not sure what she was doing until she put the condom in her mouth and rolled it. Merle grunted and bucked his hips, "SHIT SUGAR where'd ya learn that?"

Beth blushed as she moved up on him, her legs swing off to the side, "Carol, she told me."

Merle ran his hand down her cheek, "Remind me to thank her."

Beth pressed her hands onto his big broad chest and pushed herself up, letting him sink into her. They both moaned and Merle knew now why his brother loved the fucking hammock, it rocked itself. They were going good and hard, his hand on her beautiful little titties when the door slammed open and he heard Carol grasp, Daryl was pissed, "NOT IN THE FUCKING HAMMOCK!"

Beth bent down to hid herself; Merle waved his arm at his brother, "GET THE FUCK OUT!"

Once Daryl and Carol were outside, Merle kissed Beth on the top of the head making her look at him, she did with tears in her eyes, "I'm sorry, I got you in trouble."

Merle smirked, "Nah, it's good angel, I'd do anything for ya. Now let's finish this."

Beth smiled, "But they're outside."

Merle bucked up into her making her moan, "Then let them fuckin' hear ya!"

After they both came and finally found their clothes, Merle opened the door only to be met with the fiery of Carol who thrust a bottle of bleach into his hand, "YOU ARE WASHING THAT HAMMOCK!" She pointed at Beth, "BOTH OF YOU! NOW!"

Daryl chuckled sitting on the porch later as he watched Beth and Merle hang the hammock from a nearby tree and scrub the hammock, Carol was sitting nearby with her gun in her lap, daring her brother-in-law to try and get away. Then it came to him, back at Wooster, he called her his wife. He felt fear grip him, did she notice? Would it change things? Did he want that? His mind was going crazy. He went into the cabin and grabbed his bow and the red journal, best thing to do was work through shit. He walked over kissing Carol telling her to stay close to Merle and he headed into the woods, he need to clear his head.

**-Words to My Heart-**

Outside of Wooster, Richard Patrick walked the hall of his underground bunker. He had built this before the world went to hell. Being an industrial engineer for the government came in handy. He smirked as screams came from one of the rooms; he looked in to see one of his men taking his pay from a young woman they had found along the way. Yes, being an industrial engineer was great, but being a God was better. He hummed as he walked on, thinking of the woman he saw today, she would make a nice addition to his collection.

**Ok, well, don't worry too much about Dick. Daryl and Dave to the rescue. So the compound is coming along and next chapter you'll see what Carol picked up at the sex shop and Daryl will open up through the journal. Not to mention poor Merle gets his ass kicked by Maggie! Hugs, Kaye**


	16. Red Teddies and Proposals

Chapter 16…Red Teddies and Proposals

**Oh man, this chapter…if I don't get you with this one well I'm not doing my job! Lots going on. There will be sneak peeks at Dick Patrick too, but he's on the horizon and he's a super bad man. So get ready, but this chapter is about a lot of good things happening for our favorite couples!**

**So I'm going to say this, thank you, this summer would really be boring without you guys! Thanks for making it so fun. I love reading your reviews and talking to you all and helping some of you with your stories! Makes this momma's heart happy! So thanks ladies.**

**I don't own anything, if I did I would own Dave and maybe Reedus….what a girl can dream! **

**-Words to My Heart-**

After Merle and Beth set the hammock back up for her, Carol headed to the bar's kitchen. She wanted to do something special for him. She was vibrating with excitement; she wanted to make him feel good. Her shoulder was so much better, but it still ached when she tried to shot or sometimes if the road was rough as she rode, but she wanted to do things to him, really bad, really good things. She blushed as she whipped them up a little dinner in the kitchen. The other women smirking at her as she did. They all routed kitchen duties with the guys even having to take a shift. The first time Daryl did it, he ended up amazing them with a rabbit stew he and Kip made. He even had fresh biscuits, she smirked thinking about him that night as he stood outside the kitchen making sure everyone had eaten, he looked so damn cute with a little touch of flour on his face.

Carol sighed as she walked into the cabin; she had a lot to do. Daryl wasn't a dirty person but he wasn't neat like Dave was so she was always picking up after him. She smiled getting the cabin together; she set the small dining room table with their food and went to get herself ready.

She looked into the mirror and sighed, she still couldn't see what Daryl saw in her, the dark gray hair, the lines that were starting to creep into her face. She closed her eyes pushing all that away, she was being silly. She cleaned herself up, slipping on the red teddy, she had to admit he was right red was her color. She grabbed the warming lotion she picked up and put it on the nightstand next to the bed. She then pulled on his favorite black sleep shorts and a black tank top. She was just putting lotion on her legs when he walked in.

Daryl eyed the cabin and smirked at her, "What's all this?"

Carol shrugged standing up, "I thought I'd make us dinner alone. Deer steak alright?"

Daryl nodded, "As long as you made it and not Rocco. Last time the fucker brunt it on the grill."

Carol smiled, pouring him a glass of southern comfort; he raised an eyebrow at her, "Tryin' to get me drunk?"

Carol looked at him innocently, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Daryl huffed, shoving a big piece of steak into his mouth, as she leaned down over her plate, he saw the strap of the teddy under her tank top and he felt himself go hard. He wanted to talk to her tonight. Really talk about shit, ask her to be his, really do this and now his blood was all going south. He focused on his food and not the way her tank top dipped just enough….shit focus Dixon.

Carol saw him battling with something and she smiled looking up at him, "What's going on with you tonight?"

Daryl shrugged, moving to hang more over his plate, his eyes down, "Nothin." Carol just sighed; he'd tell her when he was ready.

When Daryl was done she took their plates and put them in the basket setting it next to the door. She walked around the table and gave him that little smile that she saved for him. Leaning back against the table, she ran her finger up her arm, making him shiver, "I feel so much better now." Her grey blue eyes snapping to his.

Daryl was fucked, no talking was going to get done tonight, he just fucking knew it. He pulled her onto his lap so that she was straddling him, "Oh yeah?" He kissed her softly pushing the tank top strap down, "Yeah gonna show me what's on under this?"

Carol smirked, "You don't miss anything do you?"

Daryl smiled, kissing her again, this time his tongue tasting her so deep Carol thought he would find her dinner. When they pulled away both of them were panting. Daryl motioned for her to take it off, his erection was already digging up into her core and she shift a little on purpose making him moan gripping her hips with his large hands.

She slowly stripped the tank top off and he groaned, the thing was more strap then fabric. It was sheer red with black embellishments on the breasts, but he could see her hard little nipples pointing out at him. He leaned forward capturing the hard bud in-between his lips and sucking on it through the fabric. Carol moaned throwing her head back, as he worked a path up her neck. She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked into his eyes, "This is about you tonight. Your gift for taking good care of me."

Daryl swallowed hard nodding his head, hell he'd do anything right now if she'd show him the bottom of that fucking thing. She stood up moving the table a little bit. She shimmed slowly out of her shorts, he didn't even care he pulled on his hard cock to try and give it some relief, she was fucking killing him here. She stepped in front of him and his hands went right to her ass, the thing hardly covered anything he fucking loved it.

She eased down to her knees smiling at him, her hands going for his belt and he tensed, "No, relax. It's just me; let me do this for you."

He fucking hated anything that had to do with a god damn belt and as soon as her hands went there he had horrible images of his pa. He focused on her as she pulled him from his jeans, her hand working up and down the hard shaft. She kept her eyes on his as she sank her mouth down around him. Her tongue doing this little flicking thing on the back of the head. He growled, his hips bucking, he won't last long like this, his voice was desperate, "Carol, I can't…won't…"

Carol smiled around his cock, which was like the damn prettiest thing he ever saw, she pulled his cock out of her mouth and smiled up at him, "Then cum Daryl, there's no right time, just when it's right for you."

She closed her eyes and took all of him into her mouth and he fell over the edge hard, roaring as he gripped her hair, holding her head in place on his lap, his hot seed spraying into her mouth. He was a panting, sweaty mess and she looked up at him and wiped her mouth swallowing him. His eyes went wide, grabbing the back of her head, "FUCKING HELL!" He kissed her picking her up he walked her toward the bed, he was gonna fuck her into next week.

**-Words to My Heart-**

Merle had the best night's sleep in fuckin' forever. He and Beth snuck out after Maggie and Glenn had fallen asleep. That sister of Beth's was really wearing' on his nerves after a week, he just wanted to touch his girl and hold her. They'd fucked it out on the hammock; this was all about snuggling with her, not that Merle Dixon would ever fuckin' admit it to anybody. When he told Beth earlier in the night that he wanted her to sneak out with him, she had looked at the floor, "I can't."

Merle tilted her head up, worry in his eyes, "Why not sugar?"

Beth swallowed hard, her voice a whisper, "I started."

Merle's eyes went wide, "Oh, Oh ok, well we can still kiss and stuff, nothing' below the waist for either of us, just want to be near ya."

Beth smiled, melting against him, "You're so sweet. Alright after they fall asleep, but only for a while."

Well awhile turned into him fucking no matter what the hell was going on. Damn that girl had him wrapped around his finger or dick. He laid there on the grass near the pond her tucked into his side, only wearing his shirt, from where they went into the shower house and cleaned up afterward. He didn't mean to fall asleep, he was just going to close his eyes for a second and enjoy the feel of her sleeping in his side, but he fucked up and got to comfortable.

The next thing he knew he heard Beth yell out and then a scream of a god damn banshee as Maggie launched herself on him, "YOU MOTHER FUCKER! I KNEW IT! OH BETHIE!"

Beth was trying to pull Maggie off him, Glenn was yelling for Daryl. Merle was still shell shocked the whole fucking thing like some bad damn flash back to being little. He curled up in a ball, his scars on his back shining in the morning sun. Daryl came running his shirt left behind in his hurry. "DAMN IT MAGGIE STOP!"

Maggie stood there her eyes welling up as she looked at the scars etched on the backs of both men. Merle was still curled up in a ball. Daryl fell to the ground next to him, "Merle, it's alright…."

Merle slapped at his hand as Daryl tried to touch him. Daryl sighed, "Merle it's alright, Maggie just got pissed cuz she figured out ya been fuckin' her little sister. Come on and get up."

Beth slapped Maggie hard and went to his side, "Merle, honey it's just me. No one will hurt you again. I promise. I'm sorry honey."

Merle finally snapped out of it and with Beth and Daryl's help he sat up, his ribs killing him and his head. He spit blood on the ground and glared at Maggie who wiped at her tears, "I'm sorry. It's just…you're so much older….it's wrong…"

Merle watched as Beth's face changed, she wasn't his sweet little Beth anymore, she morphed into his evil red faced she devil. Beth stood up slowly turning to Maggie who blinked at the change, "How much of an age difference was there between Daddy and your momma?"

Maggie swallowed, "Beth that was different…."

Beth shook her head, "NO! It wasn't! You hear me and hear me good Maggie Rhee, you might be my sister but ya ain't my god damn keeper! Now you lay one more hand on him and I'll kick your ass!"

Beth turned helping Daryl to get Merle to his feet, they supported him as they drug him toward Carol to be fixed up. Glenn put his hand on Maggie's back, "Did you see their backs?"

Maggie nodded, "Did you hear him when I started kickin' him? He said 'please don't daddy', Jesus Glenn what did I do?"

Glenn pulled her into a hug, "It's alright sweetie, we'll work it out. Merle loves Beth so he'll forget about it."

Maggie sighed, "I hope so I don't want to lose my sister."

**-Words to My Heart-**

Dick Patrick stood looking out the window of his room, the room was almost level with the ground and if someone wasn't looking they would walk right by it. He had designed the bunker to grow grass on the top that made it harder to see from a distance. He smirked to himself as he eased back toward the bed where his date for the night had been. He had cut her hair, short, it looked nice on her. The girl was one of his favorites after being with him so long she knew if she behaved he won't trade her away or fight her in the pit. He could be very gentle if he wanted to be. He ran his hand down her back to the brand he marked all his girls with; soon very soon he would be branding his little biker queen. Soon.

**-Words to My Heart-**

Carol was exhausted after such a long ass day. It started right at dawn with Beth and Daryl dragging Merle in kicked all to hell by Maggie and had just ended twenty minutes ago. She and Luke missed dinner because one of the women finally went into labor and their little group had grown by one more. Carol could hear celebrating going on in the bar, Rocco's wife Christi had given birth to their first son, RJ or Rocco Jr. She smiled and headed into the cabin she needed some alone time, before she killed someone. She got ready for bed and sat down eyeing the journal that was sitting on the couch. She picked it up and sat down at the table, her breath catching as she read.

**Me and my big fuckin' mouth. Now she's gonna think we're married….no I think I want to be. But she ain't gonna stay with your ass forever. Shit your own momma didn't stay with ya. Tell yourself all ya want that she fell asleep, that woman saw an exit and she fuckin' took it.**

**She's prefect my woman. Her body is beautiful, she don't see it, but she is. The way her body moves against mine, like she's made for me. Her laugh, her fuckin' laugh is like a drug. When she sings, damn the heavens have opened up in front me and there she is my woman. But would she want to be with me forever?**

**Damn, shit, fuck, what the hell am I gonna do? Carol's the kind of woman that ya get on one knee for and asked to her. Shit, what the hell am I gonna do? I guess I should go and just grab a hold of my balls and ask her. Shit what if she gets pissed about what I did today…..DAMN I don't fuckin' think. I need to figure out how the fuck to talk to her, this is bullshit. **

**I'm just gonna do it. I'm gonna march in there and tell her like it is. Yeah I'm a fuckin' Dixon we don't back down from shit. Yeah well I think I'll stay here a few more minutes and look at the lake, it ain't fuckin' gonna laugh at me.**

Carol sat there staring at the journal, he wanted to ask her? TO MARRY HIM. Her married to him. Her heart was pounding in her chest. She could tell he had written this at two different times, what did he do today that she might get pissed about. Come to think of it where the hell had he been all day?

She was lost in thought when he came in, he didn't look up, he just nodded and set his stuff down. Carol stood up and walked toward him, pulling him into a mind blowing kiss. She pulled away smiling at him, "I'd love to be your wife, you don't have to ask me what you wrote in the journal. It was more than enough. If you want me Daryl, I'm yours."

Daryl smirked kissing her hard, as she went to run her hand up his arm, she realized he was wearing sleeves and he hissed. She pulled away, raising an eyebrow at him, "What happened?"

Daryl sighed, "I think we was havin' a moment, ya were sayin' that ya wanted to be my wife?"

Carol shook her head, stepping back she crossed her arms, "Get the shirt off Dixon and let me see what you did to yourself."

Daryl grumbled, pulling the shirt off to reveal the tattoo wrap that Kip used. Daryl sighed, "Now don't get pissed. This seemed like a good idea at the time, god damn Merle and all his bright ass ideas."

Daryl pulled the wrap off to reveal a side profile of a Cherokee Rose, it had musical notes coming out of the middle and on them she could see real small that the notes weren't notes but initials, C, D, and S. She ran her hand over it softly, tears filling in her eyes, "Carol, Daryl, and Sophia."

Daryl nodded taking her hand into his, "Just cuz she's gone don't mean she ain't part of our family. She's here cuz she was part of ya." He smiled softly, "Yeah like it?"

Carol nodded her head, throwing her arms around his neck, "Jesus I love you. Yes I'll be your wife."

**Alright! HIT ME WITH THE FEELS! You're welcome! Hugs, Kaye**


	17. Nothing Worse Than a Pissed of Pixie

Chapter 17…Nothing Worse than a Pissed of Pixie

**Rubbing my hands together evilly I can't believe the response this one has been getting! I'm so excited. This chapter should be fun, a lot of you have been screaming for Anna's head on a platter. Well Merle being Merle is going to make sure that Anna gets a little taste of new Carol. So I hope you enjoy this one! **

**I'm working on updating everything today. I did three updates on Winter Heat, probably one for this, and then Athlete Girl is updating Dusk, after she does I'll update that one too! So lots of updates today! **

**I own nothing but my villain Dick Patrick and the Kings and maybe I've chained Dave up in the basement, but he likes it…..LOL. **

**-Words to My Heart-**

Carol got off the back of Daryl's bike and stretched like a cat. She loved riding with him, even if she took some teasing from the others about riding bitch. Daryl had snorted and said his old lady could ride bitch if she wanted too. She was glad she rode with him, though; getting to wrap her arms around him the two hours to the prison had been heaven. He winked at her when he got off the bike, "Ya want to tell them or me?"

Before she could answer Rick had appeared behind him, "Tell them what?"

Carol blushed, wrapping an arm around Daryl's waist, "We want to tell everyone together. Can we go inside?"

Rick nodded as Rocco and Kip followed them inside the prison. Daryl asked Rick to gather everyone in their original group up. He didn't miss the heated exchange between Hershel and Maggie in the corner; he winced hoping the old doctor didn't kill his best man before the wedding. Merle stood off on the edge of the group, looking miserably at Beth, who was talking in angry hushed tones to her father and sister. Daryl sighed, he needed to focus, he put his hands on the top of Carol's shoulders and watched as Rick addressed the group, "Alright y'all, Daryl and Carol need to tell us something."

Everyone looked at them and Carol smiled putting her hand on Daryl's on her shoulder, "Well, we wanted to tell you…."

Daryl swallowed, "She's gonna marry my dumb ass." He blushed deep red as everyone clapped coming over to them pulling Carol into hugs, while Daryl got handshakes and clapped on the back.

Merle smirked looking at Rick, "Ya know what that means Officer Friendly, BACHELOR PARTY!"

Daryl rolled his eyes, "No, it's fine just like it is. Ain't needin' no damn bachelor party."

Maggie shook her head, "Oh no Dixon, Carol needs a Bachelorette party, HELL I NEED ONE! You aren't taking this from us!"

Rick smirked, "It'll be fine Daryl, don't worry I'm sure your brother and I will pick a pretty walker to be the stripper." Daryl groaned, pulling Carol into his side, how the hell did he get into this mess.

**-Words to My Heart-**

In the distance Dick Patrick's second in command Eric handed the binoculars to him, "They've made that prison sir, looks like they have women also."

Dick smiled, licking his lips as he focused on Carol, "Well this is a find isn't it. Lots of women to trade with Alaverz's group. The day just got better Eric."

Dick went back to watching her, he growled when the red neck asshole put his arm around her. He muttered to himself, "Soon my little one, soon."

**-Words to My Heart-**

Merle smirked watching his future sister-in-law, every time that little bitch Anna saw Carol glaring at her she at least was smart enough to duck her head. But Merle could see that Carol was working on something in that pretty little head of hers. The other two times that Carol had been back to the prison Anna had stayed away, hiding in the Woodbury cellblock, but this time their visit was unannounced and the dumb bitch had walked right into it.

Merle looked up to see Beth frowning at him, she knew him too well already, she knew he was up to no good. He just smiled at her, which earned him a glare from Hershel. Merle sighed; he was in for one hell of a long ass night once daddy got a hold of him.

Carol had been tracing Anna all day, the girl at least tried to look sorry for what she did, but Carol was still working it out. She stole one of Daryl's smokes and headed outside in the yard, lighting up she leaned against the brick of the prison. Kip and Rocco saw her take off and followed her, both men knowing that she was feeling stressed if she was stealing cigarettes from Daryl. Kip leaned next to her, "How's it going Pixie?"

Carol narrowed her eyes, "Do you guys think you'll help me with something?"

Rocco smirked, "Is it bad? Because I'm dying to get in some trouble and with Dave back at the compound I'm game."

Kip's smile got big, "I'll help just don't tell Vic she'll kick my ass."

Rocco chuckled, "Yeah let's do this."

Daryl came outside looking for her and as soon as he saw her smoking with her head put together with Rocco and Kip, he knew bad shit was getting ready to go down. He sighed, maybe Glenn had a bottle hidden somewhere he figured he might need it.

**-Words to My Heart-**

Anna was shocked when Kip asked her to meet him in the motor pool. He was so damn sexy in his all black with that leather kutte; he had a wicked glint in his eye that made her think that he would fuck her ten ways to Sunday. She dolled herself up and slipped out of the prison and headed to the motor pool. When she opened the door, she had a small panic attack when she opened the door. The last time she was here she had really screwed up, but this wasn't that time. Hell that old bitch hadn't even said anything to her; she had to be in the clear.

As she came around one of the cars that Merle had been fixing up she saw Carol sitting there on the workbench and fear tore through her. Carol had her legs crossed, her knee high black leather boots kicking back and forth, her long dangly eye rings shining in the dark, "Thanks for joining me Anna, I think I owe you a little something."

Anna went to back up and ran right into the brick wall which was Kip and Rocco; both men snickered at her, pushing her toward Carol. Carol jumped off the workbench pulling off her engagement ring that Daryl had given her and taking off her earrings, "Now, let's have that talk, just us girls."

Anna trembled in fear, "Don't kill me! I've been punished! No one will touch me!"

Carol nodded, "I'm sure they won't, do you know where I've been for the last eight months Anna?"

Anna nodded, "With the Kings."

Carol smirked, now circling her prey, "Yes and you know how biker girls handle their shit, you know when another woman pushes up on their man?"

Anna shook her head no and Carol laughed, pulling her hair and whispering in her ear, "THEY TAKE CARE OF THAT OTHER BITCH!"

Anna let out a scream and ran to the workbench, "Please, Please I'm sorry ok?"

Carol cocked her head at her, "Are you really? Because these two haven't see a woman in a long time Anna and I'll hand you over to them." Kip and Rocco growled, making Anna scream again, tears streaming down her face.

Carol sighed, waving off the two men who were laughing by now. Carol walked over and crouched down in front of a crying mess that was Anna. Carol tapped her shoulder, Anna looked up at her and Carol slapped her face hard, then she sat down pulling her into her arms, "I'm not going to hurt you. You deserved the slap though. Anna until you start thinking something of yourself no one will ever think anything of you."

Anna was still holding her cheek, but she looked up at Carol, "Why are you being nice to me?"

Carol shrugged, "I got the guy. Plain and simple, I won, but I'm a graceful winner. You need to stop using your body to get you things. IT won't work in this life. You need to be strong and survive. Come on I'll walk you back."

As they walked behind Kip and Rocco, Anna stopped Carol, shaking her head, "How did you do it? Change I mean, you're different."

Carol held her head up, "I finally believed in myself. You should try it. Might work wonders for you."

Anna watched as the woman went inside ahead of her, Kip and Rocco bowed at Anna making her shiver, then they followed Carol. Maybe she was right, maybe Anna did need to believe in herself a little bit more.

**-Words to My Heart-**

Merle hovered outside of Hershel's cell, not sure what the fuck he was doing. He wanted to talk to the old man and get this shit done, but he was terrified at the same time. He paced by once more and heard Hershel's voice, "Son, you better decide if you're coming in because I'm old and like my sleep."

Merle closed his eyes and then pushed himself to the door of the cell; Hershel sat there looking at him, "Care to sit down?"

Merle nodded, taking a seat on the small stool, his heart beating in his chest. Hershel took him in a minute and sighed, "So I guess we need to have a talk."

Merle nodded, "Yes sir, I think we do."

Hershel nodded, "Do you love her son?"

Merle nodded, "I do, I won't hurt her, take care of her."

Hershel pinched the bridge of his nose, "I know that son, you're very good with her, different with her. But she's a package deal, ya can't let what happened with Maggie the other day get between them. What Maggie did was wrong, but she's always been protective of Bethie. I don't like the age difference, you're closer to my age than hers and it bothers me. But I know that in this life we can't help who we love and if my little girl loves you than I'll let ya be together."

Merle nodded, "I'll die tryin' to protect her sir."

Hershel sighed, "It's all I can ask. Now go on, she's waiting out there for you."

Merle stood and nodded his thanks to Hershel, the old man reached out and grabbed his wrist making Merle flinch, Hershel loosened his grip, "Not all families cause pain, welcome to the family son."

Merle felt his throat close up as he stared into the sincere eyes of the old man, "Thank ya sir."

When Merle got to the common room, Beth stood up he could see she was nervous as hell. He walked over and pulled her into his arms, "It's all fine. You're daddy said we could be together, welcomed me to the family."

Beth squealed wrapping her arms around his neck, "Thank you! I need to say good night to daddy and get my stuff."

He let her go and raised an eyebrow, "Your stuff?"

Beth smiled, turning at the door, "Yes silly, I'm yours now, I'm moving in."

Merle nodded his head, once she was gone; he sunk to the chair nearest him, what the fuck just happened? How was he now living with the girl? He sighed, his stomach twisted in knots, now he knew why Daryl waited so long with Carol, women were scary as fuck.

**-Word to My Heart-**

When Carol got to the cell they were sharing for the night, Daryl was sitting up on the bottom bunk eyeing her, "Where ya been?"

Carol smiled at him, "Oh I had a thing."

Daryl nodded, watching her as she shimmed out of her jeans, she was wearing those fucking red panties again, he felt himself go hard. He couldn't get distracted, "What thing? Now ya sound like Rick with his stuff and thangs!"

Carol chuckled, "I had a little talk with Anna."

Daryl groaned standing up, "Damn it Carol, is she alive?"

Carol laughed, reaching up on her tip toes to kiss him, "Yes, she's alive. We talked. Well I might have had Kip and Rocco scare her and then I hit her once, but she deserved it!"

Daryl groaned leaning against the wall, "Damn it Carol, that was all handled. I didn't even do anything with her!"

Carol stood up, he was having a fucking hard time fighting with her with that red bra and panties set, "You kissed her! You didn't not do anything! If you hadn't passed out who knows what would've happened. Damn it Daryl."

She went to storm out of the cell, but he caught her pushing her up against the wall, growling at her, his voice low and menacing, "Where the hell ya goin' dressed like that? Ain't flashin' my shit all over this damn prison."

Carol looked down at her bra and panties and looked up at him, something about the way he was breathing hard and growling at her, had her completely turned on, she leaned in close to his lips and whispered, "Yeah, well what are you going to do about it?"

That was it; he picked her up his lips crushing hers, his tongue diving into hers. He moved her to the bunk, flipping her onto all fours. Carol pushed back into his hard cock with her ass. Daryl raised his hand slapping her ass cheek, making her groan. He chuckled, "You like it rough don't ya."

Carol nodded, panting as he ripped away her panties, throwing them to the side. Carol felt his hands travel down her ass and she moaned, pushing back against him. She stilled when she heard his zipper, her entrance was throbbing and wet, she wanted him so bad. But he didn't enter her, he knelt down behind her, biting hard into her ass cheek, he had to mark her, make her his. Carol hissed but loved the feel of his mouth on her, his fingers found her clit as he sucked and licked the mark. He positioned himself behind her kneading the bite mark, "Such a bad woman takin' off dressed like that. Have to remind ya who ya belong to."

She wasn't ready when he entered her full hilt, she screamed out forgetting they were in the prison and not their own cabin. He pounded into her hard as they both moaned, their bodies slapping together. Carol was screaming his name and Daryl came with a roar.

After they both collapsed onto the bunk. The cellblock was silent, until they heard clapping that started out soft and then the whole damn cellblock was clapping. Carol groaned, hiding in her man's arms, she whispered into his chest, "I forgot where we were."

Daryl laughed, grabbing her ass and kneading the bite mark, "I know ya loud mouth." Before she could say anything he laughed, kissing her hard, who would've known that love could feel so good was the last thought he had before he took her a second time slow.

**There you go! Let me know what you think! More soon! Hugs, Kaye**


	18. Beer Bottles and G Strings

Chapter 18….Beer Bottles and G-Strings

**Well hello everyone! Greetings from my cabin I share with Dave, I think I'm staying here because the real life hubby, well he's close to getting a pick axe to the head tonight! So I will entertain you all with my happy writings about our favorite couple! **

**So it's party time! I hope you like it!**

**Hoping to get more updated today, sorry y'all that I'm running late, that thing called real life kicked my ass today, but I'm working on it!**

**-Words to My Heart-**

Carol woke to a knock at the door, she squinted and saw Daryl was already dressed, she could tell he wasn't all the way awake yet, because he didn't have his boots on. He leaned over kissing her softly and then he pushed off the bed and headed to the door. Before he had it all the way open Beth and Maggie pushed the door open, "SURPRISE!" The two women flopping down on the bed with Carol, who pulled the sheet up around her naked form.

Carol giggled, "What are you two doing here already?"

Maggie smiled, "Rick and Merle had us out and moving before sun up. We wanted to get here and get this party started."

Beth nodded, "Yup! We need somewhere to put our stuff! We saw Kip and Vicki but this place is dead this morning."

Daryl huffed, grabbing his boots, "I'll get them set up, ya need to get some clothes on woman, don't need to flash my shit all over camp."

Maggie and Beth both squealed in unison, "AAAWWWEEEE."

Daryl rolled his eyes leaning down to kiss her quickly, his whole face burning red. Carol gave him a smile, "Thanks baby, I'll be right there. Don't wake Dave; he was up late last night." Daryl gave her a quick nod and headed out to find the others.

Maggie threw her a clean pair of jeans and shirt, "So it's party night! Beth and I went on a run with Michonne and got lots of fun stuff for tomorrow! Do you have a dress?"

Beth squealed, "You have to have a dress! I mean you only get married once…..Oh shit sorry."

Carol laughed pulling on her pants as the two women turned around, "It's fine sweetie, I TRY to forget I was ever married to that man. I do have a dress; I have it hidden if you want to see it."

Beth nodded her head, "YES! Oh my God, this is sooooo fun! What about flowers?"

Carol chuckled, hugging both women, "Slow down tiger, we have all day unless something happens. I just need to make my rounds with Luke, did Anna come?"

Maggie huffed, "Yeah she's here, I can't believe you invited her!"

Carol laughed walking out the front door, "Being the better woman is all. Come on you two can help me."

After they got Carol's rounds done, she took them to Dave and Kaye's cabin, knocking softly on the door. Kaye came to the door, in one of Dave's shirts, "Hey, bride to be, how are you?"

Carol blushed, "I'm great thanks. I wanted to show Maggie and Beth my dress. Would you bring it out?"

Before Kaye could answer Dave appeared behind her, already dressed, he pulled Kaye into him and growled, "See ya later babe, behave." He kissed her so hard and long the other three women wanted to panted. He released Kaye and pulled Carol into a hug, "See you later Pixie. Maggie, Beth." He nodded to the other women and took off down the path.

Kaye stood there starry eyed for a minute and then snapped out of it, "Come on in, sorry it's all still really new and FUN!" The women all laughed as they walked into the cabin.

Kaye pulled a dress bag from a small closet and handed it to Carol. Carol opened it to reveal a knee length red dress, with v-neck. There was a diamond belt around it and it had short sleeves. She looked at Maggie and Beth, "Well?"

Maggie nodded, tears coming to her eyes, "It's beautiful Carol. What about shoes?"

Carol smiled at Kaye, "I'm going barefoot. I want to get married by the base of the lake. I know Daryl is wearing a shirt and jeans with his boots, so I want it to be as simple as can be. Just like me and Daryl."

Beth had tears in her eyes as she pulled Carol into a hug, "It's perfect!"

Kaye smiled at them, "It is, now if you ladies will take her to the mess hall, we women are meeting there to get food ready for tomorrow and get the flowers rounded up. But don't let her in the kitchen, that's where the cake is and she can't see it yet. Now scoot!"

Carol laughed as her Maggie and Beth made their way toward the bar. Before they got there, there was a commotion at the gate. Dave and Daryl were on their way over the wall, Carol climbed the ladder to look down at the man they had seen in Wooster, he looked up at her and smiled. The smile made her heart turn cold.

**-Words to My Heart-**

Dick Patrick smiled as he and Eric pulled up at the gates of the biker haven. He had planned this to the minute, he would smile and offer trade while he scooped out the compound. He needed to know if he needed more men, Alaverez would back him up if need be, they could take the women by force. He smiled as he climbed out of the truck as their leader and the one with the crossbow hopped over the wall and walked toward him. He eyed the wall noticing the one he thought was the leader of the prison standing glaring down at him with his hand on his gun. He saw the one with one hand also. Interesting, they are all working together. Then his eyes landed on her, she was radiant today, her silver hair shining like heaven in the Georgia sun light. He smiled up at her, not much longer my sweet, not much longer.

Dave saw the bastard's eyes were trained on the wall and he follow them to Pixie, he wanted to rip the fuckers head off. He stopped short, "What can we do for you?"

Dick smiled, leaning against the front of the SUV crossing his ankles and clasping his hands in front him, "We were hoping to open up some kind of trade with your group. We have been blessed and have quite a large stockpile of ammo. If you're interested?"

Dave looked at Daryl, who didn't look impressed, "Why? I mean ya don't know us, don't know how many guys we got, why would ya want to come here tellin' us ya got this firepower?"

Dick eyed Daryl, the red neck wasn't stupid, he smiled warmly, "Just what I have to trade. We're really hoping you might have some liquor. My men need to blow off some steam too."

Dave nodded, "Alright, Wednesday, meet us in town, same place we first ran into you. We'll bring you four cases for four cases of yours."

Dick nodded, extending his hand, "Deal." Dave shook his hand, but he didn't like this, this guy was up to no good. "Alright, now get the fuck out of here." Dave turned his back and headed to the gate, Daryl looked back at Dick and saw his eyes fell on Carol, who was now turning to climb down and meet them. Daryl stood at the entrance to the gate until their SUV pulled away, something was really off about that fucker.

**-Words to My Heart-**

Not many things in the world made Merle Dixon happier than a good old fashion bachelor party. Every man in camp, unless they were on watch, was cramped into the bar. They had eaten until their bellies were full and now they were moving on to a poker tournament. Rick and Dave were sitting out; discussing the situation from earlier, neither man felt that this Dick guy was trustworthy.

Merle had a surprise in store for his little brother though; he had made arrangements for a stripper. On his last trip to Kings Compound he and Dave had talked about Angel, she was an ex stripper, who had come down on the run with Ram one of the guys from Dave's club. Her and Ram weren't together, they had been fuck buddies and Dave talked to Ram making sure he didn't care if Angel gave Daryl a little strip tease. He smirked over at his little brother the boy was half way in the bag, this was gonna be fun as hell.

Merle was bouncing on the balls of his feet when the Kip got up and winked at him turning on a CD by the bar, Angel came strutting out of the back to cheers and whistles. Merle pushed Daryl into a chair on the stage laughing, "You're welcome boy!"

Daryl was stunned; he thought it was just a simple night of sitting and drinking, getting his balls busted, and playing poker. But he should've known with his brother and Dave. The two asshats were laughing it up as Angel crawled up on the stage and started grinding on his lap. Daryl knew his face was bright red, he was trying not to look, but damn if she wasn't rubbing all over his ass. He kept his hands tightly folded inside his arms, trying to behave himself, if Carol saw this she'd kick his ass!

Angel purred in his ear, "Come on honey, it's all for fun."

Daryl groaned as her lips sucked on his earlobe. He moved his hand without thinking and gripped her g-string just as the door opened and there stood his woman. His last thought when he looked into her face was he just wished someone would shot him.

**-Words to My Heart-**

Carol had never laughed so damn hard in all her life. She was sitting on the floor of the old bunk house, watching as Maggie and Beth tried to wrap toilet paper around Michonne, to make a wedding dress. The quiet warrior like woman was glaring at them all. When Kaye called time on the game Michonne looked relived, "Ok Carol, pick the best one!"

Carol walked up and down the line of toilet paper made brides, she stopped at Michonne and pointed, "This one, just because she was such a good sport."

Michonne huffed, "Can I kill them now?"

Carol laughed, pulling her into a hug, whispering into her ear, "Thank you for doing this." Michonne nodded hugging her a little harder.

After the games they were all sitting there laughing while watching Beth as the poor girl got more and more drunk. Maggie finally had to cut her off; she was really a light weight. There was a tapping at the door and Kaye smirked over at Maggie as she jumped up to answer it. When they came back, Kip and Rocco appeared with nothing but their kuttes and black g-strings on. Their two women screamed out in delight as the two men started dancing around to 'It's Raining Men'.

Carol hid her face laughing hard as they began to circle her, grinding into her face. Kip smirked down at her, "Come on Pixie, Daryl's getting his own lap dance right now."

Carol stood up, pulling him closer by the kutte, "WHAT?" She ran, she knew he would be out of his mind; he hated to be touched and damn it all if she was going to let his brother and Dave make him feel uncomfortable. When she pushed open the door to the bar, she stood there in shock. There on the stage looking like he was having the time of his life was her man.

He locked his eyes on hers and he pushed Angel off his lap, she looked at the huge erection tent in his pants and huffed, slamming the door as she left.

**-Words to My Heart-**

Daryl flew off the stage, running toward the door, Merle grabbed him, "Oh come on baby brother, she's fine." Daryl punched him hard in the arm and kept going; he had to get to her.

When the cool night air hit him his head spun a little, but he took a few deep breaths and started down the hill toward the lake. He felt relief hit him when he saw her sitting with her back against a tree, staring at the spot where they would be married tomorrow. He walked over, crouching down next to her, "Carol…."

Carol held up her hand, "I'm fine, go back to the party. I'm just being silly."

Daryl sighed, sitting down next to her and putting his arm around her, "It's not silly. I didn't know about that shit. I'm sorry woman."

Carol nodded against his chest, "I know, it just reminded me….I'm fine."

Daryl groaned he was going to punch Merle right in the dick when he saw him next time. He tilted her chin up so he could look into her eyes, "Woman, I love ya. Won't be goin' through all this shit for anybody, but for you, I will."

Carol let out a small whimper as he wiped away a stray tear, leaning in slow, he pressed his lips to hers, kissing her slow and lazy like they had done it every day for years. She moaned a little letting his tongue in, making her push herself closer.

"THERE THEY ARE!" They both groaned at the sound of Beth's intoxicated voice. Looking over at her and a small group of the women, they laughed. Maggie had one side of Beth while Michonne had the other.

Carol chuckled, "What're you going to do with her?"

Daryl smirked, "Take her to my brother, bastard deserves!"

They heard boots coming down the path, Beth perked up, her voice high over everyone else, "THERE'S MY MAN! HI BABY!" She did a little twirl around and almost face planted if Maggie hadn't caught her.

Merle shook his head, "Oh Jesus angel, what the hell did ya drink?"

Maggie smiled, "She's a light weight. Sorry she's a mess."

Beth was now pressed against Merle, "I don't feel good baby."

Merle rolled his eyes, scooping her up, "Alright back to the bunk house with ya. Come on Daryl, you're stayin' with Dave tonight and Kaye is with Carol. No sex tonight, want it fresh for tomorrow night."

Daryl smirked kissing Carol quickly on the lips, standing up he pulled her against him, "I'll see ya tomorrow, best be here, don't want to have to look for ya."

Carol kissed him and the women all smiled at the two of them, "Don't worry baby, you just make sure you're there."

Before Daryl could answer, the sound of Beth vomiting cut through the air, followed by Merle, "JESUS CHRIST ANGEL, what the fuck did you eat?"

Beth moaned, "I'm sorry baby, I love you."

Merle huffed, "Yeah, I love you too drunkie."

**-Words to My Heart-**

Daryl stood near the edge of the lake; he was up before the sun. His mind was working in overdrive and he had to get some air. He knew his head wasn't clear enough to hunt, but he wanted the peace that the woods offered, so he sat near the lake and watched the sun come up. He heard boots on the path and looked up to see Rick heading toward him with two cups of coffee in his hands.

Rick handed him the cup and crouched down next to him, "It's beautiful here."

Daryl nodded, taking a sip of his coffee, "Yeah, it is. Y'all ready to live here?"

Rick laughed, "After the warmth and beauty of the prison? Come on."

Daryl chuckled, staring out at the lake. Rick looked at his friend, "You ready for today?"

Daryl nodded, "Yup, she's been patient and waited too long for my ass to come around. Hell y'all saw it before I did. Ain't lettin' her get away now."

Rick nodded, "You two are good together. I'm glad you both found your way to each other. Merle asked me to check on you, he was holding Beth's hair this morning. For a little thing she sure as throws up a lot."

Daryl laughed, a real laugh, "Yeah, I bet her daddy is lovin' that."

Rick smirked, "He really is. He pretty much handed her over to Merle, he's just sitting back now glad that he isn't the one dealing with that. You sure you're alright?"

Daryl nodded, "Never been better."

**-Words to My Heart-**

Carol stood in front of the little mirror in their cabin. Maggie, Beth, and Michonne had cleaned the cabin and spread candles around for them for the 'honeymoon suite', even making sure the hammock was clean and ready. They were under strict orders to not do anything for twenty four hours after the wedding.

Now she stared at herself, she had come a long way from the quarry. Yes she had lost her beloved Sophia but she had found herself and a man to love her. Really love her.

Michonne appeared in the mirror behind her, "You look beautiful."

Carol smiled, wiping at a stray tear, "Thanks to you. You gave me the courage to finally figure myself out."

Michonne shook her head, "No girl, you did that all on your own. Let's go, your man is waiting."

When they came outside Dave was standing there in his best jeans, a white tee shirt and his kutte, he smiled up at her, "Shit little Pixie, that man of yours is gonna fall over when he sees you."

Carol smiled, looking down at her dress, her bare feet even had red nail polish on the toes, "Do you think so?"

Dave nodded pulling her into a warm hug, he whispered into her ear, "Thank you for asking me to give you away, little sister."

Carol let out a little happy sob, hugging him tight, "Thank you for helping me become me again."

Dave nodded pulling away, "Let's go."

Daryl stood next to Merle and Rick at the end of the path near the lake. The whole compound was gathered around them. Hershel stood in the middle leaning on his crutches, his old eyes glistening with tears as Maggie, then Beth, and finally Michonne walked down the path in sun dresses with wild flowers in their hands. Then Carol and Dave appeared at the top of the path. Daryl was in awe of her as she walked toward him. He was wearing a new black shirt with his best jeans and Carol had asked him to wear his angel wing vest, but she looked beautiful.

He watched her face as she walked toward him, her eyes already welling up with tears as she came toward him. Dave stopped her as Hershel began to speak, "We are all privileged to be here to witness the joining of two souls that God has brought together in love. Those of us who have been with them since the beginning have seen their love grow and now we all stand here to witness their public declaration to God and the world they that are one. Who gives this woman to this man?"

Dave had his sunglasses on and Carol knew that he was tearing up under them, his voice cracking, "I do on behalf of her daughter Sophia."

Carol looked at Dave and squeezed his arm, he couldn't have said a more touching thing. He leaned over and kissed her cheek, "I'm happy for ya Pixie and I know she is too." Dave shook Daryl's hand, "Take care of our girl."

Daryl nodded, "Absolutely." Dave gave Carol's hand to Daryl and stepped over to stand with Kaye, wrapping his arm around her.

Daryl looked at Carol and gave her the Dixon half smile, his voice a whisper, "You're beautiful."

Carol laughed a sob nervously, "Thank you."

Hershel cleared his throat, "Face each other please." Carol handed her flowers to Michonne, as Daryl took both her hands, both of them staring lovingly into the other's eyes, "Daryl Matthew Dixon, do you take Carol Ann Jackson to be your lawful wife. To hold in times of trouble, to protect and provide for, forsaking all others."

Daryl nodded, "I do."

Hershel wiped at a stray tear, "Carol Ann Jackson, do you take Daryl Matthew Dixon as your lawful husband, to care for and support, to nurture and understand, forsaking all others?"

Carol smiled, squeezing his hands, "I do, forever."

Hershel looked at the crowd, "Then by the powers given to me by y'all and God, I now pronounce them man and wife. Daryl you may kiss the bride."

Daryl felt his stomach twist, she was his, all his finally. He leaned in; his hands going to cup her face as he leaned down kissing her, when his tongue flicked out her mouth opened deepening the kiss. Daryl slipped his hands down to her waist as he pulled her close. He pulled away staring at her, Carol mouthed, 'I love you', he smirked, mouthing it back to her.

Hershel cleared his throat, "It is my pleasure to present to you Mr. and Mrs. Daryl Dixon."

The crowd clapped and whistled as they turned around. Daryl pulled her into his side, where she would always be, no matter what.

**Ok, I hope I gave you a little bit of everything in this one! I promise to get working on the honeymoon. It will be filled with feels and smut! Only a few more feel good chapters before drama finds out loved ones again! Ok, let me know what you thought! Hugs, Kaye**


	19. All Good Things

Chapter 19….All Good Things….

**Well….now I will attack you with feels! Lots and lots of them! I hope you guys are ready. I hope you liked the last chapter! I can't believe in one week I've written almost twenty chapters! Insane! **

**Don't you worry about the bad guy, Dick is around, but he's not in this chapter! This is all about our CARYL and feels!**

**Big thank you to all of you who read this little story and who have followed or fav'd or reviewed! I know this isn't my normal story, but I really do love it! **

**-Words to My Heart-**

Carol was weaving in and out of people, Daryl watched her from the bar as she smiled at everyone showing off the ring he had picked up for her on a run. She really was all his now. He slammed his beer bottle down on the bar and headed toward his wife. He chuckled to himself, the word sounding so foreign, he Daryl Dixon had a fucking wife. He slipped his arms around her waist as she was talking to Maggie and Glenn, she melted back into him, "Hey there Mr. Dixon, what are you doing?"

Daryl kissed the side of her neck, "Hopin' to dance with my 'ife and then take her home."

Carol chuckled, "I'd like that."

Daryl grabbed her hand and moved her onto the small dance floor, everyone else moved away as the Kip and band started, "Drink on It", Daryl recognized it from before the world ended. He pulled her close to him, his hands wrapped around her as they swayed to the music, he heard his brother whistle from somewhere behind him, but he didn't care. He was too damn busy just looking in her damn eyes. Those eyes that never ever looked at him in disgust. He leaned down and kissed her softly, muttering against them, "Ready for home?"

He pulled away and she smiled, nodding her head. He walked her toward the bar, to say good night to everyone and he had one last surprise for her, he reached behind the bar and pulled out the journal handing it to her. She smiled at him, "What's this?"

Daryl blushed, knowing that Dave and Rick could hear them, "Wrote ya somethin' want ya to read it while ya get ready. I know Maggie said that they wanted to help ya get ready before…so it's just a little somethin' for ya to read."

Carol nodded; leaning up on her tip toes she kissed him, "I'll hurry." He nodded watching her as she grabbed Maggie and Beth disappearing out the door, damn did he love that woman.

**-Words to My Heart-**

As Beth and Maggie fussed all over their cabin, Carol sat down on the couch and opened the journal. This had become their life line to each other, he had learned about her and she in turn had learned about him. But nothing could prepare her for his words this time.

**Today you're marryin' me. I still can't believe ya said yes. I ain't nothin' much Carol, never have been, but when I look in your eyes I see all the things I could be. Ain't nobody ever believed in me before ya. I think it's because of ya that Rick believes in me. Why I believe in myself. Ya did that woman.**

**I got up early today; Dave was still snorin' when I left. Just needed to think so I thought I'd spent some time thinkin' what I can give ya, so I thought I'd give ya this. The first time I knew ya was some special. The first time I dreamt of something with ya.**

**We'd been in camp at the quarry for a few weeks. I saw ya hidin' tryin' to keep 'Phia safe from that bastard. I saw the bruises but hell if I could figure out how to help ya. I brought back meat from a hunt and put it down by ya and Lori who were cookin'. I didn't think much of it at the time, until ya reached for my hand, I didn't flinch when I looked up into your pretty blue eyes, ya told me thank ya and smiled at me.**

**Damn it if that smile didn't stay with me forever. I use to lie in my tent at night and dream that you'd smile at me like that, and hell if ya don't know. That smile is my favorite; it's like ya save it just for me. I don't think you'll ever know what that one little smile did for me.**

**I know I'll fuck up. It's what I'm good at, but know this, ain't ever had someone or something I love more than the way I love ya. I'd give my life to give ya whatever ya wanted. Thank ya for bein' mine for always, your husband Daryl**

Carol closed the little red journal and held it close to her heart, tears streaming down her face. He remembered that first time she talked to him. She remembered it like it was yesterday. She remembered thinking that she'd never seen a more handsome man in all her life. But he remembered, damn it remembered.

**-Words to My Heart-**

When Daryl got to the cabin, he could tell that there were candles glowing softly inside. He smirked, at the wildflowers spread across the porch and a sign that said 'Do NOT Disturb Honeymooning'. He tapped softly on the door and heard his wife's voice, "Come in Daryl."

He swallowed hard and opened the door; the room smelled like pine cleaner, the whole damn place was cleaned from top to bottom. Candles lit up the room; he saw a small stack of water in the corner and a box which had food in it. Man, Maggie and Beth really did want them to fuck all weekend. He chuckled as he closed the door, when he finally looked over and saw Carol, his breath caught in his throat. There lying in the hammock was his woman. She was wearing a black baby doll sheer nightgown, with garters and black fuck me heels. She smiled at him, "Hey."

Daryl pulled off his vest and toed off his boots, all the blood in his body had already headed south, so he knew that Maggie and Beth had been right, they were going to fuck all weekend. He walked over to the hammock smirking at her, "Where'd ya get that?"

Carol sat up on the edge of the hammock, wrapping her legs around his waist and pulling him toward her, "That little shop we stopped at. When you asked me I kept this back for tonight."

Daryl ran his hand up her fishnet hoses, his fingers lingered on the garter, snapping them both. Carol moaned, "Do you like it?"

Daryl ran his hand down to the shoes, smirking, "Yeah, fuck YEAH." He pulled her closer letting her feel his erection through his jeans as he grinded into her. Carol moaned as he ran his hand up her leg, gently trailing his finger tips along the soft flesh. He spread her legs back and was delighted to see that she wasn't wearing any panties and her hot pink pussy was just on display for him.

He slowly slipped a finger inside her, watching as her greedy pussy took it. Carol groaned her hands going to her breast, rolling her nipples in-between her fingers. Daryl pulled his finger out and she watched as he put it into his mouth and sucked her taste off. Carol moaned, she wanted him so fucking bad.

Daryl smirked; she looked like a spoiled child laying there. He planned on giving her everything she wanted. He pulled his shirt off over his head tossing it to the side. Then he unzipped his pants, he wanted her in the hammock. He brought her to the edge, by hooking her legs over his shoulders and dragging her to the edge, "DARYL! I feel like I'm going to fall!"

Daryl chuckled, "I got ya woman." He kissed a trail down her inner thigh, fuck he loved being buried between her fucking legs, but there was plenty of time for that. Right now he just needed to be inside her. He pulled her toward the edge and lined up, her legs still hooked over his beautiful shoulders. When he pumped into her, she gasped. The angle he had her at with her legs up on the edge of the hammock gave him an even deeper well to drink from and she could feel very pulse, every vein of his cock.

The moment of the hammock combined with his hard muscles pulling her toward him was incredible. He worked her up pretty fast, smirking and sweating down at her, "Come on woman, give me one. Cum for me….cum on baby."

Carol was a mess; her body felt like someone had lit a match she was so turned on. She screamed as the first orgasm hit her, her feet which were on his shoulders tense almost pushing him out of her as she came, thrashing around on the hammock, but he just laughed.

Pulling out he flipped her over with her belly on the hammock. He chuckled to himself as he eased back into her. Carol was still half in and half out of it as he grabbed onto the hammock next to her on either side and he licked a trail straight up her spine, stopping to whisper in her ear, "My turn."

Before Carol knew what was going on, he started moving, faster and harder than he had ever before. He used the hammock to bang her body into his with such a force, she knew she would bruises in the morning, but she just couldn't make herself care.

Daryl was entranced by the sensations the look of her body from behind as he slammed into her, the feel of her tight pussy enveloping his cock, and the sounds, Jesus if his woman didn't make the most beautiful sounds while he was fucking her. He tensed his muscles all locking up as he came, which sent her over the edge again.

Daryl leaned heavily on her body as he got himself under control. He stood up with a groan, his cock still inside her. She went to stand up, but he won't let her. He pushed her back down, smirking he leaned down sucking on her earlobe, "Sorry woman, time for round two."

**-Words to My Heart-**

The next morning Carol stretched, her body aching everywhere. She smirked at the weight halfway on top of her, she smirked as a kiss landed on the side of her neck, "What're ya smirking about wife?"

She chuckled, "Oh nothin' husband. Just nice to wake up like this, with you."

Daryl pulled away smiling down at her, his hand brushing her cheek, "Forever, ya gonna get sick of my face woman, every day mornin' wakin' ya up so I can fuck ya."

Carol rolled her eyes, "Well it's a hardship, but I'll manage."

She giggled as he started tickling her side. Daryl kissed her long and hard and proper. He was really starting to think he was really going to fuck her all weekend, when a knock came to the door. Daryl groaned, "Fuckers need to read the sign."

Carol giggled as Daryl stood up and pulled on his jeans. He padded to the door barefoot, "WHAT?" He all but yelled as he opened the door. Rick and Dave stood there smirking.

Daryl huffed, as Rick scratched his beard, "Did we interrupt anything?"

Daryl heard Carol laugh and he turned to shot her a look which only made her laugh harder, he looked back at Rick and Dave, "What do you think? Didn't ya read the damn sign?"

Dave nodded, coming into the cabin pushing past Daryl, heading back to the bed area, "Get some damn clothes on Pixie shit girl, I don't need to see that."

Daryl's eyes went huge, "WHAT THE FUCK!"

Dave laughed, "Sorry man just fucking with ya, she's already got shorts and a shirt on." Carol stepped out from behind the little curtain that hung by their bed and showed him.

Daryl grunted, "Now I gotta undress her again."

Carol laughed kissing him, she whispered, "Just going to wash up, don't take long, we can shower." She patted his ass as she headed toward the shower.

Daryl was really pissed now, "What the hell couldn't wait?"

Rick sighed, "We talked last night about that little visit and we got a bad feeling about this guy."

Daryl sighed, "Yeah me too, fucker just seems too good yeah know what I mean. Like how did he find us? We're always careful to watch for tails and he just shows up. Reminds me of a use car salesman."

Dave nodded, "I agree, we need to keep an eye on this guy. We just wanted to touch base with you and give the girls long enough to hide your wife. Maggie told us to tell you, if you can track her you can have her."

Daryl looked at Dave and Rick and growled, grabbing his boots on and a tee shirt, he grabbed his bow and ran out the door. Oh he'd track her alright and then he'd fuck her cute little ass into a coma. He really did love married life.

**Hope you enjoyed their honeymoon! Lots more to come! Kaye**


	20. Hide and Seek

Chapter 20….Hide and Seek

**Well now is when we pick up on the drama, we now have a new bad guy on the horizon. So strap in kids it's going to be a bumpy ride! I'm working through requests for Winter Heat and posting a new chapter of Dusk today, so bare with me, lots to do. I can write fast, but even I have to take a few minutes to step outside and see the sun**

**I adore you all and thank you for the wonderful love and support of this one! The first half should be cute, but the last little bit, well ….. yeah….it's rough. Hugs! Kaye**

**-Words to My Heart-**

Dave and Rick chuckled as they watched Daryl tramp down the path, his crossbow in his arms; he was searching for his woman. Dave glanced at Rick, "How long do you think it'll take him?"

Rick shrugged, "Well with the other women out there helping her, twenty minutes maybe."

Dave was in shock, "He's that good?"

Rick laughed, "Yeah, he's that good. It's almost scary how he tracks. I bet he's already picked out her shoes from the others and he'll have her over his shoulder carrying her back to the cabin before we can blink."

Dave smiled, "This has been great, this weekend. I have a feeling in my bones that somethin' is coming."

Rick nodded, "Yeah me too. We need to be ready. Merle and I will up plans to bring our people here. I know it'll be tight for awhile, but I have a feeling we need the numbers."

Dave sighed, "Yeah me too." They heard Carol squeal in the woods and the two men laughed, walking toward the bar to get some breakfast and coffee.

**-Words to My Heart-**

Daryl smirked to himself as he walked down the path. He could see where the other women had tried to help Carol hid herself, but it didn't work. He knew her footprints better than anyone else's. He stalked around the lake, and caught a sight of Beth and Maggie running the opposite direction. He smirked to himself as he walked toward a cluster of trees. He knew without looking up that she was in the tree just to his right. He walked around acting like he didn't know which way she went and then in one fast movement he reached up and grabbed her leg, making her scream like the dead were chasing her. Carol glared at him, "DARYL DIXON! You scared the hell out of me!"

Daryl chuckled, "Best get down here woman! I won this game and now I need my prize."

Carol huffed as he helped her down the tree, his hands making sure to grope every inch he could of his wife. When she finally set her feet on the ground he pushed her against the tree, chest first, kissing her neck, "Ya think ya can hide from me? Huh? Ain't no where I won't find ya?"

Carol groaned as he pushed against her hard with his erection, he kept kissing her neck, sucking and biting at the flesh, "Who told ya, ya could leave the cabin? I believe we were under strict orders to stay in there for twenty four hours. Think someone might need a little punishment."

Carol moaned, as one of his hands came between her and the tree, massaging the soft flesh through her shirt. "I like to be punished." Daryl wanted to cum right there, damn it to hell his woman was a dirty little bitch when she wanted to be.

He growled, spinning her around he crushed her lips with his, kissing her hard, enjoying every inch of her mouth as he went. She was kissing him back with just as much force, her hands digging into his forearms. Daryl broke the kiss, grabbing her hand, "Come on."

Carol smirked as he drug her back toward the cabins, but he didn't take her there. The closest building was the showers; he pushed the door open and stormed inside. Shutting the door, he smirked at her, locking it. He toed off his boots, pulling his shirt over his head; he wiggled his finger at her, "Come 'ere woman." His voice alone sent shivers up and down Carol's spine; the man was fucking killing her today.

She walked toward him taking off her shirt, she wasn't wearing a bra and she knew he would be pissed and pleased at the same time. He pulled her to him with a grunt, his hands kneading at her ass, "Fuckin' not wearin' a bra and leavin' the cabin, need to make sure I punish ya good."

Carol mewled into his mouth, "Please….please…..I've been bad."

Daryl growled, pushing her up against the wall, his mouth and hands were everywhere. Kissing and loving her as he worked off her pants and when he saw she wasn't wearing any under wear, he almost exploded in his god damn pants. He growled, flipping her around so she was leaning over the skin, her pussy and ass on display for him. He rubbed her ass cheek, then slapped it, she groaned, her hands biting into the porcelain of the sink. Daryl chuckled, "Not wearin' any under pants either, dirty dirty little girl ain't ya?" AIN'T YA?" He slapped her ass again loving the sounds coming from her mouth.

Carol loved this, she never knew Daryl could be this playful, but she fucking loved it! She moaned, "I'm bad….punish me…PLEASE!"

Daryl grunted, he couldn't take it anymore. He unzipped his pants and was inside her before he even had time to think about it. When he entered her they both cried out, neither one of them thinking about how loud they were being as they slammed in and out of each other. Daryl reached for her, pulling her back against his chest while still in her, her pulled her back his one hand holding her hip while the other rolled her nipple. She was tensing and thrashing as she came screaming his name, he followed right after her, grunting and cussing into her back.

He fell out of her, both their needs met, he turned her around and cupped her face, running his thumbs across her cheeks, "Fuckin' love ya."

Carol giggled, "I love you too." They kissed, long and deep, promising each other that they would be doing that again. As they slowly got dressed, the kept kissing each other, both of them not sure how they would get to the cabin without having to stop and screw around in the bushes. Daryl couldn't remember a time when he didn't feel so happy.

He threw his arm around Carol when they walked out of the shower house, there was a crowd standing there. Merle and Beth were in the front, everyone started clapping and whistling. Daryl turned bright red and Carol was afraid for a minute that he would freak out, but he tightened his grip on her shoulder, glaring at his brother, "WHAT? I WAS FUCKIN' MY WIFE, Y'all need shit to do!" The group laughed as they headed up the path. Carol smiled, leaning into his chest; he was embarrassed, but not enough to care.

**-Words to My Heart-**

Dick Patrick was happy, he really was. One of his men had found the small hole in the wall near the back of the King Compound. They were making their way silently through the woods, under the cover of night. They would be taking them in the dark, the orders were to kill as many of the men as they could and take the women alive. Alavarez had already shown interest in the little blonde girl that Dick told him was always with his pixie.

They came to the shower house, they lucked out and two women were in there alright. His men made fast work of them, knocking them out they were drug back through the woods for safe keeping. When they got to the cabin area, Dick sent five men to take out the two on the wall keeping watch. His men made easy work of them, killing the men before they saw them coming.

Then his eyes fell on the tall bastard that ran the place and the prick from the prison. They fired raising the alarm, Dick smiled, this was going to be fun.

**-Words to My Heart-**

Dave couldn't believe his eyes when he saw that asshole standing in the middle of the compound with at least twenty armed men with him. Rick and he drew their guns firing at them. They hid behind a bench as the fire fight started, men were pouring from their cabins with their guns raised. People were going down everywhere, losses on both sides. Dave moved silently down a row of cabins, watching as Daryl stood on the porch low to the ground firing at the men. Carol was next to him firing her rifle, picking off men.

Dave nodded to Daryl, "We need to get behind them!"

Daryl nodded, he pointed to Carol, "Stay out of sight!"

Carol nodded, keeping down still firing as Daryl and Dave disappeared down the path to get a better vantage point on the men.

Carol was focused on the men in front of her, her eyes training on the men; her attention wasn't on behind her, where Dick had slipped up behind her. She turned just in time as he brought his gun down knocking her out. Dick smiled as he threw her over his shoulder, he made the sound for the retreat, they only had three women, but he had the one he wanted, so he didn't care.

As his men moved down the path, Dave and Daryl jumped out. The sight of Carol out cold on that bastard's shoulder, had Daryl seeing red, "YOU NEED TO PUT HER THE FUCK DOWN!"

Dick smiled, "I don't think so."

Before Daryl could advance toward them, both him and Dave were shot from behind. Daryl looked over to see Dave holding his chest. Daryl felt a blinding pain in his side. Dick stopped in front of them, slapping Carol on the ass, "Don't worry about our little one here, she's in good hands now."

Dick laughed as he followed his men, out of the woods; this had been a really good night.

**-Words to My Heart-**

Hershel and Rick had a lot to do, the two of them made fast work of checking bodies and dispatching those that were dead, they didn't need the dead to rise on top of everything else. Kip and Rocco started stacking the dead bodies. Hershel got to work with Maggie patching up the injured men, including three of Dick's men who Merle had tied up in the bar.

Hershel worked on Dave the longest, they lost him once while sewing him up, but Hershel and Maggie got him back. Daryl was thrashing and cussing as Rick helped clean out his wound, "SIT STILL! You won't be any good to Carol like this. I need to clean it out! You heard Hershel. He has to get Dave on his feet."

Daryl couldn't believe this, he just got married the day before and now she had been taken from him. He groaned as Rick put the needle in to sew him up. Daryl gritted his teeth, "Who'd he get?" Daryl had already been told about their loses. They had lost Angel, Marv, Tyreese, Anna, and Luke. There were six wounded, but Daryl knew that from the whispers that someone had been taken.

Rick looked into his eyes, "Kaye…Beth…and Carol."

Daryl swallowed hard, he knew that Carol was on the bastard's shoulder, but he had hoped that someone had gotten to her. He felt his head swim, as he sat up. Rick pushed him back down, "Whoa, now, you won't do her any good if you go out there like this. We'll find her."

Daryl grabbed a hold of Rick's shirt, his voice cracking, "I can't lose her."

Rick looked into the broken man's eyes, tears were welling up, Rick nodded, pulling Daryl into him, "I know, we will find them."

Rick knew things were bad, Dave was hanging on by a thread, Daryl was wounded. Hershel was holding up, but Glenn was holding Merle who had lost it completely when they told him that Beth and Kaye had been taken from the shower house. Tyreese one of their best fighters was dead. They were more broken then they'd been when the governor had come at them. He felt Daryl sob into his chest and he pulled his best friend closer, they had to get the women back, one way or another.

**-Words to My Heart-**

Carol groaned as she woke up, pulling herself up slowly. She looked around the room she was in, it was a dark room, almost like a basement room, but it was elegant. She was lying in a four poster oak bed, with silk sheets and a huge beautiful comfort tucked around her. She swung her feet over to the edge of the bed and saw that she was chained to the bed by her ankle. Her head hurt and thumped as she stood up, swaying a little bit. She walked over to a bookcase that was full of books, some of them full of music. She held onto the deep red walls as she reached an upright piano, that had a CD player on it with CDs stacked neatly next to it. She struggled to sit down on the piano bench, trying to remember why she was here, how did she get there?

She crossed her arms over her chest and realized that her clothes had been changed. She was wearing a silk pair of pj shorts with a matching cami top, in a soft blue. She looked at her hand and saw that her wedding band was gone, she let a sob rip from her chest as she laid her head down on the piano, her tears hitting the keys, "Daryl, I'm scared."

**Ok, ready to kill me yet? Be gentle, I bruise easy**** Hugs, Kaye**


	21. Dinner Guest

Chapter 21….Dinner Guest

**Well you guys really loved the last chapter**** Lots of stuff going on! Kip and Rocco were fine; they were busy taking care of the bodies as were their old ladies, so they were safe. We are getting into the really rough stuff now. Remember it's not an easy ride. **

**I want to thank you all and if I haven't personally thanked you for reviewing and reading then THANK YOU! This story is a joy to write and the muse is loving writing this! Hugs y'all and I hope your weekend was wonderful. Stay safe over the weekend. Hugs, Kaye**

**-Words to My Heart-**

Carol had sat at the piano for a long time, the chain around her ankle was heavy and she wasn't sure if she could get it off. For the moment she was allowing herself to be afraid, she had no idea who had even taken her. Everything had happened so fast. She knew she needed to stop feeling sorry for herself and find a way for her to get the hell out of this chain. She searched the whole room and came up with nothing. She sighed sitting back down on the bed; she ran a hand over her face and smiled lotion. Her stomach twisted, someone had washed her and lotioned her body. She wanted to cry, her stomach flipped again and she had to stop herself from gagging. On her search she saw there was a small bathroom with a toilet and shower and a few different lotions and perfumes. She also found some dresses and clothes in the closet; she shuttered to think who had worn them.

She pulled herself up from the bed at a noise outside the door. A few seconds later the man that they had run into in Wooster stepped into the room, holding a large tray. His face brightened, "Oh my dear you are awake. I brought dinner."

Carol moved to the furtherest wall, as he sat down at a small table, he set the table and smiled at her, gesturing toward the chair across from him, "Please my dear sit with me. You must be starved."

Carol moved slowly toward the table, when she sat down she crossed her arms over the thin cami top. She looked down at the meal in front of her, her stomach grumbled, her voice was a whisper, "Who are you and why am I here?"

Dick chuckled, as he cut into his steak, "Oh my dear you were picked. You are special. I know you can play piano so I made sure we had one for you. I can't wait for you to play for me, maybe after dinner."

Carol looked up at him, he was a handsome man, almost too pretty, "Where is my husband? Where is my wedding band?"

Dick laughed, "He's dead, you're a widow now, I made sure to get rid of the ring. It's not like it was a real marriage. And as soon as you have the baby, you will become my bride, and then we'll get rid of that thing. We will be so happy together."

Carol grabbed her stomach, her mind spinning, Daryl was dead? She was pregnant, they only started having sex a month and a half ago and besides one time when the condom broke…..She looked up at Dick, "How do you know I'm pregnant?"

Dick smiled, "Had the doc check you out after I brought you here, can't have my sweet girl hurt now can I? I'm sorry I had to hit you." He stood up cupping her face and she flinched, "But if you're good, really good I won't have to again. Now you better eat! Need your strength."

He smiled at her making her blood run cold, why was he doing this to her? She went to cut into her steak and her stomach rolled. She jumped up from the table and ran to the bathroom vomiting as soon as her knees hit the floor. She leaned her head against the cool porcelain, remembering being in the shower house the day before, she choked out a sob. She was lost in her own thoughts when she felt a hand go up the back of her cami. She flinched as his mouth brushed against her ear, "Sssshhh, I'm not going to hurt you love. Just let me help you. Let me help you feel better." His other hand slipping into her shorts to touch her ass.

Carol retched into the toilet again, tears rolling down her face, she couldn't let this happen. She had been raped before, Ed may have been her husband, but when a woman says no, then she means no. She vomited again, the room swimming, blacking out.

When she woke again, she was lying on the bed; he was there, his shirt off wiping her face with a cool cloth. He smiled when she opened her eyes, "There you are dear. Poor little thing so sick, I'm here now and you'll be fine. You need to rest. I'll have the doctor come in and look after you, I have a few things to do but I'll be back. I'll have someone bring you some broth." He leaned down kissing her lips and she turned away whimpering. He laughed standing up to pull on his shirt, "It's alright you'll get use to me, they all always do."

When he left she curled up on her side, crying for her baby who was innocent in all this and crying for Daryl. She hoped he would come, he couldn't be dead. If he was, she won't be able to go on.

**-Words to My Heart-**

Daryl paced back and forth in the bar; Merle was standing there picking at his metal stump. Dave was pale but sitting up at one of the table, the pain of not having Kaye with him was clear on his face. Rick sighed looking at the large group of men sitting around them. "Alright everybody we need to think about this, be clear! We take the roads, let the Dixons track them, but if we get lucky we might have one of his men lead us right to them. Now we need someone here to protect the women."

Dave pointed to Kip and Rocco, "I know you want action brothers, but I need you here. They'll be back and I don't trust anyone else to take care of our place."

Kip nodded, "I'll stay, Vicki is pretty shook up anyway, I should stay close to her."

Rocco nodded, "Yeah I'll stay we got this Dave. Just make sure you guys come back in one piece."

Rick sighed, "I think we should regroup and start out in the morning. Everyone get some rest."

Merle looked at Daryl, they had already talked, they weren't waiting. The son of bitch had the women for twenty four hours already and they weren't waiting. Dave saw the exchange between the two men and he got up walking over to them, his voice low, "I'm going with."

Daryl shook his head, "Hershel almost lost ya twice, No way in hell am I gonna get her back just to tell her that we lost you."

Dave growled, "Too bad, I ain't staying here! That's my sister and my woman out there and I'll be damned if I don't go with you. So either I go with you or I follow you."

Merle sighed, "We ain't got time for this shit. Get your stuff and meet us on the path in ten. If ya can't keep up we'll leave your ass."

Dave nodded, heading out to get his stuff. Daryl sighed, "I hope we're not too late."

Merle nodded, taking a long pull from a warm beer he had opened, "Yup, I'm gonna gut that mother fucker."

**-Words to My Heart-**

Carol listened to the older man that said he was the doctor. He smiled at her and checked her head, when she touched it she could feel stitches. The doctor a man named Mike smiled, "Those can come out in a week, just keep them clean and dry. I know it sucks for washing your hair, but soon enough."

Carol's voice was cracking, "How did you know I was pregnant?"

Mike sighed, "We run blood work on all the girls to make sure that you are healthy. I found it then. He's your master so I had to tell him."

Carol covered her stomach with her hands, "I'm not a slave."

Mike huffed, "Keep telling yourself that sweetheart. Keep telling yourself that."

She watched him leave and sunk onto the bed, crying into her pillow. She had to get the hell out of here, some way she just had too.

**Alright I know it was short, but I'm having a rough night and wanted to get something out to you. I'm taking some pain pills and heading to bed. Sometimes you just have to stop writing and go to sleep. Hugs, Kaye**


	22. Lifelines

Chapter 22….Lifelines

**Well, I guess you guys were really loving the way the last chapter went! Sorry I left you with such a short chapter, I wanted to give you something but I was beyond pain at that point in my day. So sleep was the only thing that would fix it! LOL. I'm doing a wee bit better though I'm still sleepy and struggling to maintain my sweetness, I want to be bitchy….I'm trying not to be! **

**So now we get to the meat of this arch….oh the feels….the horrible, horrible feels. I have DarkAngel on standby with her bow to protect me! I'm warning you! I would NEVER put rape into a story, but I would do some other questionable things. So WARNING FOR VIOLENCE.**

**Now on with the story, you wanted to know where Kaye and Beth were…..well know you find out.**

**-Words to My Heart-**

Beth woke up with the worse headache of her life and she had really thought it was bad the other morning after she got drunk. She went to move, but her hands were chained above her. She opened her eyes and looked to her right. There hanging next to her was Kaye, her black hair fanning down in front of her face. Beth moved trying to break herself away from the wall to check on the other woman, but her legs were chained too. The room was small almost like a closet and there were no windows, but there was a small over head light that flicked above her. She hissed out to Kaye, "Kaye! Are you awake?"

Kaye's head rolled and she looked up at Beth, her lips bleeding, "Beth? Where are we?"

Beth shook her head, "I don't know. The last thing I remember was the shower. How about you?"

Kaye nodded her head, "Same thing. Jesus my fucking head is killing me."

Beth nodded, "At least we're together."

Kaye's eyes went wide, "I remember being in a car, there was a man. The one that came to the compound the other day, he had Carol in his lap and he was kissing her face, but I don't think she was awake."

Beth felt bile rise up in her stomach, "Jesus. Where is she?"

Kaye shook her head, "I don't know. Once they saw I was awake they hit me again and everything went black."

Beth nodded; stretching her fingers she was able to squeeze Kaye's, "They'll come for us."

Kaye nodded, but both women knew they were in deep shit. They both hoped the men would be able to track them and get them the hell out of there.

**-Words of my Heart-**

By mid day Dave, Daryl, and Merle made a small clearing, where they saw several vehicles parked in the trees, hidden with branches and limbs pushed on top of them. Daryl pointed, "There. Somewhere right here the fucker has them. I can feel it."

Merle squinted scanning the clearing, "You notice something off about this whole thing baby brother?"

Daryl and Dave concentrated scanning the clearing, Dave shook his head, "Fuck are those windows near the ground over there?"

Merle nodded, "Fuckers got himself one of those underground bunkers. We're gonna have to wait till one of those assholes comes out to see where the opening is. This just got a hell of a lot trickier."

Daryl sighed, twisting the simple band on his pinky finger. When they were walking, following the trail he found Carol's band in the dirt, he was going to put it back on her finger if it was the last fucking thing he did. He just hoped she was safe, "I'm comin' woman, I'm comin'." He muttered to himself as he settled himself in for a long wait.

**-Words to My Heart-**

Carol woke up to hands caressing her and at first she forgot where she was. She smiled arching into the touch of hands on her thigh, "Oh Daryl, I had the worse dream." The hand stilled on her thigh but then it moved further up to her core.

When she felt the finger slip inside her, her eyes snapped open and she was staring into the eyes of Dick Patrick, he was smirking, "A tight little thing aren't you."

She pushed him off and fell onto the floor pulling the sheet with her to cover her naked form. Tears were already spilling from her eyes. He sat up on the bed, swinging his legs over the edge, his pitiful erection raging between his legs, he was naked too. He laughed, "Oh come on dear one, we can have a little fun while we wait for that 'thing' inside you to get out." He went to reach for her and she curled further into herself, this wasn't going to happen.

Dick laughed standing up he walked over and pulled on his jeans, leaving them unbuttoned, "Ok, no touching today. I can respect a ladies wishes. But you need to get dressed and I want to watch, then I'll reward you. Might even let you see your friends."

Carol shook as she stood, "What do you mean friends?"

Dick sat down in one of the chairs at the small table, stroking his cock, "Oh you know the dark haired bitch with all the ink and the little blonde song bird. If you're good I'll let you see them."

Carol wanted to die; he had Kaye and Beth too. She closed her eyes and stood up with the sheet wrapped around her. Dick smiled, "Clothes are in the closet, pick out something nice to wear. I'm having my men dress the other two." Carol whimpered and he came up behind her running his hands down her sides, leaning in to suck on her ear, "Ssshhh now my love, they aren't allowed to fuck them. They are just to dress them; they are for someone else to fuck. Now get dressed for me and we don't need this sheet, I've already tasted every inch of you." He bucked against her ass, "I can't wait to do it when you're awake."

Carol felt tears trailing down her face as she walked silently toward the closet; she had to stay calm for Daryl, for the baby. She picked out a pair of jeans and noticed that there weren't any under garments. Her voice cracked a little, "There's no bra or panties."

Dick smiled, "Don't want them on you. Just dress, turn around and dress for me. Remember good girls get rewarded."

Carol grabbed a black low cut shirt, but it covered more than the rest of the clothes. Dick was getting impatient behind her, "TURN AROUND!" Carol jumped at the sound of his voice, he was masturbating and his face felt a sick twisted anger that she had seen in Ed for years. She slowly pulled the jeans up, but he put his hand up stopping her, "Touch yourself."

Carol whimpered, her jeans were halfway up her thighs she closed her eyes and put her finger inside herself and she could hear him moaning, "Open your fucking eyes and look at me."

She did, her core was dry, her face was stone except for the tears that fell from her eyes. He grunted as he came onto the floor, a smile on his face. He stood up zipping his pants, walking toward her; he grabbed her hand from her pussy and brought it to his lips, sucking her taste off her fingers, "That's a good girl. Now finish getting dressed a few of my men will come in and take you and the other two out for a little walk, if you're good I'll let you eat breakfast together. If you're not I'll beat that baby right out of you. UNDERSTOOD?"

Carol nodded fast as his anger went away and he kissed her lips, "Damn you are like a fine wine. I have work to do, see you soon darling." She watched him pull his shirt over his head and leave. She crumbled to the floor sobbing, pulling her shirt over her head and hugging her knees. What was she going to do now? She had to find a way to get them all to safety.

**-Words to My Heart-**

Dick Patrick was having a great day, he had slept next to her naked, his hands had roamed all over the body that would soon be his. He was a patient man; if he was good to the women he broke them down enough they gave in to him, doing as he asked. His last favorite Roxy walked toward him with a cup of coffee, "Morning Dick."

He smirked at her, "Good morning little Roxie. How's Mitch treating you?" After he found Carol he had given Roxie to his man Mitch who had always had a thing for the red headed skank.

Roxie nodded her head, the bruises on her face in plain sight, "Very well thank you."

Dick nodded, walking into his office where the ham radio was set up. It took him an hour but he finally reached Alaverez, "That you Dick?"

Dick smiled, "Yup, it's me, got those packages for you. I think you and your son will be very happy with the shipment."

Alaverez chuckled, "I can't wait my friend, I'll be bringing the weapons as promised. You just make sure these pussies are worth the trip."

Dick laughed, "Oh my old friend they are more than worth it. See you in four days."

Dick leaned back drinking his coffee, it was a great day. Until he heard gun fire above him.

**-Words to My Heart-**

Merle motioned to Daryl and Dave when a small grass covered hatch opened, one man stepped outside scanning the area. He turned looking back and nodding. Daryl, Dave, and Merle watched in horror as the three women were pushed outside into the sun. They were banged up from what they could see, but they were alive.

Daryl's eyes scanned Carol, she had different clothes on and she was holding onto Beth with Kaye on the other side. Beth looked like she was worse off than the other two. There were two guys one in front, one behind both with semi-automatic weapons. They led the women around in a circle. Dave growled, "Looks like they're exercising them."

Daryl nodded, "We might not get a chance like this again."

Merle agreed, he signaled to the other two, he would take the guy in the back, while Daryl and Dave took the guy in the front. They worked silently as they slipped through the woods. Merle signaled Daryl starting to count down from five on his hand, when he made a fist, they jumped. Dave rammed his blade into the man in front while Daryl covered the women.

Merle was on the guy in the back, the bigger of the two and his gun went off, but Merle drove his knife on the end of his stump through his head.

There wasn't time to hug and enjoy the reunion, they each grabbed their woman and sprinted into the woods at full tilt, trying to put as much space between them and that sick fuck as they could. Daryl just knew his hand was in hers and they were together as they ran, he would get that sick fuck, he just had to get her to safety first.

**-Words to My Heart-**

They didn't stop until they came to a small auto repair shop. Dave kicked in the door and killed the walker that lurched toward them. He checked the inside and then pulled Kaye to him, kissing her head, "Fuck baby I thought….Jesus, I can't go through that shit again. Where did they hurt you?"

Kaye was crying as he ran his hands up and down her, looking for injuries, she shook her head, "I'm fine. They roughed us up a little bit, but Beth and me were together. They didn't hurt us."

Dave sighed pulling her hard into his chest; he winced forgetting about his own injury. Kaye gasped; pulling back she pulled up his shirt, "Oh God Baby, what happened?"

Dave shook his head, "Fucker shot me."

Kaye's chin trembled, "You should've stayed back, you should be resting!" Her voice getting more high pitched and frantic.

Dave grabbed her face, cupping it, "BABE! STOP! I'm fine, wasn't going to let you get hurt, I had to come for you. I love you Kaye, I fuckin' love you."

Kaye nodded, tears rolling down her face, leaning into his chest gently, "It was awful, they….they watched us change….they were…if you won't have…..OH GOD DAVE I LOVE YOU TOO."

Dave held her close to him, his rage eating at the inside of him, NO ONE puts their hands on his woman and he was ready to march back there and kill that fucker, but he knew they needed to get back to Kings Compound and take care of them before they took that fucker down, but they would and it would be hard!

**-Words to My Heart-**

After clearing the garage, Merle didn't let go of Beth's hand, he yanked her into the old stock room in the back. Dropping to his knees, he wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his head into her stomach, letting a sob out, "Fuck angel, I thought …I thought I lost ya. What did they do to ya angel?"

Beth trembled the sight of Merle in tears was enough to kill her, she brushed her fingers across his cheeks, "They just hit me and watched me….watched me dress….I promise they didn't…..I only got beat up….because one of them got a little too handsy with Kaye." She smirked at him, "I kicked him in his balls so hard he will probably be pissing blood for a week." She got quiet staring into his eyes, "I love you Merle. Thank you for coming for me." She broke then leaning over him as her sobs wrecked her body.

Merle pulled her down onto the floor, pulling her into his lap, stroking her hair, glad to have her with him again. Glad to have her scent around him, he tilted back her head kissing her softly, so her lip didn't bleed, he pulled away, "When all this shit is over, I'm gonna marry ya. Make an honest woman of ya."

Beth nodded her head, sobbing in happiness now as she buried her head into the crook of his neck, letting the tears fall. Merle kept her close, his mind going over every injury that he saw on her; he planned on doing twice as bad when he got those fuckers alone.

**-Words to My Heart-**

Daryl and Carol were left alone in the garage. As soon as Merle and Beth disappeared into the back, he had pulled Carol to him, holding her like both their lives depended on it. Neither one of them said anything. He just held her as she cried, his hands rubbing up and down her back. She muttered into his chest, her hands twisted in his shirt, "He said you were dead."

Daryl smirked, kissing the side of her face, "Fuck, take more than some ass hole to take my ass down, especially when I had to get to ya. Ya alright?"

Carol nodded, not looking at him, "I was scared." He could hear the weight of her words and it broke his heart that she had been so terrified. She had been through so much and for her to be terrified it must have been bad.

Daryl pulled away a little, her hands tightening on his shirt. He chuckled, kissing the tip of her nose, "Ain't going anywhere, just want to look you over. Where did he touch you?"

Carol let out a strangled sob, covering her face with her hands. Daryl stood up slowly, he was pissed, his teeth gritted, "DID. HE. TOUCH. YA?"

Carol nodded her head, "I was knocked out, he changed me. When I woke up he was there. Then I threw up and he…..he…"

Daryl was seeing red, "WHAT?"

Carol sobbed, "He touched my back…under my shirt."

Daryl grabbed her arms, pulling her hands away from her face, "Did he rape ya?" His chest was heaving; he wanted blood, that someone had touched her in any fucking way.

She shook her head, sobbing almost hysterically, "NO! NO!...he won't touch me because….because….."

Daryl relaxed a little; he pulled her into his chest, "Why won't he touch you?" His voice more calm, as he tried to relax himself, he kissed the top of her head, "Stop that now, it's alright woman, ya didn't do anything wrong. Please stop cryin', I didn't mean to get pissed. I didn't. I'm not mad at ya…just the thought of…his hands…..Carol, I love ya so god damn much…please stop cryin' I got ya now."

Carol sniffled, her hand going to his shoulder, Daryl tensed. Carol pulled away from him, "What happened?"

Daryl smirked, "Fucker shot me and Dave." He saw the panic in her face and he shook his head, "I'm fine woman, clean through, Dave shouldn't even be on his fuckin' feet but he had to come. I'm fine. Now answer my question, why won't he touch ya, not that I ain't god damn happy about that."

Carol knew she should tell him the whole truth, her mind was clouded, she looked down at the floor, her voice a whisper, "I woke up this morning and he was in bed with me naked. He was touching me….." Her voice breaking with sobs, "He told me if I dressed slowly and let him get off while I did it, he'd let me see Kaye and Beth. I'm so sorry." She sat down onto the floor hard, pulling her knees into her chest.

Daryl was frozen, the sick fuck had tortured her, had made her stand naked in front of him. Daryl had to stand there a few minutes getting himself under control, he wasn't mad at her, he was pissed at himself that he couldn't keep her safe. He was going to make what he did to Martinez look like a walk in the fucking park when he was done with this asshole. He slowly made his way over to her, kneeling down in front of her, he sat down pulling her into his lap. She sobbed harder, he just held her tight against him, his hand ghosting over her back. Finally he pulled away and smiled at her, "Ya didn't do nothin' wrong woman. Ya did what ya had to, to keep y'all safe."

Carol knew it was now or never, her voice soft, as her hands went to her belly, "And the baby."

Daryl felt all the air go out of his lungs, he looked at her then her stomach, "The baby?"

Carol nodded, "They had a doctor, who did a blood test. To make sure we were healthy, he told me. Dick won't touch me. He was going to beat…..beat the baby from me if I didn't do what he said…I'm so sorry Daryl….I'm so sorry I'm so weak." She tried to pull away from him, but he won't let her, he held her tight, his gut twisting that the fucker would threaten to beat her till she miscarried. Miscarried HIS BABY, the fucker had almost taken EVERYTHING from him. He held her his breath heaving as he tried to bury it for later. Now he needed to take care of the woman in his arms.

He pulled her away and smiled at her, "A baby?"

Carol nodded, "That's why I threw up. I'm sorry, I screw up everything."

Daryl frowned, making her look at him, "STOP! Ya ain't weak, ya ain't screwin' up nothin'. I know ya Carol Ann Dixon and I know nothin' about ya woman is weak. Ya keep yourself, the others, and our kid safe, ya did everything right. Now ya got to let me keep ya safe now. He won't get the drop on us again. Fucker is dead! Now come on, let's get one of these cars runnin' and head back. Then I want Hershel to look ya over." He pulled her up off the floor kissing her softly, but passionately. She clung to him like he was her lifeline.

When they pulled away he brushed at the tears on her cheek, "Let's head home woman, get ya and the peanut in a warm safe bed." She nodded leaning against him.

The men got one of the cars running and as they pulled into Kings Compound, Carol buried her head on her husband's good shoulder, glad that he had found her. She felt something cold on her finger and looked down as he slipped her wedding band back where it belonged. She looked up at him and he smirked at her, kissing her softly, "Welcome home woman, welcome home."

**Alright….hiding under my rock….? Or you're happy with me? Want to leave nice reviews and hugs? Kaye**** I send you hugs!**


	23. Safe for Now

Chapter 23…Safe For Now

**Well you all seemed very happy with the ending of the last chapter. Now we go back to Kings Compound….now remember even if we get rid of Dick there's still Alaverez out there. So I hope you all buckle up because I finally figured out how poor Dick is going to die….it's a new high or low for me either way…it's damn different! **

**I had a PM that was upset that I let Carol get raped. She was NOT raped. When Dick was in the bed with her naked he got handsy but he didn't lick or rape her, he was just messing with her head when he said that. I put warnings in that there would be rough things in the chapter and I'm sorry if anyone was upset with me. I hope this clears it up. Yes what he did was awful and violated her, but he did NOT rape her.**

**I might just be getting cranky, but I might need tomorrow off guys….I'm starting to feel a little sensitive.**

**We will see the return of the journal in this one. I know I love the journal entries, they're fun to write. Ok, off we go. **

**-Words-**

Daryl scooped Carol up as soon as the car came to a stop. Kaye helped Dave who was bleeding through his bandages. Merle had Beth pulled into his side, until Hershel came out of Daryl and Carol's cabin, "BETHIE!"

Beth let go of Merle and ran to her father, throwing her arms around his neck, "Daddy."

Hershel had tears in his eyes, "Thank God. Thank God." Hershel held onto his daughter as he nodded to Merle, "Thank you son. Thank you for bringing her back."

Merle nodded, smiling softly at his future father-in-law, "Couldn't lose our girl could we?"

Hershel shook his head, pulling away to look at Beth's face, "No son, we couldn't lose our girl."

Daryl moved around them, "Hershel need ya to look at Carol, she's pregnant."

Everyone stood in stunned silence for a minute, Merle's mouth turned up into a smile, but he didn't say anything. Carol was half asleep in his arms, "Daryl, I'm fine."

Daryl shook his head, "Nah, you're not. Come on doc."

Hershel nodded, "You too Dave, you weren't supposed to leave I'll probably have that woman of yours tie ya to a bed."

Dave wiggled his eyebrows at Kaye, "Ok." She slapped at his stomach and he winced, "Mean bitch." Kaye laughed, kissing his lips, "You love it."

Once they got inside, Carol insisted that Hershel look at Dave first. Once Dave was rebandaged and sent off in the hands of Kaye, who Hershel had given a clean bill of health, he turned to Carol. Carol just shook her head, "Beth first, then she can sleep. We all need sleep."

Hershel did a quick check of Beth, he frowned, "Well Merle, she's got a mild concussion. Make sure to wake her up every few hours."

Merle nodded, "Yes sir, I can do that."

Hershel nodded, "Take her back to the bunk house and send Maggie or Glenn in to help me back. I need to look over Carol."

Merle nodded to Carol and Daryl, scooping Beth up in his arms, she was exhausted.

Rick had come in during the check ups and he and Daryl had been talking quietly together for some time now. Carol sighed, as Hershel looked over her head, "Who ever stitched you up did a nice job. Does it hurt?"

Carol shook her head, "Not really, I'm just really sleepy."

Hershel nodded, "I think you have a concussion too. How about the baby? Any cramping or bleeding?"

Carol shook her head, "No, I told Daryl I was fine."

Daryl stood there with his arms crossed, "Yeah ain't fine. Fuckin' mad man comes in here takes ya does….fuck Carol don't cry." It was too late, she had curled up into a ball hugging her knees on the couch.

Rick sighed, "Come on Hershel I'll help ya back. Daryl you two need rest. We got the wall just take care of your wife."

Daryl gave them a quick nod, sitting down on the couch next to Carol, he pulled her into his lap, cradling her, "Sssshhh, come on woman. It's alright baby. I ain't mad at ya. Just want to put a shit ton of arrows into that fucker."

Carol nodded against his chest, "I'm sorry, I tried to fight."

Daryl nodded, "I know baby, it's hard to do when he knocked ya out. Just relax woman, let me take care of ya. You and this baby are all that matters right now. Alright?"

Carol nodded against his chest as he stood up, wincing at the pulling in his shoulder, but he didn't give a shit, she was there and with him and he was going to take care of her. He set her down on the bed, grabbing her some clean clothes, he fidgeted, "Ya want me to leave?"

Carol shook her head, "No, will you help me?"

Daryl nodded, kneeling down he pulled the boots off her feet and threw them across the room, he was burning every piece of clothes she had on later. He didn't want a reminder laying around about the night she spent away from him. His hands went to the hem of her shirt pulling it off he saw the bruises on her stomach and breast. She let out a little sob and went to cover herself, but he stopped her. Leaning in with every ounce of sweetness in him, he softly kissed each bruise, wishing he could take them away. He kissed up to her lips, muttering against them, "I love ya woman, you're mine forever ain't nothin' gonna change that."

Tears were rolling down her cheeks, she nodded her head, running her fingers through his hair, "I love you so much. Will you please make love to me?"

Daryl looked into her eyes, stroking her cheek, "Ya sure baby?"

Carol nodded, "I want to forget his hands on my skin. Please." She kissed him and he let her, pushing her gently back on the bed, his hands going to her jeans, unzipping them, he worked them down slowly. He tossed them aside and stood long enough to get rid of his own clothes. When he came down on top of her gently, she leaned in kissing his wound on his shoulder. Her eyes were fixed on his, "I love you."

Daryl smirked, "I love you too woman. Ya keep your eyes open ya hear, I want ya to know it's me."

Carol nodded, staring into his eyes as his hands and lips reminded her what they had. No man touching her would destroy that, not the kind of love they had together. Before he entered her, he gently kissed her stomach, making her heart swell more for him. Ed had tried to beat Sophia from her, but here was Daryl, kissing their baby even before it was there.

**-Words to My Heart-**

Carol woke up later and felt the side of the bed, it was cold. She got up and walked over to the hammock where Daryl was writing in their journal. He looked up at her and smiled, putting his hand on the back of her thigh, she was wearing one of his shirts, "Hey woman, didn't wake ya did I?"

Carol shook her head, "Can I lay with you?"

Daryl nodded, moving over so she could climb up next to him, his arm going around her as she nuzzled into his side, kissing his bare chest, "What are you writing?"

Daryl smirked, "I was writin' a letter to the peanut. Thought it might be nice for them to look at someday. Wanna see what I wrote so far?"

Carol nodded, tears coming to her eyes. Daryl sighed, "Damn it why ya cryin'? I didn't mean nothin' by what I said. Ya don't have to read it."

Carol laughed, "No you're just so excited. I thought you might be mad."

Daryl pulled her closer to him, his hand going to her belly, "That is my kid in there, ain't nothin' to mad about. Sure the world sucks, but it sucked before. I'll die to protect ya two and ya know that. I love ya woman, ya gonna give me everything I ever wanted."

Carol smiled against his warm chest, "If this is a dream I don't want to wake up."

Daryl smirked as he pinched her side, she squealed, "What was that for?"

Daryl shrugged, "Lettin' ya know ya ain't asleep. Now do ya want to read it or not?"

Carol took the journal from him and turned so he could spoon her as she read. Her rough tough man was full of suprises.

**Well little one, guess the surprise is over, I'm your daddy. I know I ain't much to look at and hopefully ya take after your momma. She's as pretty as the dew on the grass in the mornin'. Loves people with everything they got. She ain't never met a person she couldn't find somethin' to like about them.**

**I guess ya know that by now too. How good your momma is. But it don't hurt to tell ya, don't ever hurt your momma or you and me will have problems. That there's my woman and I won't let even you to hurt her.**

**Your big sister is who brought us together. Sophia goin' missin' about killed me and your momma. She was a sweet girl, quiet and her goin' to heaven made me fall in love with your momma. It was like Sophia knew me and your momma needed each other. Your momma and me ain't had easy lives, not till we found each other. Now that we have each other, well it's different.**

**You're momma had to go away for awhile to make me see how much I loved her. You're daddy ain't the smartest knife in the drawer sometimes. It took me a lot longer than your momma to know the love was there. It scared the shit out of me. Ain't nobody loved me besides your Uncle Merle and you know what an asshole he can be. So your momma loving me was too much for me sometimes.**

**But when I found her, well I couldn't be away from her again. We got married and it was the best day of my life and now you're comin'. You're just a little peanut growin' in your momma's belly. You're momma is sleepin' right now. She's had a long day, but I wanted to write to ya. Maybe one day you'll find this and know how excited me and your momma are. I love ya already and you ain't even here yet.**

Carol smiled, as Daryl's arms tightened around her, "Did ya like it?"

Carol nodded, "Yes, baby I loved it. It was perfect."

Daryl smiled, "Come on woman, let's get your ass back to bed. Need to be growin' that peanut."

Carol smiled at him, "Only if you lay with me. Can't sleep without you."

Daryl pulled her up from the hammock snickering, "Better use that hammock as long as we can, cuz I want ya big and fat with my baby." He kissed her hard, while she tried not to laugh.

She pulled away looking at him, "Daryl Dixon, don't call me fat!"

Daryl chuckled, "I can't wait. Give me more to hang onto too."

Carol climbed into bed laying back on his chest sighing, "You'll have to go after him."

Daryl tightened his grip on her, kissing her head, "Yeah, but tonight it's just us. Don't worry about him, he won't hurt ya no more baby. Just close your eyes, I'm right here."

Carol nodded, letting the scent of her husband lull her to sleep. In his arms nothing could hurt her, she just hoped the days ahead wouldn't be as bloody as she feared.

**Ok, I hope you liked it! I'm heading for a much needed shower and some down time! Then I might honestly read myself! Hugs, Kaye**

**p.s. Thanks for the support you guys really**


	24. End Game

Chapter 24…End Game

**Well, I hope all of you had a wonderful 4****th**** even if you don't celebrate, because of being in another country, I hope your day was wonderful. I needed a few days off from this one so I could get a move on with the story line. I want to thank everyone for their support of this story. It really has had a life of it's own.**

**Well it's time for Dick to finally get what is coming to him. Don't worry Alaverz is still on the horizon and he's just a plain asshole. So here we go! Also if you want to put your name in for the baby Dixon let me know! I'm saving Tanner, Matthew, and May for other things. So give me something new, also vote for girl or boy**

**I own nothing but my love of CARYL and METH and of y'all!**

**-Words-**

Gun powder.

Smoke.

Screaming.

That was all that Carol could hear, it was coming from everywhere. Daryl was on top of her, pinning her down to the porch of their cabin as he fired his bow, "STAY THE FUCK DOWN!" She nodded her head, covering her ears as he switched to his hand gun.

They had two quiet days, Daryl and Dave working on getting one hundred percent. Rick and the two of them working on what kind of plan would work the best to take out Dick and his group, but it was too late. The mother fucker came with his men planning on taking down the compound.

Carol had been sitting outside, enjoying the night air. Their journal in her hands as she worked on a piece of music for the baby. She sighed running her hand over her stomach; she couldn't believe she was going to have another child. God had really smiled at her, giving her a second chance at having love and a child. She smiled as her man, her husband made his way up the path toward her. He looked deep in thought until he saw her and then a small smirk spread across his face.

Daryl was almost to her, when the first shot rang out, Carol looked up in time to see Kip go down hard, holding onto his left arm. When she looked back up at Daryl, he was already there pushing her down onto the porch.

Dave and Rick advanced toward the wall, both men shooting as they went. Dick was smart he had some of his assholes in the damn trees. Daryl pulled Carol toward the cabin, opening the door he pushed her inside, stopping long enough to kiss her hard, "DON'T open this door unless ya fuckin' know who it is."

Carol grabbed his hand, "I can help…"

Daryl shook his head, his hand going to her belly, "Get the fuck inside. HE ISN'T GONNA HURT YA AGAIN."

Carol nodded, "I love you." Daryl nodded, kissing her once more and then he was gone into the fight.

Carol slammed the door and curled up on the couch which was in the far corner of the cabin. She pulled her knees up and hugged them, trying to protect her child a little more.

**-Words to My Heart-**

Daryl made the wall and fought side by side with Rick and Dave. They were attracting a lot of walkers, who were feasting on the men that they had picked from the wall. Daryl growled at Dave, "We need to get behind these fuckers!"

Dave nodded, looking over at Rick, "You take lead here, we're going around. Try to box them in."

Rick nodded his attention back to the fight as Dave and Daryl dropped off the wall, heading to a side exit. Once they got there, they had to fight through walkers to get up behind the men. When they came out of the trees they grinned to each other. Standing there looking bored as hell was Dick, he was holding a CB in his hands, "I don't give a shit if you're falling like flies, we need those women! Don't stop until they're all dead."

Dick flipped off the CB and flung it back into his truck; he took a step back and met the back end of Dave's shotgun. The bastard going down hard. Dave looked at Daryl, "You have the stomach for what I have in mind?"

Daryl nodded, "Yup, as long as this fucker is dead, I can stomach a lot. But what about the others?"

Dave smirked, "They'll be fine. We cut the head off the snake and the other little snakes will wilt up and die. Come on."

They loaded him into the truck making sure to bind his legs and arms. Daryl shoved a dirty looking shirt from the back seat into his mouth as a gag. Dave got on the CB, "This is Dick, Retreat!" Dave smirked at Daryl, "What? It might work."

Daryl just shook his head as they turned around and headed in the opposite direction. Daryl hoped that Carol was where he left her, he wasn't going back to her until he knew this prick couldn't do anymore damage to his family. He looked over his shoulder at Dick who was still out; the fucker was in for one hell of a surprise when he woke up.

**-Words to My Heart-**

Carol and Hershel worked side by side in her and Daryl's cabin. Kip was the worse, though the shot was through and through they worked for over an hour to get his shoulder sewed back up. Lucky he had Vicki now to keep an eye on him and make sure he stayed in his cabin and rested. Rick and Rocco took the wall with the rest of the men watching as a good size herd took care of the rest of Dick's men. Rick was nervous because he hadn't seen any sign of Dave or Daryl, the last thing he wanted to do was have to tell Carol that they lost either man.

As night fell and the sky got dark, Rick finally knew he had to tell her. The threat was gone but they were missing two of their guys outside the wall to God knew what. Rocco clapped his back, "You want me to tell her?"

Rick shook his head, "No, I got this. I'll be back, just make sure you keep an eye out. If they do come back and come to the gate, we're going to have to do something with the walkers." Rick climbed down the wall, knowing this was one of the times he wished someone else was doing this job.

**-Words to My Heart-**

They took him back to his own compound. Dave and Daryl were in shock at the number of women down in the bunkers. The place was an underground house with three fucking levels. They took out the few guards he had kept at the place and worked silently through the maze of rooms to let the women out. Some of them were barely women and that made both men's stomachs sick. Once they had the women gathered in a small meeting room, they did a quick head count making sure that they were at least good to travel. Dave counted twelve women in all, including two little girls who were under the age of five, they learned that they were children that Dick had let live, that he had made with the women. Daryl's skin crawled. They talked with the women for hours even getting a shock that one of Merle's old girlfriends Shelly Ann was part of the group.

They found out that Dick was just the go to guy, he was the one who rounded them up and then traded them to another man that none of the women had ever seen, Alaverez. Dave and Daryl decided by that next morning that they needed to get the women to the compound for Hershel and Carol to look over. Most of the women were afraid, a few of them had been there since before the dead rose, which made things even worse because now they had to be told that their families were probably dead.

They got two of the trucks hidden behind the underground bunker up and running that morning. When they came outside helping the women to the trucks, most of the glared over at Dick. He was still alive by some miracle, Daryl could see that he was trying really hard not to scream, or make any noise.

Dave and Daryl had found nails, long thick roofing nails. They used them to nail him to a large tree a few feet off the ground. They wanted him to suffer and figure the best way to do that was to leave him for the dead. Daryl made sure the last woman was safely in the trucks when he walked over to Dick. The man was crazy he just smiled at Daryl, "You know she'll think of me."

Daryl grinned, "No she won't." He took his gun out of the back of his pants and fired into the air. Dick screamed at him to stop, but Daryl unloaded the clip knowing he had just rung the dinner bell. He heard the first moans of walkers and he grinned up at Dick, "You have fun now."

Daryl jogged back to his truck he was driving. When he slipped into the truck, Shelly Ann touched his arm, her eyes filled with hate, "We need to watch. We need to make sure he can't hurt anyone else EVER again."

Daryl nodded, so they sat there. The two trucks idling quietly as walkers fell on Dick pulling his body apart a little bit by a little bit. When the walkers finally pulled his body from the tree and the screaming had died down, Dave pulled out and headed toward home, Daryl right behind him. Richard Patrick was dead.

**-Words to My Heart-**

Carol had cried all night as she sat in the hammock, watching the men on the wall. She wanted to be able to see them if Daryl and Dave came back. She hated not knowing what had happened to them. Where they were, If they were safe? It was killing her. She rubbed her belly and tried to soothe herself and the baby. Just after dawn, Rocco came into the cabin, "Come on Pixie, you need food."

Carol shook her head, "No, I'm fine." Her eyes still trained on the wall.

Rocco sighed, walking over to the hammock, "Damn it Pixie you got a kid to think about. Now I'm not going to be the one to tell Daryl and Dave that you won't eat when they were gone. So either get your ass up and let's go feed the kid or I'll fucking carry you."

Carol looked up at the big man knew that if she didn't go eat something he would carry her across the compound. She sighed, letting him pull her up from the hammock. He pulled her into his chest, giving her a hard hug, "Come Pixie, they're going to be fine. Now let's get some breakfast."

They were almost to the bar when she heard Rick raise the alarm. Rocco cussed under his breath, "Back to the cabin Pixie….NOW! " He sprinted for the wall joining Rick and the others. Carol wanted to follow but she knew Daryl would want her safe and the baby safe.

So she was halfway through the door when she heard Rick call down to her, "CAROL! IT'S THEM!"

Carol stood on the porch, her hand over her heart, the gate opened and two trucks pulled up, loaded down with women in the back. Carol stood there frozen to the spot, her heart beating in her chest as Daryl stepped out of the second truck. Kaye was already wrapped around Dave, talking into his ear and he was smiling.

Carol went to take a step toward Daryl and her head felt funny. The world started to spin and then it went black. When she came too she felt strong familiar arms cradling her, she opened her eyes and stared into the blue eyes of her husband, he was home.

**-Words to My Heart-**

It was like moving in slow motion. He was walking toward her and she looked so happy and then the next moment her face went pale and she was falling to the ground. At first Daryl didn't know what the hell happened. Had they missed a guy and she'd been shot? When he dropped to his knees by her body, "CAROL! CAROL!"

Hershel came limping over, "She's fine, she's fine, get her inside!"

Daryl scooped her up taking her into their cabin, he knew there was a crowd standing around behind him, but he didn't care, he kissed her forehead, "I'm home woman, it's fine."

He laid her down and Hershel got out a blood pressure cup and listened to her heart. He frowned, looking over at Daryl, "It's just what I thought, her blood pressure dropped. It's really low, it happens to pregnant women. She'll be fine, probably from all the excitement. Let her rest and I'll have one of the women bring her something to eat."

Daryl nodded, pulling his bow over his head and setting it down next to the bed. Beth handed him a wet rag for her face and he gently wiped Carol's brow, "Carol? Carol? Need ya to open your eyes for me."

Carol felt his arms cradle her and the coolness on her face, she opened her eyes and Daryl smiled at her, "Got so damn excited that I was home ya passed out."

Carol let out a little sob, pulling herself into his neck, "I was so scared."

Daryl sighed, "Dave and I had shit to take care of. He won't hurt ya or any other woman again for that matter. Sorry I worried ya. But I need ya to rest here. Beth's gone to get ya somethin' to eat, can't have the peanut not eatin'."

Carol nodded, kissing the side of his neck, "Are you real?"

Daryl chuckled easing onto the bed with her, "I sure as fuck hope so, cuz if not Merle's gonna be pissed. Rest now woman, I got ya."

Carol nodded her head, she didn't know what tomorrow had in store for them, but she knew one thing, he was with her and they were together and for now that was all that mattered.

**I hope you enjoyed the death of Dick! Nailed to a tree! Alaverez is coming, but there are some fluffy, smutty chapters to come. Poor Merle, his life is gonna suck when Beth meets Shelly Ann! Have a good day y'all! Kaye**


	25. More Than Words

Chapter 25…..More Than Words

**Well greetings! I'm giving you a short update today! Athlete Girl is working on some Merle Beth goodies for you all and I thought you'd like a little CARYL today to fill out your Sunday. So I hope you enjoy this one!**

**Keep in mind that Alaverez was doing this before the world went to shit and he sees the women he traffics as currency nothing more, nothing less. Hell he likes women, but he knows how to advance himself to become more in this world. HE would be the kind that had a wife and kids at home, but he's a plain old whatever it takes to get further kind of guy. He doesn't get his hands dirty; he's too high up for that now. So I hope you hate his character as much as I do.**

**Ok, you know the drill, I own nothing but the Kings!**

**-Words to My Heart-**

Marcus Alaverez stepped out of his black SUV and sighed. His men had worked for over an hour taking down the walkers that were lumbering around what had been Richard Patrick's bunker. He followed his second in command as they walked through the bunker, there was nothing left. All the women were gone; several of the men were dead. Whoever had come through had made sure they didn't rise again. Marcus sighed, "So Richard finally pissed off the wrong people."

Mesa, his second nodded, "They moved fast, it doesn't look like it was too long ago they were here."

One of the foot soldiers came running in, "We found his body sir."

Marcus sighed, "Let's go see what's left of him." When they got to the tree they stood there, his hands and feet were left but the rest of him was scattered under the tree. Marcus looked at his men, "We stay here tonight I want this place searched if these women are nearby I want them gathered up. I've already sold them, we need them."

His men scattered getting things ready. Marcus had never liked working with Richard Patrick, the man was too invested, wanting to take advantage of the women he caught. Marcus knew that the only way to survive in this world was to push for what you wanted. Those women let him keep his own family safe and keep a large force of women, so he did it. It wasn't anything more than what, survival and if finding these women meant that he would continue to run his little splice of the world, well then so be it and God help anyone who stood in his way.

**-Words to My Heart-**

Daryl woke up early the next morning, there had been some drama when Merle saw his ex fuck body, but Beth seemed to be handling it well. He and Carol had stayed in bed most of the night, he loved to make her happy and she always looked so happy when they were curled up together in bed. He sighed hating to leave her, but he knew they had shit to take care of. Rick was working on moving the prison folks to them and he needed to get out and start working on more of the cabins so they had a place for all of them. He grabbed his cigarettes off the dining room table and the journal planning on writing something that morning. He loved that he and Carol used them; he knew it was kind of a pussy thing, but hell it was like their own personal love letters to each other. He shoved a smoke in his mouth and headed out for the porch.

The sun was just barely peaking over the wall and he knew soon the others would be up and moving. He stretched and lit his cigarette thumbing through the pages of the journal. He stopped looking at Carol's writing. It seemed she had done some writing the night before. He smirked as he read.

_**Well little one, what can I tell you about our family? IT's a ragtag group of the best people you'll ever meet. Your Aunt Maggie and Uncle Glenn are the cutest thing you'll ever see and if you're a Dixon they will mostly make you sick when you see them hanging all over each other, but they really do love each other. Aunt Maggie is tough and strong, ready to kick ass at a moment's notice. Where your Uncle Glenn forgets to shut up sometimes and that gets him in trouble with everyone especially Aunt Maggie.**_

_**Grampy Hershel is the kindest man there ever was. He was an animal doctor before the world ended or changed, I guess the world didn't end it just changed. He has taught me everything he knows and now I get to help people that way. His the daddy of Aunt Maggie and Aunt Beth. They're all so lucky to have each other.**_

_**Uncle Rick was married to a lady named Lori who died when she gave birth to Judith, or as daddy calls her little asskicker. Uncle Rick use to be a cop and he's kind of in charge of our little group with your daddy being his second in command.**_

_**Your daddy, oh little one the things your daddy has done to keep us safe. There isn't a better man alive. He talks to my belly every night telling you all the things he's going to teach you when you grow up. He and Uncle Merle didn't have a happy childhood, their pa was mean and sometimes I think you're daddy is worried he'll be the same way. Don't worry he won't be. He'd like to kick my ass half the time and he hasn't. He's just your daddy, sometimes he's mean and cranky, but most the time he's the sweetest thing ever.**_

_**Uncle Merle, watch him, even though Aunt Beth is doing a lot with him, he's got a crude mouth on him. But if you ever need anything, and Daddy and I aren't there, you go to him first. Uncle Merle would lay his life down for you or me. He loves your daddy so hard, even if neither one of them admit it, they do.**_

_**Well sweet one, I'm waiting for your daddy to come home. He's been gone a long time and momma is starting to worry. But I know no matter what happens I'll have you with me and you're a part of your daddy.**_

Daryl smirked, she was worried about him. He guessed neither one of them would ever stop worrying about the other. He looked up when the door cracked up and smiled at her as she came out in one of his shirts and a pair of shorts. Her hair was sticking up all over the place and her face was still flush with sleep. She sat down next to him snuggling into his arm as he wrapped it around her shoulders; he kissed her forehead, "Sleep good?"

Carol nodded her head, "Yup I slept great. Just was worrying about you. I woke up and you were gone."

Daryl flicked his cigarette off into the dirt, "Didn't want to smoke around ya and the kid." He patted her stomach, "Ready for some breakfast?"

Carol nodded, looking up into his eyes, "I love you, you know."

Daryl smirked, his cheeks a little pink, "I love ya too. Come on want to feed the peanut."

**-Words to My Heart-**

Daryl and Carol came into the bar to screaming. Dave was standing in the middle of the mess, holding his woman off to the side, Kaye was pissed, if smoke could come out of her ears it would've. One of the women that Daryl and Dave had brought back was smirking, "Well bitch if you were taking care of him he won't react to me."

Kaye lunged for her, "WELL STICKING YOUR FUCKING HAND DOWN HIS PANTS WILL HAVE THAT EFFECT ON A MAN! Let ME GO!"

Dave held her close to his chest, whispering to her, "Come on baby, she's sick. They think if they fuck us it will help them out here. Come on you know I didn't mean nothing by it."

Kaye pushed off him glaring at him, "I don't give a FUCK!" She stormed passed Carol and Daryl leaving the bar.

Carol moved over slowly toward Dave, "What's going on?"

Dave sighed, knowing full well that no matter how much Pixie loved him, she would side with Kaye on this one. Dave shot Daryl a look; he knew he would pay hell too, "You ever hear of Stockholm Syndrome?"

Carol nodded, "Yeah, why?"

Dave took a deep breath, "These women we rescued, well some of them have been there since before the walkers and they have been trained to do whatever a man needs to keep them happy. They think it's alright to walk up and put their hand down a guy's pants. Well I didn't act quick enough and Kaye saw and shit Pixie I won't do anything with that girl."

Carol sighed looking at the women that were sitting at two tables all talking to each other. Carol pinched the bridge of her nose, "Alright call a meeting here today. No men. Just us ladies. We need to set clear guidelines. YOU TWO need to make sure the men know the rules. If these women come on to them, then they need to tell them no. I know it will be hard, but we have to show them that they're more than sex toys." Carol felt sick, but she moved toward the bar grabbing a plate, this was going to be a very long day.

**-Words to My Heart-**

Carol stood in front of the women as they filled up the bar area. There were twelve survivors from Dick's camp and their twenty women filling the room. Michonne and Kaye stood with Carol at the front of the room. Carol stepped forward clearing her throat, "Good afternoon, thank you guys for coming to this meeting. We felt it would be good for everyone to understand some guide lines."

One of the new women stood up crossing her arms, "Who the hell are you?"

Carol glared at her, "Well I'm Daryl's wife and the compound doctor. This is Michonne, Rick's woman; she'll kill you if you look at her man." Michonne grinned at the women, making them shrink back a little. "This is Kaye her husband is Dave and she's real good at hiding bodies. Now you are welcome here, no one wants anything out of you besides carrying your weight. Which doesn't mean getting on your back. We are a family community; most of the men have wives and children. We want to help you, help you get use to being with normal people again. NO ONE on this compound will force you to do anything. If you don't help out with chores, you step on our toes with our men, or if you just cause trouble, we'll give you a weapon and a week's worth of food and send you on your way. We don't want trouble here. We want to build something for our children to live and thrive in."

One of the women raised her hand, "This all seems too good to be true."

Kaye snorted, "It's not, we want you to work hard. We need housing for you and another group that is coming in. We don't want trouble, or arguing. We just want to be able to live our lives and let you do the same, but if you come onto our men, it's a deal breaker."

Another woman raised her hand, "What if they come onto us?"

Kaye grinned, "Then he and you will be wished all the luck in the world out there beyond the wall. This isn't a game ladies, we've been out in this hell living it every day, you haven't. I know you were all in a special kind of hell and we want to help you, but sleeping with our men and playing the victim will only go so far."

Carol nodded, "Now I'm offering to give you all a medical exam and set you up with supplements. Michonne will set up weapons training so you can defend yourselves and Kaye will add you to the chore schedule that even the men do. Are there any questions?"

The room was silent for a few minutes and Carol clapped her hands together, "Alright, let's get this done."

It was hours later that Michonne, Kaye, and Carol finally sat down at one of the tables. Their feet and heads were killing them. Carol threw a few files in the middle of the table, "Four of the twelve are pregnant, four have STD's that I've never treated and needed to look up. One I'm pretty sure has cervical cancer."

Kaye growled laying her head on the table, "Two of them have never cooked in their lives. Six of them said they can't do laundry because it will hurt their nails and one of them honestly said to me that she was more a supervisor than a worker."

Michonne looked at her two friends, taking her sword off her back, "We could kill them?"

Kaye and Carol looked at Michonne and then the three women burst into laughter. One thing was sure the new arrivals were going to set the compound on its ear for awhile.

**Hope you enjoyed! Hugs! Kaye**


	26. Ghosts of the Past

**Chapter 26….Ghosts of the Past**

**Well y'all my dear friend Athlete Girl wanted to handle Beth meeting Merle's ex so she wrote us all up this wonderful METH chapter. Sorry I've been off the map today. I had my second surgery and I'm home recovering today. Tomorrow I'll be back on the map. Enjoy and PM our girl and tell her thank you! Kaye**

**Hi All, Athlete Girl here. Sorry this is so late, I'm stressed. I hope you enjoy what's happening with Merle and Beth!**

**Words to My Heart: Ghosts of the Past**

Beth knew that Merle was getting fractious because he was torn between hovering over her and contributing to the group so she told him to go watch the wall while Daryl and Dave were gone. She was recovering and needed some time to herself so she went for a walk around the compound. She took her knife and promised everyone that she'd be back in twenty minutes. Soon she was standing among trees where she could breathe, praying thanks for the forest. She looked at the dragonflies and moths that flitted around the leaves and let out a contented sigh. She was feeling much better.

On her way back to the bunkhouse she stopped at the structure that was to be the small home for her and Merle. The door opened into a large bedroom that would hold a queen-sized bed and a table and chairs, and off to the side there was a smaller bedroom for their children. There was a window in each room to let the light in and Beth planned to decorate in cheerful yellows and reds so the room would always seemed bright and warm.

The unfinished structure was currently being used for storage so she idly swept it and looked around. She had done a lot of thinking recently about that spare bedroom. She smiled as she shut the door. She'd talk to Merle soon about filling that room with babies.

TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD

"Merle, I gotta talk to ya," said Daryl urgently when they returned with the women from the bunker. He pulled Merle to the side. "One of ya old girlfriends is in there." Merle's eyebrows shot up in surprise and he said, "Interestin' lil' brotha, considerin' I ain't never had one. Who is it?" Daryl moved subtly to block Merle from Beth's direct line of vision. "Shelly Ann," he whispered. Merle looked mystified. "Who?" he asked. Daryl shook his head in frustration. "Fucking Shelly Ann. The one that use ta show up at the house all hours the night wantin' coke or meth. She never had money, got it fer trade."

Merle thought back. He'd traded drugs plenty of times for sex and it was hard to think of one particular face. Daryl rolled his eyes. "Fuck Merle, she thought she was in love with you. She got your name tattooed on her tit and when ya ignored her she burned a fuckin' pentagram in the driveway." Something in Merle's mind clicked. He remembered the redhead with big tits that spent a year following him from bar to bar trying to conquer him. He'd used her and walked away as he did with every woman but he remembered that she had been more persistent than most. He vaguely remembered nailing her in the back of her black Trans Am with the dangling muffler.

He wiped his hand across his eyes. "Fuck," he said succinctly.

TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD

Kaye, Beth and Carol helped to get the women situated into housing and to get them clothes and personal items. When Rick looked at the new structure questioningly Beth realized she couldn't protest. She'd just have to face the fact that other people would live in her house before she did. She smiled bravely and thought of God's word and how this kindness would multiply. These women needed every bit of kindness they could get. She knew that the eventual plan was to let any of them that wanted to return to Dick's bunker and make it into their own home so she thanked God that this living arrangement would only be temporary.

She helped four women into her unfinished house, two of them with small children took the big room and the other two had the smaller room. She showed them the compound and told them where the latrine, showers and meeting house were and told them the times they had meals. None of them were in ill health so she did not have to set them up with medical care.

She returned to the cabin that she and Merle shared with Hershel, Carl, Maggie and Glen. She sighed and blew a chunk of hair off of her forehead. Merle hated living here where he couldn't touch her and she was awfully tired of it too. She had faith that they would have their own space soon.

Merle took guard that night so she had to bring him his dinner. He was tired and cranky and grunted at her when she handed it to him. She smiled and kissed his cheek, rubbing his arm. She hoped that soon she could take him into her mouth and show him her gratitude for being her white knight. The thought of Merle on a white horse made her giggle, the only way she could picture it was with him in black biker leathers.

The next morning Rick held a pre-breakfast meeting of their group with Dave's to discuss how they'd handle the extra load put on them by the new people and how they'd eventually try to phase some of them back to Dick's bunker. Then they opened the meeting house to the newcomers so they could all eat their first meal together. Beth noticed that Merle had become progressively edgier throughout the meeting and wondered if he was getting enough sleep.

She and Carol busied themselves getting food handed out for breakfast and they tried to remember the names of all the new people as they served them. When she finally got a chance to sit down next to Merle she was surprised when one of the new women made her way to their table. "Merle?" she asked. "Merle Dixon, is that you? I saw yore brother yesterday and I just couldn't believe it when he said you were alive!"

Beth looked from Merle to the woman and back again. She remembered that her name was Shelly Ann. It was easy to remember her because she had long curly red hair and large sumptuous breasts and hips. There was a bracelet tattooed around her wrist and a Tinkerbell on her ankle. Beth thought that there was something about her that seemed hardened but it wasn't anything that Beth could pinpoint. She was probably in her late thirties and seemed like the kind of woman that would wear cheap makeup and gaudy earrings.

"Ayah," Merle replied dismissively, looking at her coldly then turning his attention back to his food. The woman pressed on, undeterred. "Well," she said. "It must be fate that we've survived and ended up in the same place. Who would have thought?" Merle kept his attention fixed on his plate and Beth elbowed him, embarrassed at his rudeness. Beth smiled at Shelly Ann and said, "He doesn't mean to be rude, he's just exhausted with everything that's happened lately." Shelly Ann looked at Beth in surprise then looked at Merle again.

She smiled. "Why Merle," she said. "I didn't know you had a daughter." There was a loud ruckus a few chairs down where Daryl had aspirated a chunk of granola bar and Carol and Glen were slapping him on the back to get him to cough it up. Beth looked at Merle and frowned because he was glaring at Shelly Ann. Beth smiled again and slid her hand onto Merle's leg. She said, "I'm Beth. I'm Merle's girlfriend." Shelly Ann looked shocked. All night long she had fantasized about shacking up with big strong Merle who could protect her from the world. Beth was not part of her plan.

Shelly Ann recovered and smiled. "It's nice to see you've settled down Merle, I'm sorry for the mistake. I'm just used to seeing you with, well, a more experienced type of woman. But sweetie," she said nodding to Beth. "You're a lucky girl. When we were together I learned he was a lot of man to handle." She winked at Merle and reveled in the shocked stares she received from around the table then she turned knowing every eye was upon her as she sashayed away.

Beth felt Merle stiffen next to her when she introduced herself to Shelly Ann but when the older woman's vitriolic words sank in she froze. She felt as if she were a little mouse and someone had put a drinking glass over her to drown out the sounds of the outside world. She knew there were people talking to her but blinding pain slashing through her heart took away her ears and her mouth. Her stomach churned and her hands and feet went numb. _I'm not breathing_ she thought dully. She looked at her hands and saw that her fingernail beds were turning blue. _I'm really not breathing_ she thought without emotion_. I can't feel my face. I'm going to puke._

She weakly tried to stand up to escape but only made it a few inches before the dizziness overtook her. Maggie was suddenly in front of her, holding her face with two hands. She could hear Merle's voice but she slowly blinked it away.

"Out," she said faintly. Maggie nodded and took one side of her and Merle on the other. Beth looked at him fuzzily and pulled away from him. "No," she whispered and drew that arm into her chest to stop her heart from falling out. Carol replaced him at her side and together she and Maggie got Beth out into the fresh air where she could sit on a log and close her eyes. She put her head in her hands and breathed in the forest air. She looked down at the log on which she sat and prayed that God would just turn her into moss. Moss doesn't have a heart to break.

TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD

Merle hung by the door as people exited from breakfast and when Shelly Ann came out he grabbed her arm and swung her around with a growl. She squealed in pleasure and he tightened his grip. "Ya listen good," he seethed. "Ya leave me the fuck alone, ya leave Beth the fuck alone, ya leave ma family the fuck alone. And yer going' back ta the bunker as soon as it's clear. Got it?" The veins were popping out in his neck and his eyes glittered into hers coldly.

She smiled. "Yeah, yeah of course Merle. I'm real happy for ya. I was planning on going to the bunker anyway." He released her and stood back and she rubbed her arm. "I'll see ya around," she said as she walked away. She passed by the log where Beth and Maggie sat and smirked. Beth's head was against Maggie's shoulder and she didn't look up. Maggie however glared hotly at Shelly Ann. She knew exactly what Shelly Ann was up to and she would defend Beth to the death. Merle approached as Shelly Ann left and Maggie turned her glare on him. Merle stared her down and crouched in front of Beth. Her shoulders were slumped and pulled forward as if to protect her heart. He met her eyes grimly, ready for her attack.

Beth looked at him and the misery in her eyes stabbed him. Instead of yelling at him her face crumpled and she fell forward against his neck. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in tight. "It hurts," she said in a broken voice. A sob escaped her. "Merle she's living in our house." He turned his head so his lips were close to her ear. "You don't forget that I'm yers, y'hear? Til the end. Ain't a goddamned thing gonna change that." Beth shut her eyes tightly and concentrated on his smell. Carol had talked to her before he came and told her that she didn't know what she would do if the same thing happened to her and Daryl. She reminded Beth that everyone had a past and that Merle's had been awful and that he seemed as unhappy as Beth with this development. Beth knew it would be wrong to blame Merle for this. She buried her forehead into his shoulder and willed herself not to cry.

That night they lay on their sides and Merle held her back tight against his chest. They talked quietly in the dark. "Did you love her?" asked Beth shakily. Merle snorted, "Hell no angel, I told ya I ain't never loved no woman fore you". Tears began to roll out of Beth's eyes as she lay on her side. "But you two..." she tried to say it but it hurt too badly and she shook her head. She pressed her face into the pillow and stifled a sob. Merle closed his eyes briefly. If he thought he hated his old life before today, it was nothing compared to how he felt about it right now.

"Yeah," he said. He didn't really know what else to say, he fucked Shelly Ann and there was no denying it. Beth nodded and shook and he tightened his arms around her. "For how long?" she choked. Merle sighed. "Fuck, I don't know. I was high and drunk alla time and so was she. Every once in a while for a couple years I guess." Beth screwed her eyes shut and tried to process the information while she shook. _So about ten times longer than we've been together _she thought miserably.

He rested his forehead against the back of her head and sank his nose into her hair. Beth was quiet for a few minutes while she tried to gain control. She drew a shaky breath and whispered, "I guess I don't know what's worse. Knowing that she touched you and you liked it...or...that...you..touched her..." Beth pulled on her bangs with both of her hands to try to distract herself from the tidal wave of sobs threatening to envelope her. "C'mere," Merle said gruffly and flipped her so she was facing him.

Beth let herself go and she cried it out into his chest. When she calmed he pulled her up so she would look at him. He weaved his fingers into her hair and kissed her for a long time. He said in a gravelly voice, "I told ya I was a pitiful excuse for a man and I'm sorry you gotta see proof of it now. I ain't proud of it. You believe me when I tell ya I love ya?" Beth nodded her head truthfully.

"Ain't nobody else for me," Merle stated. "You tell me what I gotta do to prove it.' Beth shook her head. "Just love me," she said with a trembling chin. He nodded. "Reckon I can do that," he said and kissed her hard.

TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD

Beth sweated profusely and thought fondly of ice-cold root beer. She and several of the new women had staked out an ambitious garden plot and had started breaking ground today. Skimming the sod had been the easy part, now they were trying to break up the soil under the hot Georgia sun. There were plenty of wild plants that could be cultivated in a garden as well as seeds they'd collected from farm supply stores. The sooner they got this job done the sooner they could plant.

Maggie was working with her and together they had a sisterly bet on who could break up the biggest piece. It felt good for the two farm girls to be working the land again and they prodded each other good-naturedly. Hershel even came out and smiled upon them, enjoying the sun and the smell of fresh tilled earth. He talked to the women on their water break. "When this plot is broken," he said, "We will have a ceremony to bless the ground as we did on my farm many years ago. But for now, let's all hold hands and call God's blessings down on us as we work the earth."

Beth smiled with pride as her father limped back to the bunkhouse. She saw more light in his eyes today than she had seen in a long time and she was so proud of what kind of a person he was. She loved him endlessly. She attacked the ground with new fervor. Soon her entire body ached and sweat was running off of her nose but she was going inch for inch with Maggie. She was surprised when Merle showed up in the afternoon. He walked jauntily raking his eyes over her. "Hey little girl," he rumbled. "Gettin' all sweaty there. Sure ya don't wanna take some clothes off, cool down a little?" He stopped in front of her with a big grin and thrust his hips at her. "Bet I can get ya hotter," he said, flicking his tongue at her.

"Hush Merle," said Beth demurely but she smiled and stole a look at his crotch. "Like what ya see?" he asked evilly. She stole a look at the other women and turned her back to Maggie. "I want you," she said urgently. "Merle it's been so long." Her eyes searched his and she was so fucking beautiful he wanted to lay her down on the freshly turned earth and fuck her in every position he could think of. He moved as close to her as he could without touching her and her desire was almost palpable. He rasped, his hips swaying slightly, "You gonna get alla me little girl. After dinner tonight I'm gonna plug you against that big tree behind the bunkhouse and I don't give a fuck who hears it. And we ain't stoppin' til I say yous done," he finished. She smiled and closed the gap, rubbing her breasts against his chest on her way up to kissing his mouth slowly. She teased him by pulling away then brought her hand to the back of his head as she kissed him with an open mouth. She softly tugged his hair and trailed her fingernails down his back and couldn't help pressing her mound into him even though she knew it was crass.

He laughed into her mouth. "Feel that little girl?" he asked as he pressed his erection into her stomach. Beth was panting. "Merle," she pleaded. He looked around to see Maggie smirking and the other women trying not to look, with the exception of Shelly Ann who was openly staring at the two. Merle ignored the others and squeezed Beth's ass. "You keep that little honeypot warm for me, hear?" he asked and she nodded, dissolving into his long kiss. When he pulled back she was smiling widely, her face flushed and her eyes sparkling. "Don't be late big man," she breathed. He winked at her and went back to the wall.

TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD

Beth's bare back scraped against the tree as Merle pushed into her again and again. She tried to muffle her breathless moans in his shoulder as she locked her legs around his waist but the filthy things he was muttering in her ear were sending her over the edge. "Yer making my balls all wet little girl, gonna have ta punish you for that," he growled. Beth whimpered as a sting of pleasure ripped through her core. Their chests were slick with sweat and he gripped her hip and pulled her down deep onto him as he thrust authoritatively into her pussy. Beth arched her back and surrendered to ecstasy.

TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD

After a week or so life began to fall into a rhythm again and there was a run back to the bunker so Dave's group could map it out and assess the supply stores. They took Shelly Ann and two of the other women who had been there the longest to show them around and gleefully returned with two cases of beer and a case of whiskey. They decided to have a party in the bar to celebrate their success and Beth was the feature attraction.

She sat up on the stage with a guitar that she had found and strummed instrumentals for a while until she got used to playing again, then she started with some gospel tunes that were well known to her from church. The new women gaped as they took in the small woman belting out gospel like Aretha Franklin. The kids were well entertained by the adults who were well entertained by the booze.

Beth started a country western set and had the audience screaming for more. She smiled and said, "This one's for my big man." Everyone quieted expecting a goopy love song from the beautiful teenager. Her eyes twinkled, "Get your partner and dance for this one guys!" There was a flurry of activity as men grabbed women, then as excess women grabbed women. Beth shot Merle a look of wide-eyed innocence and he looked back at her with one corner of his mouth turned up in a smirk. She started,

I really do appreciate the fact you're sittin' here

Your voice sounds so wonderful

But yer face don't look too clear

So bar maid bring a pitcher, another round o brew

Honey, why don't we get drunk and screw

"Woo hoo!" yelled Dave. "Fucking Jimmy Buffet!" The dance floor got rowdy and bottles and cans were raised as everyone helped Beth with the chorus:

Why don't we get drunk and screw

I just bought a waterbed, it's filled up for me and you

They say you are a sun queen

Honey I don't think that's true

So, why don't we get drunk and screw

Beth finished the song laughing and breathless. "I love you Merle," she finished. "And sorry for the song daddy." She put her guitar down and hopped over to Merle who pulled her into a hard whiskey-flavored kiss. "Where'd a good Christian learn that song?" he asked sternly. "The internet," she whispered in his ear then kissed him back.

She had a couple sips of beer from Merle's can, wrinkled her nose and got a warm soda from an open carton. Soon it was time for her to sing again. She went back to country classics and good drinking music. Some people began to get sloppy and one of them was Shelly Ann. She had avoided the Dixons as much as possible since the first day but tonight it seemed her inhibitions were down. Daryl took off with Carol, both of them more interested in each other than the beer or the music. That was when Shelly Ann spotted Merle standing alone.

She smiled and slunk over to Merle, a partial whiskey bottle in her hand. She had found lipstick at the bunker and put it on but now it was slightly smeared. She was wearing a tank top that barely controlled her large breasts and a sheen of sweat covered her skin. "Hey Merle," she said. Merle glanced at her coldly. She smiled, "I found something today back at the bunker that might interest ya." She looked around and saw that everyone else was absorbed in revelry. Everyone except Beth whose song didn't break but whose eyes narrowed.

Shelly Ann dug into the crease between her large breasts and his eyes were drawn to the blue cursive ink that spelled 'Merle'. She pulled out a foil wrapped package. She smiled as his face registered what she had. "Let's get iced Merle," she said shifting closer so her breasts were almost touching him. "It's just one night. Remind us of old times? Then we go our own ways?" Her hand reached forward to cup his balls subtly. Merle's face was a frozen mask and his eyes glittered like snake eyes.

Beth had stopped playing and was standing. She saw Shelly Ann's hand move to Merle's crotch and the green-eyed monster bellowed in her chest. She was done with being the innocent victim and she was going to fight for her man or let him the fuck go. She dropped the guitar and hopped off of the stage. The crowd had quieted and they parted because they sensed the turf battle that was brewing.

By the time she got to Merle he had Shelly Ann by the throat and had her pressed up against the bar. Merle was snarling, "I ain't never hit no woman fore but I warned ya to stay away from me and mah family." Beth appeared at his elbow. She took in the tank top, the drugs and the breast tattoo and she wavered. Then she lifted her chin with tears in her eyes and said softly, "Let her go." Merle's neck corded and his eyes flicked momentarily to Beth then he fixed his gaze on Shelly Ann again. "Merle," she said, putting her hand on his arm.

Merle exhaled sharply through his nose and released his grip. Shelly Ann's hand went to her throat to rub away the soreness. Beth said, "Look at me." Shelly Ann's eyes centered on Beth's and her lip curled. She spat, "I can see what he sees but let me tell ya Shirley Temple, he's just playin' with you til he finds a woman that's been through puberty." Merle leapt but Beth's arm blocked him. "I've got it," Beth said. Merle growled and punched the bar next to Shelly Ann. "Stop it," said Beth. "Don't hurt your hand."

Beth's eyes streamed with tears but they didn't waver from Shelly Ann's. "I'm sorry," said Beth. "I'm sorry for what happened to you. I'm sorry Shelly Ann for what happened to your baby." Shelly Ann's head jerked up and she grunted in pain. The other women had told Beth and Carol about Dick impregnating Shelly Ann and the ensuing miscarriage. Beth continued, "I don't know if I could have lived through that. I know you're strong and I know you're hurt." Shelly Ann's bleary eyes filled with tears. "You don't fucking know anything," she cried.

Beth took a breath. "I know that God's love is real and that it's there for you. I know there's a man for you who will love you and take care of you. I know this because of faith Shelly Ann. I know that Merle is a link to your past and that's why you are drawn to him."

Shelly Ann's nose began to run and she began to cry. "There's no man for me," she said. "I'm nothing." Beth shook her head. "No, you're a survivor. And there's a survivor for you just like there was for me. I didn't think I had a chance at happiness but God provided. God has a plan for you. You're smart, you're strong and you work hard. And this world is giving you a fresh start to let go of the past. You are now what you want to be."

Shelly Ann sobbed and wiped her nose. "Why are you being nice to me?" she gasped. Beth's chin trembled. "Because we all need each other. Because you need a new beginning. Because I want you to be happy." Shelly Ann shook her head in disbelief. Beth could hear Merle panting next to her, he was on the edge of fight or flight. Beth held her hand out. Shelly Ann paused then trembling took Beth's hand. Beth smiled. "See," she said. "You can be whatever you want to be." Shelly Ann sobbed and Beth pulled her into a hug.

"Let's get you to visit my daddy," Beth said. "He has a way with words."

TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWD

Merle paced in between the cabins. He was agitated. He had hit the boiling point but never got release and energy pulsed through his body. He needed Beth but she was still in the cabin with Hershel and Shelly Ann. His lip curled and he snarled in frustration. Dixons didn't let things lie and he was in strange new territory. Daryl was in bed with his wife and he didn't even know what had happened.

Finally Shelly Ann emerged from the bunkhouse. She looked a little dazed. She saw Merle and sighed. His energy escalated into anger and strode towards her. She looked down passively. "I'm truly sorry Merle," she said before he could speak. She looked in his eyes and he saw the same damage he looked at every day in the mirror. She gave him a sad smile. "I fucked up life so bad before that I forgot what living is. You got lucky with that one. Hold onto her." She walked off toward the building that he and Beth would soon settle and he flung the door open to the bunkhouse.

He found Beth rolling out their sleeping bags and pillows on the floor. She straightened and looked at him and he could tell that she was bone tired. She smiled. "I love you so much," she said. He stood frozen, staring at her. Her arms flapped uselessly at her sides and her face dissolved into tears. "It was so hard," she sobbed as her hands came up to her face. Her shoulders shook as she cried and he slowly made his way to her. His arms moved around her and she jumped when he touched her. "She wanted you and she's had you and it was so hard. I want to hate you!"

His face twisted. "Stop. Stop it!" His teeth were clenched and he shook her. "You fucking stop." She still cried and he could feel the tension from the others in the cabin who were behind closed doors. "Do you know how special you are?" he raged between his teeth. She shook her head still hiding her face between her hands. "LOOK AT ME!" he growled. She dropped her hands and dropped her head and her shoulders shook. "Angel look at me," he said softly.

Beth looked up grimacing and he smoothed the hair away from her face. She moved into him weeping. "I love you," she said. "I just want you to love me." He shushed her and stroked her back until she calmed down. When she was relaxed she sagged against him and whispered, "OK." He rubbed her back, waving Hershel off. "C'mon we both tired," he said pulling her down to the bedrolls.

She clutched at his shirt and it felt like she was trying to crawl into his body. "C'mon little girl," he whispered. She stilled and breathed into his neck and she reminded him of a wild animal subdued. "I coulda never done what you did," he said. Her hands were under his shirt and softly clutching at his back. He continued to rub her back enjoying the silence with her.

"Merle," she said into his chest. He pulled his head back and looked at her, his eyes half-lidded. "I want to get married. I want to have babies. Soon." He looked at the woman that amazed him and he asked, "Ya want that with an old beat up redneck?" She nodded and he snorted softly. "We may need to practice some. Ya know, makin' em." She smiled and said, "I've got one more week on this pack of pills. Then I want to go off of them."

He chuckled, "So I got one more week of freedom." She nodded and he kissed her and pulled her into his chest. They fell asleep smiling, looking forward to the next week of practice.

**OK, Athlete Girl is tired! Please review to restore my energy!**


	27. Choices Are Clear

Chapter 27…..Choices Are Clear

**Greetings all. Not sure how long this will be. I'm still not up to full steam, but I figured I would give you all something today to read. Thanks to my dear sister in crime Athlete Girl for the last chapter. She writes such a sweet Beth, I think I would've been more like Merle….LOL.**

**I hope this chapter comes across as funny. I hope**

**I own nothing though I wish I did.**

**-Words to My Heart-**

Jealousy can do strange things to people. Carol had seen so many things over the past week. She was proud of Beth and how she handled Shelly Ann, Carol didn't think she could've been that sweet about it. She sighed leaning back in the hammock. This was where she spent her mornings, after Daryl left each morning she would crawl into the hammock and watch the world outside her window. Carol knew that things with some of the women from the bunker were coming to a head, she just hoped that they could all handle it with the grace that Beth had. Just as she thought that, she saw one of the bunker women, Mary she thought jogging fast past her window. Following a few steps behind was Vicki, "I'LL KILL YOU BITCH! COME NEAR HIM AGAIN!" Kip was pulling on Vicki's waist trying to hold her back. Carol watched her turn and slap Kip across the face. Vicki then turned and ran back toward their cabin, crying. Kip just stood there with his hands on his hips, looking more defeated than ever. Carol sighed; jealousy did strange things to people.

Carol had just made her rounds and was heading toward the meeting house when she saw Kaye come storming out of her and Dave's cabin. Dave was hot on her heels pissed as hell, "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?"

Kaye turned around her eyes blazing at him, "WHAT THE FUCK DOES IT LOOK LIKE? You want to be with that tramp! Well go ahead I'm out!" She stormed past Carol with a small bag on her shoulder.

Dave looked miserable, Carol walked over to him, "Rough day?"

Dave sighed and sat down hard next to her, "Shit Pixie, I didn't even fuckin' do anything! It's that bitch Heidi. Every fucking chance she gets she's grabbing on me."

Carol sighed, "We have to do something about this. Pretty soon the only women left around here will be the ones from the bunker. The rest of us will be living at the prison."

Dave growled, lighting a cigarette, "What the fuck do we do?"

Carol smirked, "I'm sure something will come up and make those women change their ways." Dave watched the small cloud come across Carol's face, he watched her walk away and he knew two things, one he had to find his woman, but two Pixie was going to take care of this shit in her own way.

**-Words to My Heart-**

Carol called a meeting in the shower house. Michonne, Vicki, Beth, Maggie, Kaye, and Karen, the women all stood there discussing together the issues they had with the women from the bunker. Carol smirked, rubbing her little baby bump, "I have an idea."

Vicki huffed, "What's your idea? Because if I don't end up killing someone by the end of the week it'll be a miracle!"

Carol laughed, "We start a rumor, you know that Bob from Woodbury has agreed to stay on with most of the group there. Tyreese and Michonne are going to be running the prison from now on. Leaving whoever wants to come here free to do so or stay at the prison."

The women all shook their heads. Carol smirked, "Well what if we let slip how many men are at the prison, AVILABLE men? Handsome strong available men?"

Beth chuckled, "Yeah all over fifty."

Carol smiled, "I talked to Michonne, she's not worried about Tyreese, he's too scared of her to stray. This might be the best choice. The men here that are single have already paired up! We just have to spread this rumor, to the right women! Some of them are wonderful and we need to help them. The others well let them live in the prison for awhile, they'll find themselves. A little hard work and serving others is needed."

Michonne grinned, "If they don't, they'll have a horrible walker accident."

Carol glared at Michonne, Michonne shrugged, "What?"

Carol looked around the circle looking at Beth, "See if you can get Shelly Ann on board. I've seen her around Jed, I think she's staying."

Beth smiled, "They are kind of cute together. I'll talk to her."

Maggie nodded, "Some of them really pull their weight, we don't want them all gone right?"

Carol shook her head, "No, just those five that have given us trouble from the beginning. Alright go get started and make the prison seem like a spa! Make it sound good. Once they ask Dave or Rick to go I know they'll tell them that they can't come back here until after the winter and by then they might have some respect for us and know we won't put up with their shit."

The women filed out of the shower house all heading toward their mission. Daryl had seen them go in and he knew they were up to no good so he waited for his woman to come out. He smirked when she came out last, "Ya up to no good woman?" He threw his arm around her as they walked toward their cabin.

Carol smirked wrapping an arm around his waist, "I have no idea what you're talking about sir. Just a little girl talk is all."

Daryl laughed, pulling her closer to him, "I don't want to know."

**-Words to My Heart-**

It didn't take long for the group of women to spread their little white lie throughout the compound. All the women who had been on edge protecting their men from the whore-like bunker women were glad to help. By dinner Carol sat there smiling like it was Christmas as each of the bitchiest women from the bunker came up to Dave and Rick asking to be transferred to the prison. Dave took one look at Carol and he smiled, knowing what his friend, the woman he looked at like a sister, had done. Rick and Dave explained to the women that if they went to the prison they would have to stay there at least through the winter, because they just didn't have the means to keep moving them.

Three days later when the trucks pulled out with Mary and her band of skanks the women of Kings Compound stood in victory. The women needed help, but they won't get it until they asked for it, besides they knew the older men of the prison would appreciate looking at nice women for the winter. As Carol walked smugly up the porch steps of her and Daryl's little cabin Dave laughed, "Remind me never to piss you off Pixie."

Carol gave him and Daryl a little wink and disappeared into the cabin. Things were looking up for Kings Compound.

**-Words to My Heart-**

Christmas came and went. The Compound had celebrated, enjoying the relative peace that winter bought. Most of the residents spread out more. Cabins were finished and babies were popping up everywhere. But in the winter, without a whole hell of a lot to do that will happen. Two weeks after Hershel had married Merle and Beth in a small ceremony, Carol confirmed that she was pregnant. Merle walked around like a proud peacock, his hand hardly leaving her lower stomach for weeks. Carol was happy for them.

Dave and Kaye were the next to fall, Dave was scared shitless but he put on a brave front. Kaye just hummed and promised him that things would be fine. Vicki and Kip too, Kip was so freaked out after she told him, he volunteered for a week long run to find supplies. But when he got back, he had a truck filled to the brim with baby supplies and she forgave him. Maggie and Glenn found out near spring and Hershel was beside himself with both of his daughters pregnant.

Things were looking up, not that Carol could see her feet anymore. The spring had been hard and they spent a good deal of it trying to keep the compound afloat. A few of the guys had taken off with their families wanting to see if they could make a go of it outside the walls. Dave and Rick ran a tight ship and for that everyone had to be on board.

It was a hot day in April when Carol first felt like something was off about her pregnancy. She was seven months along and though Daryl told her she was beautiful, Carol felt like a parade float as she walked the paths checking on patients. She stopped in to see Beth, the young woman had horrible morning sickness and Carol had been giving her ginger root to help calm her stomach.

Beth smiled when she came in, "Hey there. Wow, I think that baby got bigger over night."

Carol laughed, patting her stomach, "I think so too! Pretty soon the only thing that will fit me will be a shower curtain. How are you today?"

Beth sat up from her resting position on the couch, her face going pale, "I think if I just lay down for the next four months I'll be fine."

Carol smiled, sitting down next to her, "I'm sorry honey. I wish I could say it goes away, but some women have it the whole time."

Beth groaned, "It's a good thing I love this little one already."

Carol chuckled, handing her some ginger root, "It's not much but I hope it helps."

As Carol went to stand up, the room swam around her; she reached out for Beth just as she fell to her knees. When her head hit the floor she was out.

Carol woke up to Merle patting her face, "Little sis, little sis!"

Carol groaned, "What happened?"

Merle shook his head, "Don't know, Beth started screamin' and when I got in here ya were out. She ran to get her daddy and Daryl. Can ya move?"

Carol nodded, taking in the inventory of her body as she sat up. She hurt everywhere and her head hurt worse. She touched her forehead and felt blood pouring down her face.

Merle batted away her hand, ripping off part of his shirt to apply to the wound. He then helped Carol to the couch, just as Daryl and Hershel came into the cabin. Daryl took one look at Carol and his blood boiled, "JESUS CHRIST WOMAN! What the hell did I tell ya about pushin' yourself?"

Carol rolled her eyes, "I'm fine, women pass out when their pregnant."

Hershel huffed, "Well you just lay back there young lady. Let me have a look at ya."

Daryl paced back and forth in the small living room area of Merle and Beth's cabin. Watching as Hershel took her blood pressure and felt around on her stomach. Hershel sat back and smiled at Carol, "Well one of these little ones is sittin' on an artery. Most have cut off blood flow when you stood up."

Carol swallowed hard, "Wait a minute, ONE of these? There's two?"

Hershel chuckled, "Unless you're having a baby with two asses, yes. Here feel. See right there is one little bum and over here, yup right there is a second. That's why you're so big Carol, it's twins."

Carol was dumbstruck, but she snapped out of it when she heard a large thump from the other side of the room. Daryl Dixon had passed the fuck out.

**-Words to My Heart-**

Carol hated bed rest, but it was hard to argue with an army of rough men. If Daryl had to take off for some run or to hunt, then Dave sat with her, if he was gone, then Merle, if Merle was gone then Kip. Well and so on and so on. Daryl knew what a hard head she was and he even made sure that he and Merle got the old bathroom in the cabin running first so she didn't have to go down to the shower house or the latrines. Now she was completely stuck in the cabin. Every once in awhile one of the women would come over and get them to let her go outside to get some fresh air, but that wasn't often.

Carol was getting to the end of her eight month and the weather was turning hot. She was miserable, Daryl was miserable. Carol sighed, "Why don't you go hunt? I'm fine Daryl."

Daryl huffed, planting his feet firmly on the small coffee table, while he sat on the couch, "Nope, I'm good right the fuck here. Ya just read your fuckin' book. I'm fine. Got arrows to make any way."

Carol rolled her eyes, "Ok." She was rubbing her stomach sitting in the hammock. It seemed the only place she could get comfortable was the damn hammock. She sighed shifting a little her back was killing her today and the babies hadn't been moving much. She growled, "Daryl, can ya help me up? I have to pee again."

Daryl chuckled, "I don't know why the fuck ya got to sit in that damn hammock, only be in there for five minutes and then ya got to piss."

Carol growled, "Please just help me up!"

Daryl stood up and walked over pulling his wife from her the hammock. As soon as she stood up there was a warm gush of water down her legs and she felt her legs quiver. She grabbed onto Daryl's forearms, "It's time."

Daryl looked pale, "What?"

Carol chuckled, "It's time, go get Hershel."

Daryl nodded, his heart pounding hard in his chest. He walked over and opened the door to the cabin screaming out to Vicki who was walking by, "GET HERSHEL THE BABIES ARE COMIN'."

Carol laughed as she waddled out of the bathroom,"I could've done that."

Daryl was by her side, helping her to the bed, "I got 'im, I ain't leavin' ya. Jesus what the fuck do I do?"

Carol sighed as he eased her into the bed, she cupped his face in her hands, "Daryl Dixon, I'm going to be just fine. You're going to be just fine. Women have been having babies since Eve gave Adam that apple. Now settled down, just hold my hand and feed me water. Afterward, you'll get to hold our little ones. Now please just settle down."

Daryl nodded kissing her hard, "I love ya woman."

Carol nodded, "I know, I love you too."

**-Words to My Heart-**

Dave, Rick, and Merle all paced in front of the Dixon cabin. The women were running in and out taking things to Hershel while the men and the rest of the compound stood outside waiting for news on the forth coming arrivals. They had babies born in the compound, but never twins and everyone loved Carol and the thought of her age mixed with a twin birth scared the hell out of everyone.

A baby's scream filled the air.

Merle, Dave, and Rick stopped pacing all turning toward the cabin. Their hearts pounding heavy in their chest. The door burst open, Kaye smiled, "It's a boy!" She closed the door going back inside. The crowd erupted in a chorus of 'YES'.

Merle smiled nodding his head, "Good…Dixon boy. Good."

It was another hour before the door opened again. This time it was Maggie pushing a pale looking Daryl outside with two small bundles in his arms. He walked over and Merle and Dave helped him sit down on the porch steps, his voice cracking, "She's …..there's blood…..she's so pale."

Merle knew his brother was hanging by a thread, "What flavor did we get the second time boy?"

Daryl looked up at his brother, "It's a girl. Got a pair."

Dave nodded, "She's gonna be just fine. Just hang onto your kids. Hershel and the women will do everything they can. Just hang on."

Twenty minutes later, Beth came out with two bottles, she sat down next to Daryl, "We need to feed them. Let me have her and you feed him alright?"

Daryl's eyes were glistening with tears, "Carol?"

Beth sighed, taking the little girl from him, "Daddy's doing what he can. Her uterus ruptured, she won't be able to have any more babies. I'm sorry Daryl. But she's alive. They're finishing up and daddy wants her to see the babies as soon as they're done."

Daryl nodded, a single tear falling onto his son's face. Daryl focused on the little boy, "Ya hear that Orion, you're momma is gonna be fine. Just need to hang on son and your momma will be holding ya."

Beth feed the little girl in her arms, "What's her name?"

Daryl looked at her, his eyes still filled with tears, "Her name's Andromeda we're gonna call her Andy for short. Figured if the boy here was gonna be named after the stars so should his sister. Orion was the first name that we came up with. It's from her sittin' in that damn hammock and starin' at the stars."

Beth smiled, "I like it. Do you like it Andy?"

Merle smirked, "When the boy gets older we can call him the big O."

Beth slapped at him, hitting him in the nuts, "That's what ya get Merle Dixon; always have to go to a dirty place."

Merle grumbled under his breath, "Ya ain't getting' any tonight now."

Beth huffed, "Didn't want any, anyway ya big pain in the ass."

Daryl chuckled, the door behind them opened, Maggie smiled, "She's awake asking for the babies."

Daryl nodded, Beth handing him Andy. He walked slowly into the cabin with both babies in his arms. Kaye was getting rid of the bloody sheets and Hershel was adjusting an IV next to Carol. He looked up and smiled, "She's doing just fine. Just need to keep an eye on her. She's got morphine on board so she can't breast feed just yet, but she's asking for you."

Daryl nodded, stepping into the small bedroom. Carol looked up and smiled, "Hey."

Daryl smiled, never so glad to see her beautiful blue eyes, "I got a few people that can't wait to see their momma."

Carol nodded, tears streaming down her face, "Are they alright?"

Daryl nodded, easing onto the bed next to her, "Little Andy here and her brother Orion are doing great." Daryl eased Orion into Carol's arms and then Orion.

Carol had forgotten how this moment felt. The first time you hold your baby in your arms. She smiled down at the two slumbering bundles, both of them a perfect fusion of her and Daryl. She sobbed, "Hey there I'm your momma."

Daryl kissed her forehead, staring down at his children. When had life come full circle that he, Daryl Dixon had a perfect family? He didn't care, because he didn't want this moment to ever end. This moment was perfect.

**Ok, so I hope you like the babies names. I went with star names, per a few of your suggestions. I was surprised that twins was the most popular write in vote! So you got your wish! An instant family! Hugs, you all! Have a great day Kaye**


	28. Baby Blues

Chapter 28…Baby Blues

**Well now that little O and Andy are here things will pick up for our favorite couples. We are getting close to the end of this one, I figure around 35 chapters. So we're almost done. This is a little fluffy chapter for you all showing how much fun it is for a Dixon to deal with new found Fatherhood. Also giving you a small break before the brutal death in the next chapter….LOL.**

**Thanks so much for following me on this journey. This story has written itself and I'm glad you have enjoyed it so much! Pixie has been a lot of fun to write. I finished the last chapter last night and I think it will leave you happy but with a few tears in your eyes. Ok, here we go!**

**-Words to My Heart-**

Daryl cracked his eye open and groaned; the sun wasn't even up yet. He felt Carol pull herself out of the bed, he knew how tired she was, but she never once complained. He propped up on his elbows to see her pull Orion or O as they called him from the crib. Daryl rubbed his face with his hand, "O again?"

Carol nodded, "Yup, he's like a little stinky alarm clock." She chuckled as she walked over and set him on the bed, turning around she grabbed a clean diaper and Daryl groaned. His son could take a shit that would make a grown man cry. Carol didn't say a word as she killed his nasty ass and then she handed him off to Daryl.

Daryl sighed pulling himself up in the bed, staring at his son, "What'cha doin' ya little shit?"

Carol turned and shot him a look, "Stop!"

Daryl laughed, "He likes it! Don'cha little one? Ya waitin' on momma's titties? I know I'm waitin' for momma's titties too. They look and taste just like heaven son."

Carol came back from getting rid of the diaper and she sunk onto the bed, "You Mr. Dixon shouldn't tell him those things!"

Daryl laughed as she pulled down the nursing nightgown she was wearing and took O putting him on her breast. Daryl sighed, running his hand up her leg, "How long we got till….."

Carol chuckled, "Still three weeks until that."

Daryl growled, kissing the sweet spot right above her knee, "Fuck woman, I'm dyin' here."

Carol's face softened, "I can take care of you."

Daryl sighed, lying on his back, his hard on threatening to poke out of his boxers, "Nah ain't right. Can't do nothin' for ya. I'm good. Just gonna head out early to hunt."

Carol nodded her head, "Alright. Be careful."

Daryl bent down kissing her cheek and then Orion's, "Yup, bring ya back something good for dinner."

Carol waited till he was gone to cry. She was so scared; he hadn't seen the damage carrying the twins had done to her body. She didn't remember being this fat after Sophia was born. She knew he'd be disgusted as soon as he laid eyes on her now. She was old and now she was fat. The tears rolled down her cheeks and she wished she could just curl up in bed for the day, but she knew that Andy would be up soon. She felt so alone.

**-Words to My Heart-**

Daryl had noticed over the last few weeks that Carol was getting more and more quiet. He stood outside the meeting house watching folks head into dinner and he was starting to get worried. She wasn't there yet. He finally headed down toward the cabin and he could hear both babies crying. He stepped into the cabin and saw Carol sitting on the edge of the bed crying too. Daryl picked up both babies, "Carol? What the fuck?"

Carol wiped at her eyes, her face twisting with anger, "What? They've been screaming all damn day! I need two minutes to myself before I picked them back up. It's not like you're around. Fist ray of sunlight you high tail it out of here and leave us all damn day!"

Daryl felt sick, he sighed, "Alright, go to dinner, I got them."

Carol shook her head, "No, I can do it, just go."

Daryl growled handing off Andy to her, "Take her and change her, I got him."

Carol nodded, tears still streaming down her face. He was so busy watching her, Orion ended up spraying him in the face. Daryl gagged, "FUCK LITTLE MAN."

Orion just kicked his feet happily, staring up at his daddy. Carol bit her lip trying not to laugh; the littlest male Dixon always peed as soon as his little member hit the air, "Get him covered up before he does it again."

Daryl groaned, tearing the shirt off over his head and finishing the diaper change on his son. Carol already had Andy in her baby pouch ready to go. Daryl walked over and kissed her, "Sorry I ain't been helpin' enough I'll try harder alright?"

Carol nodded, "It's alright. It's just hard with two."

**-Words to My Heart-**

That night Daryl made sure to get the twins down for her, knowing she needed a little time to herself, he sent her over to spend some time with Beth who was getting closer to delivering. Daryl crawled up into the hammock and opened the journal, he hadn't written in it since the babies were born. When he read the pages there he felt his heart stop.

_**I can't even stand to look at myself in the mirror right now. I don't know how Daryl will look at me and want me. I love the babies. I really do, but O is so hard, he cries so much. But I just pick him up and hold him and sing to him. I love my baby boy and I wouldn't trade him for the world. I just wish he'd let mommy sleep once in awhile.**_

_**I know it's the baby blues. I know I'm being silly, but I can't help but feel sick when Daryl touches me. I know he's not Ed, but what if he rejects me. I couldn't live with myself if that happened. He and the kids are my everything. God I miss singing. I haven't played in so long. But there's just no time anymore. Soon though, soon.**_

Daryl sat there holding the book in his hands. He hated that she felt that way but he was damn sure gonna make sure that she felt loved and cherished like she deserved. When she came in a little while later, he pulled her into a deep kiss, smirking at her, "I'm getting' up with the kids, so pump before bed. Need somethin' to give my son when he walks up screamin'."

Carol ran her hand down his face and he turned into the touch, "Are you sure?"

Daryl sighed, "Yup, ya need a good night sleep so don't ya worry about a thing. If it gets too much I'll lay Andy in bed with ya and take O for a fuckin' walk. But you're sleepin' tonight."

Carol snuggled into his chest, "I love you."

Daryl wrapped his arms around her, "I love ya too."

**-Words to My Heart-**

Over the next few days he made sure to help her out with the kids as much as he could. He also made sure to set up something for a little surprise for her. He wanted to make her feel good and he hoped that he could pull this off. Romance wasn't a Dixon thing, never would be.

When Thursday night rolled around he sent Beth to their cabin. Beth's job was to get Carol ready and have her met him at the meeting house, which Dave had told everyone was off limits for the night. So after dinner, Beth followed Carol back to the cabin, while Merle gave Daryl a hand getting the truck into position.

Carol walked into the meeting house right on time. When she laid eyes on her husband standing on the stage with a single Cherokee Rose in his hand she smiled, "What's all this about?"

Daryl shrugged, "Ya need a break woman. Thought maybe ya'd give me a little private concert."

Carol grinned, hugging her arms to her chest, "I really should get back. The kids are…."

Daryl jumped off the stage stalking toward her, "The kids are fine. Beth and Merle are takin' them to their place for the night. Maggie and Glenn are comin' over and between the four of them I hope they can handle our little terrors. Ya just need to relax. Now come on, sing for me."

He pushed the rose behind her ear and kissed her cheek, softly, "Come on. Ya ain't sung for me in forever. Wanna hear ya."

Carol blushed but let him lead her to the stage, her fingers gliding lovingly over the keys, "What do you want to hear?"

Daryl chuckled, sitting down next to her on the piano bench, "How about ya do that one song ya sing with Kip, 'Just a Kiss'."

Carol nodded, the piano filling the silent meeting house with it's melody, "_Lyin' here with you so close to me, hard to fight this feelings but it feels like I can't breathe…Caught up in this moment, caught up in your smile…."_

Daryl felt his face catch on fire as he started singing as he kissed her neck, "_Never opened up to anyone, hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms, We don't need to rush this, let's just take it slow…."_

Carol stopped playing and looked at him, Daryl felt naked, exposed, "What?"

Carol smiled, reaching out to cup his face, "I like your voice."

Daryl blushed harder, "Shit woman, I was just tryin' to be romantic is all…."

He was cut off by her lips meeting his, he stood up not breaking the kiss to straddle the bench and pull her closer, his hand ghosting over her beautiful firm breasts. He groaned into her mouth, she was so much fucking bigger than she had been before the babies and he loved her tits to begin with. He felt her freeze a little at the touch and he pulled away smiling at her, "Come on, I got a surprise for ya."

Carol smiled as he walked her down the path toward the lake. There close to the water was his truck, backed up to the edge of the water. When Carol came around to the side, there were candles along the bed that were lit and their mattress in the back. Carol smirked at him, "What are you doing Mr. Dixon?"

Daryl jumped up in the bed and offered her his hand, "Come on up and find the fuck out."

Once she did, he toed off his boots and sat down; she followed suit snuggling against his chest. Once he knew she was relaxed in his arms, he pulled out the journal. Handing it to her, "Ya need to read what I wrote to ya. And don't say nothin' till your done."

Carol nodded her head, opening the book. Her heart beating fast in her chest.

**I don't know what ya see when ya look in the mirror, but I know what I see. I see the prettiest girl in the world. The girl that picked some stupid red neck son of a bitch over anyone else she could have. Ya ain't ugly, hell you're the furthest thing from it. So what your hair is silver, I fuckin' love silver. Ya don't see how your hair sparkles in the sunlight. I do, makes ya look like a fairy princess. **

**So you're older than me, by like four years, age is just a fuckin' number. Ya gonna beat up on Beth for fallin' in love with Merle cuz he's older. NO, so stop with the age shit.**

**So ya gained a little weight with the babies. Woman ya don't weigh a fuckin' thing now. A little bit of weight is gonna make ya more beautiful and it gives me somethin' to hang onto when I'm makin' ya scream my name. So no more of this self doubting bullshit.**

**You're beautiful and you're mine and I ain't gonna argue the point. You're husband can be a jack ass and not see ya need some help, but I'm tryin' now woman. So stop readin' and kiss my ass! This as romantic as a fuckin' Dixon gets!**

Carol wiped at her eyes as she closed the book at looked at him. He was sitting there his hand rubbing her back, lounging back against the cab of the truck. She turned and wiggled onto his lap, "Oh Daryl." She kissed him hard, making sure she showed him how much his words meant to her. Making sure he knew that he was her home, her safe place. For once in her life she knew that someone was there for her. Someone was there to lift her up.

That night they laid under the stars they didn't make love in the traditional sense, she couldn't yet, but they had made love together the best they could. Both of them kissing and loving the other with all their hearts. Once their bodies, minds, and hearts had their fill and they were drifting off to sleep Daryl kissed her softly, "Forever woman, don't forgot."

She smiled against his bare chest, "Forever."

**Ok, gave ya big time feels on this one! Hope you enjoyed**** Don't us ladies get a little crazy after babies**** Hugs, Kaye**


	29. Da Ant Did It

Chapter 29…Da Ant Did It

**Well I'm going to finish this one up today. I dedicate the death of Alavarez to every negative vibe I have had over the last few days. Here's hoping for some peace. **

**Hope you enjoyed this little story. There will be this chapter and then the epilogue at the end. Thank you! Thank you for reading, thank you for your support. This was the fastest multi-chapter I ever did. Thank you so much to the Dead Circle Girls who have always had my back and supported me through my surgeries, my mom's cancer this year and just the sensitive little soul that I have. Thank you ladies. I will be listing you in the next chapter.**

**Here we go….the ending….**

**-Words-**

Carol balanced O in her hands while Andy was snug in her little pouch around Carol's waist. She watched as Daryl and Dave loaded up the trucks with every weapon they could find. The night before Kip and Rocco had come in from a run and said that someone was using the old bunker that Dick had used. The men had spent hours in the meeting house going over the plans to the bunker and coming up with a plan. Carol had waited up for him and when he got home, he told her they would be going out to finish whatever was waiting for them. She had cried telling him he couldn't go that he had a family now. But Daryl had just held her telling that this was how it had to be. That he couldn't let some other sick fuck come along and maybe hurt Andy this time. Carol knew he was right and now she watched as he walked toward her, a small smile on his face.

Carol shifted O, "So you all ready?"

Daryl stepped up the few stairs to stand next to her taking O from her arms, "Yup, we're all just sayin' good bye to our families now."

Carol nodded, pulling Andy from her pouch, the little six month old stretched and cooed as Carol put her into her arms, "Well just stay safe."

Daryl nodded kissing his son on the cheek, "Take care of your momma and sister while I'm gone big man." O giggled as Daryl laid him in the playpen on the porch. Then he motioned to Carol to hand him Andy who smiled as soon as her daddy took her. Daryl stood there rubbing his fingers gently down her little round cheeks, "Ya be good too, keep your brother in line." He kissed his daughter and then walked over laying her next to O, the two babies chatting away to each other in their own special way.

Daryl took Carol's hands, kissing each one, "Yeah stay inside, Merle's havin' Beth come over with MJ. The two of ya need to support each other. Hershel is gonna keep an eye on Maggie since she can't be up and around in her condition. I'll be home as soon as I can, alright?"

Carol felt tears welling up in her eyes, "Alright. I promise. Just come home."

Daryl leaned in kissing her softly, "I will. I love ya." The kiss turned more passionate as he kissed her with everything he had. Loving the feel of her lips against his, there was no way in hell he wouldn't be coming home to her. She was his life, his reason for going on.

Daryl stomped down the stairs not looking back. Carol watched as the men got into the trucks and the gate opened. Beth stood with little MJ in her arms next to Carol, "Do you think they'll be alright?"

Carol nodded, "One thing I know about a Dixon, nothing can kill them, but a Dixon. Come on let's get them inside."

**-Words-**

The plan had been simple, move around in a big circle, working in until they closed in on the bunker. Rocco was on standby nearby with a large cement truck, they were going to fill the fucker in when it was over. Daryl was paired with Merle as the two of them moved silently into the woods, Rick was with Dave, they had over twenty men with them and Daryl hoped they didn't lose anyone. They found a few walkers mostly women as they approached. They were sickened to see the clearing now had some kind of cage rigged in the middle. There were men laughing and drinking beer as two women were dragged from the bunker screaming.

One man sat at the foot of the cage while the rest stood, he must be the leader. As the two women were tossed inside, the man in the chair rose to his feet, "Ladies, the one that wins, can have her freedom, but she must kill the other woman. Good luck to you both."

Men threw in weapons through the fencing of the cage. The two women stared at each other like they were afraid to move. The man in the chair tsk'ed, "Oh ladies, if you don't fight we will have to kill you both."

Daryl gave the signal; the others all rushed into the clearing their guns trained on the men. Dave and Rick had the trap door to the bunker covered so they weren't surprised. Merle and Daryl grabbed the man in the chair up and pushed him to the ground. The Kings were tying up men left and right. Alaverez's group went down without much more than a whimper.

Dave and Rick spent hours talking with the women and interrogating the men. They found out that most of them had been running with Alaverez for years and that he had made a millions selling young women to the highest bidder. He organized fights like the one they almost saw and his Georgia contact was Dick Patrick.

Most of the men were shot, lined up and shot after they took the three women they found alive and put them safely in the trucks. That left Alaverez, Daryl and Merle had a special kind of death for him. Once they told Rick and Dave, the two men let them have at it.

They drug Alaverez into the woods, the man laughing, "You won't get away with this. Do you know who I am?"

Merle huffed, "I know who ya were, this world is a whole lot different and no one will hear ya pussy ass out here screaming for mercy."

Alaverez raised his chin, "Go ahead, I'm not afraid to die."

Merle and Daryl grabbed the water jugs they had brought with them and started pouring it all over Alaverez. The man laughed, "If this is water torture I think you dumb ass rednecks didn't understand the meaning."

Daryl laughed, picking him up he pushed him up against a small hill, "Yeah we do, Fire Ants fucking love sugar water. Welcome to Georgia mother fucker."

Alaverez felt the first of the ants crawling onto him from the colony that was now digging into his back. He started screaming as the ants covered him, biting his skin. Merle and Daryl stood there for over an hour as they watched the colony work on the man. They heard Dave give a whistle and Merle stepped up putting a bullet in his head. Then the two Dixon brothers walked toward their group. Knowing they were headed home to their families.

**-Words-**

Merle stood in the doorway of little MJ's room watching as Beth put little kisses on the bottom of his feet. His girl sure did love being a momma. Merle walked up behind her and wrap his arm around her waist, kissing her neck, "I'm home."

Beth lit up as she turned in his arms, "Oh MY GOD! I'm so glad you're home." She hugged him hard, while keeping one hand on the little baby on the changing table. She pulled away, "Everyone alright?"

Merle nodded, kissing her one last time and then turning to his son, kissing him too, "Yup, we got there and took care of it. Got three new women. Killed the men, they were bad men angel, couldn't let them go. It's over. Filled that damn bunker up with cement ain't no one usin' that shit again."

Beth smiled, "I'm so glad. Just let me get him down and I'll be right in."

Merle nodded, kissing his son one last time. He walked to the door and turned staring at his wife. He wasn't sure when God had decided he was a man worth her love or a healthy son, but he was sure fucking glad. He'd walk through the fires of hell for his family. He smiled softly as he headed to their bedroom, glad to be home.

**-Words-**

Daryl found Carol on the bed with both babies sound asleep. He stood in the doorway to their room and smirked. After the babies were born he and Merle had built onto their little cabin. Where their room had once been had become a hallway with two bedrooms off it, now the kids had their own room and they had their own room. Made fucking a lot easier if he wasn't worried about the kids seeing his bare ass, no need to scar them. He chuckled as he walked toward the bed picking up Andy first he walked his little princess across the hall to her own room. He laid her down giving her a soft kiss, "Night peaches."

He went back grabbing Orion; carrying him over to their room he placed him in the crib with his sister. Like many twins he just slept better with her by his side. He kissed him softly, "Night big man." He shut the door and crept into their room.

He stripped down and slipped under the covers with Carol. She smiled and snuggled into his chest, "You're home."

Daryl nodded, kissing her forehead, "Yup, everyone's fine. Jobs done, nothin' to worry about. Got a few new women, but they're doin' fine. Hershel is lookin' them over. How was your night?"

Carol sighed, "It was good. They missed you but it was good." Carol was silent for a while, then she looked at him, "Thank you."

Daryl smiled, "For what?"

Carol smiled back, "For loving me, for finally taking a chance and loving me back."

Daryl brushed her now longer hair from her face, "Ain't nothin'. Loved ya for so long, just couldn't find the words, your journal helped me. Helped me open up and show ya what was in my heart."

Carol smiled, "The Words of my heart."

Daryl nodded, leaning in he kissed her with everything he had. He had found his place, his home. The realization might have come from an old journal, but the reality was there in his arms. She was his heart.


	30. Epilogue

Chapter 30….Epilogue

**Thank you again….now the end…which I wrote ages ago.**

**-Words to My Heart-**

Andy Martinez stood in the old attic of her parent's cabin looking through the boxes. It had been a week since her brother Orion had found her mother and father curled up together in bed. No one knew how it happened, but they had both died in their sleep, together. Andy would never forget the peaceful look at both their faces. Her parents had been her rock through so many moments in her life.

Kings Compound had mourned their loss. The whole compound had showed up to bury them down in the small make shift graveyard. They were buried together like her father had always told them. Orion had made sure the next day the grave had been covered in Cherokee Roses; they were the ones their daddy had always brought their momma. Aunt Beth had sung as they laid them to rest next to Uncle Merle who had passed the year before.

Though most all but Aunt Beth were gone from the original four Dixons, their family had sure spread out. Andy had married Dave and Kaye's son Michael and they now had three kids of their own, the Dixon genes mixing with Mike's Hispanic ones to create the most beautiful children you'd ever seen. Andy was glad to have her family, but she was glad that Orion had his. He had married Grace Rhee, Maggie and Glenn's oldest daughter and they had five kids, two sets being twins. Her brother was the spitting image of their father, all shy and quiet, with a quick temper.

Then there was Aunt Beth, her and Uncle Merle had five boys and one little girl. So the Dixons would go on. Andy knew her Aunt Beth would never love another man like she loved her Uncle Merle, but she saw the way that she and Dave were looking at each other. Kaye had passed away a few years before from a heart attack in her sleep, so he was lonely too.

Andy heard footsteps on the stairs and looked up to see her brother, "What'cha doin'? I told ya I could do this."

Andy wiped at her tears, "It's alright, it helps. Makes me feel like they're here with me. You know."

Orion nodded, sitting down across from his sister, "I know, I still can't believe they're just gone. Dad was suppose to go huntin' with me that night, when he didn't show I figured he was just, shit I don't know forgot or somethin'. I should've came over."

Andy shook her head, "You didn't know. Come on help me take these boxes down stairs."

Orion grabbed a box and followed her down stairs. They went into their parent's room and both of them had tears welling up in their eyes. Andy's eyes fell on her mother's journal sitting on the nightstand. She had seen her mother fill up several books over the years, even seen her father write in them from time to time.

She picked it up and turned to the back page. She gasped as she scanned the pages; she handed the book to Orion and sunk into a nearby chair, happy tears rolling down her face.

**Hello my babies. If you are reading this then you found me and your father. He started having chest pains after dinner. He won't let me take him to the doc. The doc told us after his last heart attack that another one would probably kill him. So your father is now sitting here with me laboring through the pain, we've said our goodbyes and he knows what I'm going to do. I'm sorry I won't be there with you, but if your father is moving on then so am I. **

**We've had a wonderful and the next will be just as wonderful. I'm going to give myself an overdose of insulin and crawl up next to your daddy after I give him an overdose of morphine. We're going together, it's what we want. I know you might be mad, but this is what's best for us.**

**We love you both and can't begin to tell you what an honor it's been to be your parents. We love you with all our hearts and know that you'll be safe with the loves you have chosen for your own lives. Keep them safe and love them with everything you have. **

**Your father sends you this love too. We will miss you both, but we're getting your spots ready in the next life and can't wait to see you. Upstairs there is a box filled with journals that your father and I have written over the years. When you're ready, read them. It tells you about our lives before and after we found each other.**

**I have to go now my darlings, but remember what we taught you. Most importantly, family is everything, stay together and take care of each other. We'll see you soon, all our love, momma and daddy**

Orion looked at the stripped bed where he had found his parents and then the boxes that they had carried down. He walked over and pulled his sister into his chest, "It's alright Andy, they're together. We have each other. That's what they wanted. You know daddy would've lived through another heart attack. Momma would never have let him go. I'm here sis."

The two Dixon children stood holding each other, the product of their parent's undying love for each other. Both of them feeling at peace in a way as they thought of their parents watching over them.

**-Words-**

Daryl smiled as he pulled Carol along behind them, "Come on woman, just over this ridge."

Carol laughed, "It's beautiful here."

Daryl huffed, "It's heaven ain't it."

Carol laughed, "If it's not, I don't want to wake up. You're here with me and that's all that matters."

As they came upon a small lake Carol saw millions of Cherokee Rose blooming. She gasped, there standing the middle of them was Sophia. She ran toward them, "MOMMA! DADDY!"

Daryl and Carol hugged the little girl that had brought them together so long ago. Sophia pulled away and smiled at them, "Come on you two, this is the best place! Wait till Orion and Andy get here! They're gonna love it."

Daryl and Carol followed her toward the small lake, Daryl's head snapped up when he heard a familiar voice, "Hey there little brother! Fish are bitin' come on!"

**Hope you liked. Thanks for reading**** Kaye**


End file.
